30 Minutes
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: Las cosas pueden cambiar muy rápido, sólo 30 minutos, sólo una hora pueden bastar para que las cosas nunca más sean como antes. 8059 y 1859. Mucho angst y si eso es lo único que quieren ¡lean desde el capítulo 6!
1. Prólogo

¡Aquí está la historia prometida! ^_^ Les aviso desde ahora que contendrá cantidades industriales de angst, así que aténganse a las consecuencias y preparen sus pañuelos XD. Les recuerdo también que voy a tratar la temática del m-preg desde la perspectiva más humana y realista posible, por si a alguien no le gusta. Por otro lado, no actualizaré en al menos una semana -.-, culpen a la universidad ¬¬. No les voy a seguir quitando el tiempo así que...¡a leer!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Prólogo**

La luna empezaba a cederle su lugar al sol, las estrellas se hacían cada vez más difíciles de notar en el dorado que se iba extendiendo por el cielo. Los suaves rayos del amanecer caían a través de una ventana levemente abierta, mientras que el viento helado de la mañana agitaba las cortinas en su paso a la desordenada habitación. Libros en el suelo, papeles dispersos por todo el lugar mezclados con trozos de lo que alguna vez fue un espejo. Todo estaba fuera de su lugar en un completo caos, como si un huracán hubiera pasado a través de la habitación y, en realidad, la idea no estaba demasiado fuera de lugar.

En el rincón más alejado y oscuro de la habitación, en el espacio que quedaba entre la pared de la esquina y la revuelta cama, un joven se encontraba sentado en el piso con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas contra su pecho mientras que su cabeza se escondía en sus rodillas y su desordenado cabello plateado le ayudaba a cubrir su rostro. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sin embargo, no se debía al frío que daba de lleno contra su desnuda figura cubierta apenas por una de las sábanas que estaba en el suelo, el temblor incontrolable que lo azotaba se debía a los espasmos de llanto que no podía evitar, al igual que los gimoteos lastimosos y las lágrimas que caían de sus ya hinchados y rojos ojos.

Nunca nadie había visto a Gokudera Hayato en un estado más lamentable.

Y no sólo era porque el impetuoso y orgulloso joven estaba mostrando debilidad como nunca antes sino por las marcas de mordidas y arañazos, además de algunos moretones y marcas rojas que mostraban su espalda, su pecho, sus brazos y, en general, todo su cuerpo. Pero aún más que eso, el dolor que él sentía venía de adentro, de algún lugar en su pecho.

Levantó levemente la cabeza y volteó a su lado, observando la cama completamente desordenada, con las sábanas por los suelos y la almohada rasguñada y arrojada con furia al otro lado de la habitación. En la sábana sujeta al colchón, que era la única que aún conservaba su lugar, pudo apreciar algunas manchas pequeñas, además de algunas hebras cortas y negras que se mezclaban con sus cabellos platas, dispersos por toda la cama, producto de toda la "actividad" que se dio durante la noche.

Ante la visión, los recuerdos asaltaron su mente una vez más, sintiendo la desesperación y el dolor emerger dentro de él, acompañados del arrepentimiento y la culpa. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer y él se acurrucó nuevamente, empezando a mecerse como un niño pequeño en busca de consuelo.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por q-qué me hi-hiciste esto?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo ex-explico?- se preguntó a sí mismo entre gimoteos- ¿Qué hi-hice?...

Lo que los años que pasó completamente solo intentando sobrevivir por su cuenta en el bajo mundo, lo que los abusos, rechazos y palizas no habían logrado con él, una persona lo consiguió en una sola noche, en solo unas horas.

Lo habían quebrado por completo.

* * *

Bastante corto, lo sé. Pero este es sólo el prólogo, sólo un adelanto de lo que está por venir :D

Quiero saber que opinan de este nuevo proyecto o si debí ponerle otro tipo de comienzo, onegai ó_ò ¡dejenme un review!

Ciao!


	2. Out of sight

Ciao! ^_^ Por fin pude poner este capítulo u_u siempre que quería actualizar algo pasaba pero aquí está XD. En mi opinión está algo aburrido pero lo bueno empieza después, así que tengan un poco de paciencia. Está ubicado temporalmente antes que el prólogo, para que sepan como empezó todo y la historia se estará desarrollando a partir de este punto. Tiene menciones de mi otro fic "Sin piedad" pero no es necesario leerlo para entender la historia,...o al menos eso creo O_O. En fin, los dejo para que disfruten (si pueden XD).

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Out of sight**

_Meses antes..._

El viento algo frío del atardecer corría por la ciudad de Namimori, llenando cada espacio que podía y haciendo estremecer a las personas que se encontraban en las calles dirigiéndose a sus casas después de un agotador día de trabajo. En la secundaria local, un chico de cabellos plata intentaba abrigarse en vano mientras observaba desde la azotea de su escuela hacia la cancha de beisbol que quedaba justo abajo.

- Estúpido idiota del beisbol- murmuró a regañadientes con un cigarro en la boca.

Al parecer al idiota de su novio se le había olvidado que él lo estaba esperando para irse juntos a casa, cosa que sucedía mucho últimamente. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se limitó a seguir observando la práctica. Vio a Yamamoto correr y batear con esa energía de la que era dueño, portando esa mirada fiera que, a decir verdad, tanto le gustaba. Parecía que realmente se estaba divirtiendo...quizás demasiado.

- ¡Rayos!- se dio un golpe mental.

_No puede ser posible que me esté poniendo celoso de un estúpido juego._

Después de todo era comprensible. El campeonato se acercaba y el esquipo tenía que estar en forma para enfrentar a los fuertes rivales que se presumía que participarían este año, además de que las estadísticas mostraban que ellos fácilmente podían llegar a la final, por lo que no podían permitirse ningún tonto error que los dejara fuera desde el principio. Era completamente normal que Yamamoto se concentrara en lo que era su prioridad en ese momento, aunque el pensamiento no dejaba de incomodarlo.

_¿Por qué rayos tengo que sentirme tan mal por esto?_

Habían empezado a salir desde hace meses y no era la primera vez que tenían que verse poco porque ambos tenían obligaciones que cumplir. Al principio había sido muy difícil para ellos congeniar, pero después de los peligros que enfrentaron en el futuro y la batalla contra Byakuran se habían vuelto más unidos y su relación se había vuelto más sólida. Aún seguía siendo un secreto pero se daban más tiempo para disfrutarla.

O al menos así es como se supone que debía ser.

Un ruido lo distrajo a sus espaldas y volvió para encontrarse con una fría mirada azul. Tragó grueso al reconocer a Hibari, no quería problemas en ese momento, no con lo extraño que se había estado comportando el prefecto últimamente. Aún podía recordar como se apareció en la azotea para golpearlo por fumar y terminó casi asfixiándolo y mirándolo de una forma bastante extraña. Era mejor mantenerse lejos de él.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas aún en los terrenos del colegio?- preguntó el pelinegro sin cambiar su seria expresión.

- Sólo estoy esperando a alguien, me iré pronto- respondió de la misma forma el peliplata, tampoco se iba a dejar intimidar.

Hibari avanzó unos pasos hacia él y luego dirigió su vista por detrás del italiano, hacia la cancha de beisbol.

- ¿De nuevo te dejó esperando? Se ha vuelto muy frecuente ¿no?- mencionó con un tono burlón y sarcástico.

- ¡Y a ti qué te importa!- gruñó el bombardero, una cosa era que él lo pensara y otra muy diferente era que se lo echaran en cara- ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!

-...- Hibari se quedó en silencio por un momento- Te equivocas, este también es mi asunto- regresó la mirada para encontrarse con ese par de gemas verdes- Se está empezando a olvidar de ti.

Gokudera se quedó helado por un momento, en parte sorprendido por la actitud de Hibari y en otra...porque no podía negar que le dolía escuchar eso de boca de alguien más. Realmente era cierto, de verdad estaba pasando, Yamamoto estaba olvidándose poco a poco de él.

- ¿Y esto qué se supone que tiene que ver contigo?- preguntó como una manera de distraer a su mente de los pensamientos dolorosos que empezaban a recorrerla.

- Mucho- respondió el pelinegro mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos- Porque si él pierde su oportunidad yo estoy dispuesto a tomar la mía.

En los microsegundos que le tomó a Gokudera entender lo que el otro le estaba diciendo y abrir sus ojos a todo lo que podía, el prefecto aprovecho para acorralarlo contra la reja que bordeaba la azotea e inmovilizar sus brazos con una sola de sus manos, mientras la otra le acariciaba la mejilla. El peliplata no sabía que hacer, estaba demasiado impactado por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas como para pensar claramente.

- ¿Qu-qué estás tratando de decir?- tartamudeó nervioso.

- Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no sería tan estúpido como para perderte por no saber ordenar mis prioridades- su mirada estaba fija en el rostro del italiano- Yo no descuido las cosas que me interesan de esa forma tan tonta, yo las protejo y no dejo que nadie las dañe o intente quitármelas.

La distancia entre sus rostros se acortaba cada vez más y el albino ya podía sentir como sus respiraciones se juntaban. Por más que tratara de soltarse sabía que Hibari era mucho más fuerte que él y que, en esa situación y con la escuela casi completamente desocupada, estaba a su merced. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar y rogaba en su mente que Yamamoto se diera cuenta que era tarde y fuera a buscarlo. Pero la puerta no se abrió y nadie impidió que Hibari terminara de juntar sus labios en un beso forzado y demandante, del que intentaba zafarse de todas las formas posibles.

Cuando a ambos se les acabó el aire el pelinegro finalmente se separó, pero no dejó de observarlo fijamente.

- Recuerda bien esto herbívoro, tú me interesas- su mirada se afiló peligrosamente- Y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, aunque tenga que pasar sobre todos los otros herbívoros para lograrlo.

La profundidad de la mirada de Hibari era tan grande que por un momento el italiano se perdió en ella, sin embargo salió rápido del encanto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos extraños pensamientos y miró desafiante al prefecto, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién demonios te has creído para hacer algo así?- le gritó- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar con esas estúpidas ideas!- se zafó bruscamente haciendo retroceder al mayor, quien conservo la distancia.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos no dejaban de observarse antes de que Hibari finalmente soltara una sonrisa ladina, como quien ya obtuvo lo que quería, y se diera la vuelta encaminándose a la salida.

- Con o sin él vete pronto a casa, ya está oscureciendo- mencionó monótonamente sin voltear a verlo ni detener su caminata.

- ¡Puedo cuidarme solo!- refutó inmediatamente el peliplata, aún con la ira recorriendo sus venas. El prefecto se detuvo un momento al escucharlo.

- Supongo que él piensa lo mismo- dijo antes de continuar con su camino y salir por la puerta.

Gokudera se quedó un momento pensando en lo último que había dicho el japonés. Por algún motivo desconocido le había molestado ese comentario aunque debería ser al revés.

_Después de todo, eso significa que me respeta y reconoce ¿cierto?_

Las dudas comenzaron a surgir nuevamente en su cabeza, realmente ya no sabía lo que quería. Se volteó molesto solo para ver que el idiota que tenía por novio seguía jugando como si nada hubiera pasado y nunca tuvo más deseos de encajarle una dinamita en la boca y hacerlo estallar. Gruñó por lo bajo y sacó otro cigarrillo. No tenía por que hacerle caso a lo que le había dicho ese bastardo cuando al final ya había revelado sus intenciones. Lo mejor sería olvidar lo que había pasado e ir a hacer entrar en razón al imbécil de Yamamoto de la hora que era.

Si, debía olvidarlo.

El problema era ¿cómo?

Un suspiro frustrado escapó de sus labios.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?_

* * *

Tan tan! XD. NO creo que haya salido muy bien y fue corto -.- pero algo es algo. Ahora que Gokudera sabe de sus sentimientos Hibari no se detendrá asi que...¡ es guerra declarada! XD

Espero que el próximo salga mejor, porque será el turno de Yama de enterarse de las intenciones de Hibari ¬¬.

Ciao!


	3. Out of mind

¡Hola mundo! ^_^U o_o Bueno, sé que me demoré muuuuucho, demasiado -_-U y ¡lo siento mucho! Pero no se imaginan cuan ocupada estuve, aún tengo algo de tarea pero la diferencia es que ya no me importa XD. En fin, después de tanto tiempo espero llenar sus expectativas con este capi. Al fin conoceremos la reacción de Yama al ver peligrar su relación con Haya-kun *O*.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Out of mind**

_Desde ayer todo ha estado muy extraño._

Fue lo primero que pensó Yamamoto al encontrarse con su novio esa mañana, y por algún motivo desconocido sentía que era su culpa.

Todo empezó el día anterior cuando terminó la práctica de beisbol en la que se había tardado más de lo pensado. Cuando terminó de cambiarse y corrió a buscar a Gokudera lo encontró bajando de la azotea, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Pensó que le gritaría en cuanto lo viera, realmente esperaba tener que esquivar todas las dinamitas que serían arrojadas a él por haber hecho esperar a su novio hasta casi el anochecer, pero sorpresivamente nada de eso pasó. El italiano pasó por su lado y tan sólo le dirigió una mirada de reproche antes de seguir con su camino

Al principio pesó que estaba tan molesto que ni le iba a hablar así que le pidió disculpas y lo siguió, acompañándolo a su departamento y recibiendo un portazo en la cara cuando llegaron y Gokudera hubo entrado. No esperaba que lo dejara pasar, nunca lo hacía cuando se enojaba, pero esa fase inexpresiva de su novio lo llegó a preocupar un poco. Aún así decidió esperar a que el día siguiente las cosas se arreglaran.

Pero no había pasado.

Gokudera seguía con la misma actitud, como si de pronto él hubiera desaparecido del mundo y eso lo estaba perturbando demasiado.

- Gokudera ¿me estás escuchando?- decidió preguntar por fin, cuando se convenció que el peliplata no le había prestado atención a nada de lo que le había contado acerca de su próximo campeonato.

- Como si supieras hablar de algo que no fuera el beisbol- mencionó sarcástico el joven sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Gokudera ya basta, ¿aún sigues molesto?- dijo esta vez un poco indeciso.

- ¿Debería estarlo? Solamente te olvidaste completamente de mí ayer y...- mencionó en el mismo tono, pero no pudo acabar lo que decía, dos fuertes brazos lo rodearon desde atrás en un reconfortante abrazo y pudo sentir la respiración de su novio en su cuello.

- Lo siento- murmuró contra su oído el beisbolista- De verdad lo siento, no es que me olvidara de ti, es solo que no medí el tiempo y...- pudo sentir claramente un suspiro- Perdóname, no me gusta que estés enojado conmigo.

Se quedaron un tiempo así, sin importarles realmente si alguien podía pasar y verlos.

- Si vuelves a hacerlo voy a meterte un cartucho de dinamita por un lugar poco placentero- finalmente dijo Gokudera, con un tono más relajado de voz.

- ¡De acuerdo! Te prometo que no vuelvo a dejarte esperando así- respondió con una sonrisa el beisbolista, a la vez que le daba la vuelta al peliplata para que se vieran de frente- Te amo, nunca pienses que me olvido de ti...- le susurró antes de inclinarse a darle un beso en los labios.

Se estuvieron besando por un tiempo, tan lentamente que parecía que todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido, cuando por fin se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron lentamente, borrando cualquier rastro de enojo que hubiera podido quedar. Yamamoto se acercó a su novio para darle un suave beso en la frente antes de tomarlo de la mano y continuar con su camino a la escuela, sin darse cuenta del par de fríos ojos azules que los seguían a la distancia.

* * *

Las clases habían sido tan aburridas como de costumbre pero finalmente habían llegado a la hora del receso. Aún así no podían despejarse tanto como les hubiera gustado. El profesor de matemáticas le había dejado a Tsuna un trabajo que necesitaba ser presentado al final del día si quería salvar sus calificaciones al menos un poco, así que como la buena mano derecha que era Gokudera se ofreció a ayudarlo durante esas horas libres. Yamamoto se les hubiera unido pero lo habían llamado para una reunión en el club de beisbol, así que simplemente se despidió de ellos y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Al final la reunión no había tardado tanto como pensaba y pronto se encontraba regresando a clases, esperando poder pasar al menos un rato con su italiano favorito para compensarlo por lo del día anterior, aunque dudaba que este lo dejara acercarse mientras se encontraba ayudando a su capo.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

_Gokudera es tan leal y dedicado._

Aunque a veces se pusiera un poco celoso no podía negar que ese era un lado que le gustaba mucho de su peliplata. Todo de él le gustaba.

Sin embargo no pudo seguir con sus alegres pensamientos. Alguien se interpuso en su camino y lo obligó a detenerse. Se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que ese alguien era Hibari.

- ¿Hibari?- preguntó extrañado pero cambió rápido su expresión a la sonrisa de siempre- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Supongo que ese herbívoro no te lo dijo después de todo ¿cierto?- lo miraba fijamente el pelinegro.

- ¿Decirme? ¿Quién tenía que decirme qué?- la confusión era evidente en su voz.

- Hmm- fue toda la respuesta del prefecto mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento. Luego los abrió con una mirada decidida- Me gustan las peleas justas, así que voy a decírtelo para que estés preparado.

- ¿Preparado?- aún no entendía que pasaba.

- Escúchame bien Yamamoto Takeshi, yo estoy interesado en Gokudera Hayato- lo dijo sin una sola piza de duda en su voz- Y voy a lograr que él sea mío aunque tenga que quitártelo de las manos.

El efecto que esas palabras tuvieron en el beisbolista fue inmediato. Todo rastro de su expresión tranquila se borró y su mirada se puso tan seria como cuando estaba en medio de un juego. Ambos jóvenes no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos por un momento, retándose con la mirada mientras el ambiente alrededor se volvía pesado e incómodo.

- No voy a dejar que me lo quites- rompió por fin el silencio el beisbolista- Gokudera es mío, lo quiero como él me quiere a mí y eso es suficiente- sentenció.

- ¿Estás seguro de que realmente es suficiente?- mencionó con una sonrisa sarcástica el otro.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

- Eres más tonto de lo que pensé- siguió burlándose- Y por eso mismo cometerás errores que yo no dudaré en aprovechar. De hecho, ya los estás cometiendo y muy pronto ese herbívoro va a cansarse de ti.

- ¡Gokudera me ama!

- Por ahora, pero los sentimientos pueden cambiar, sobretodo cuando no son cuidados como se debe.

Fueron las últimas palabras del prefecto antes de dar media vuelta e irse, dando por terminada la discusión. En cuestión de segundos ya había desaparecido del pasillo, dejando a Yamamoto con la palabra en la boca y un aura asesina a su alrededor.

* * *

Suspiró mientras seguía recorriendo los pasillos y buscando con la mirada al idiota de su novio. El juudaime había empezado a preocuparse cuando vio que el resto del club de beisbol volvía pero no había rastro de su amigo, así que decidió ir a buscarlo aunque la idea no le agradara del todo. Gruño. Al menos ya habían terminado el estúpido trabajo que ese incompetente que se hacía llamar profesor le había dejado al juudaime.

Salió al patio que ya se encontraba desierto y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios del equipo, a ver si de casualidad se encontraba ahí. Mientras se aproximaba pudo ver una sombra que estaba apoyada junto a la puerta y la reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Hey idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía ahí? ¡El juudaime estaba preocupado porque no regresabas!- gritó para llamar la atención del otro.

Sin embargo no funcionó. Yamamoto no se movió ni un solo centímetro, ni siquiera volteó para responderle. Gokudera se extraño pero dejó que la ira lo dominara, ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a ignorarlo de aquella forma?

- ¡Oye idiota! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- gritó en sus oídos ya que había llegado a su lado.

Y de nuevo el beisbolista reaccionaba de una manera distinta a la esperada. En vez de voltear a verlo con su sonrisa idiota y pedirle disculpas como el italiano esperaba, volteó de forma brusca y se le echó encima, acorralándolo contra la pared y presionando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

- Pe-pero que... ¡Qué demonios te sucede! ¡Suéltame!- intentó liberarse.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Hibari?- la fría voz de Yamamoto cortó todo forcejeo del italiano.

- ¿D-de qué me estás hablando?- fue lo primero que pensó el menor. _Él no puede saberlo ¿verdad?_

- ¡No te hagas el que no sabes!- apretó el agarre en sus muñecas- Tú le gustas, él te lo dijo ¿cierto?- su voz se volvía cada vez más peligrosa.

- ¡O-oye! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando!- intentó zafarse de nuevo- ¡Tranquilízate imbécil!

Esas palabras por fin hicieron reaccionar al beisbolista, que después de ver lo rojas que estaban las muñecas de su novio lo soltó como si le quemara tocarlo y se apartó unos pasos de él, lo suficiente para dar espacio a que ambos se tranquilizaran.

- Lo...lo siento- mencionó arrepentido- No quise hacerlo...yo...perdí el control y...

- Si, lo sé- respondió molesto el peliplata mientras se sobaba las muñecas- Eres un maldito posesivo.

- De verdad lo lamento Gokudera pero...me encontré con Hibari hace unos momentos y él me dijo cosas que me molestaron y...

- ¿Y decidiste desquitarte conmigo?- el enojo aún se notaba en su voz.

- ¡No es eso! Es sólo que...- no pudo seguirse explicando, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se acercó repentinamente al bombardero y lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo muy fuerte- Él...él me dijo que te apartaría de mí...y yo no puedo resistir esa idea.

El silencio entre ambos se mantuvo por un momento. Los dos tenían muchas cosas en que pensar pero el italiano decidió que era mejor aclarar las cosas a tiempo, antes de que se originara un problema mayor.

- Escúchame tonto- empezó con voz firme- Es cierto que ese bastardo me dijo que estaba interesado en mí, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a hacerle caso ¿entiendes?- desvió la mirada a un lado para no tener que verlo a los ojos, pero su sonrojo era evidente- Contigo ya es más que suficiente para crisparme los nervios, no necesito más molestias.

El rostro del japonés se iluminó al escuchar eso dejando atrás cualquier atisbo de otro sentimiento que no fuera felicidad completa. Se sintió tonto por dejar que Hibari lo alterara tanto y lo hiciera perder el control de esa manera. Su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un gesto de arrepentimiento al ver las aún rojas muñeca de Gokudera. No debió tratarlo así.

- Lo siento- susurró mientras tomaba una de las manos de su novio y la acercaba con cuidado a su boca, besando el lugar donde le había dejado aquellas marcas para luego tomar la otra y repetir el mismo procedimiento, haciendo que el italiano se pusiera completamente rojo.

- ¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo!- gritó a la vez que apartaba bruscamente sus manos del agarre del otro- ¡No hagas esas cosas tan vergonzosas, idiota!

El espadachín sólo rió antes de tomar a su novio de la mano y regresar juntos al salón de clases. Ya todo estaba aclarado entre ellos y si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no iba a dejar que nadie interfiriera entre ellos, absolutamente nadie.

_Porque Gokudera solamente es mío._

* * *

... ¿Y bien? o_o No sé porque siento que le faltó algo -_-U pero bueno, ya está XD.

Espero sus opiniones por medio de un review *_*, son el aliento que necesito para seguir escribiendo.

Mi pobre Haya-kun piensa que solucionó los problemas, pero esos recién van a comenzar ¬¬ jijijiji (spoiler).

Ciao!


	4. Total Eclipse of the heart

¡Volví! XD Me tarde demasiado, lo sé, casi un mes -_-U pero no tenía idea de como poner lo que faltaba, además de que no tenía planeada la última parte, pero Dera me convenció (_chantajeó_) para que la hiciera y el capítulo terminara bien. En fin, espero compensar la espera con este larguísimo capítulo, no esperaba que saliera tan grande ^_^U. Por cierto, al igual que en mi otra historia cada título de cada capítulo es una línea de la canción "30 minutes" de TATU, excepto en este caso, me inspiré en una canción distinta. También quise que Gokudera viviera en un departamento esta vez ^_^.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Habían arreglado sus problemas, habían dejado en claro que sólo estaban interesados el uno en el otro, por lo tanto se suponía que todo debía cambiar y ser mejor de ese momento en adelante, entonces... ¿por qué las cosas seguían tan mal como antes?

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del italiano mientras continuaba su camino a casa...solo. Estaba comenzando ha hartarse de esa situación. Yamamoto no sólo seguía demorándose más de la cuenta en sus prácticas, sino que ahora cada vez que se ponían de acuerdo en salir a algún lado terminaba llamándolo para cancelar su cita porque tenían que revisar su estrategia, o necesitaban horas extra de práctica, o tenían que sustituir a un jugador, o alguna de las miles de excusas que ya venía escuchando durante la última semana. Y eso que recién estaban en las preliminares del campeonato, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si llegaban a las finales...lo cual a decir verdad era muy probable.

Cada vez se sentía un poco más solo pero cuando intentaba acercarse al beisbolista para dejar se sentirse así, este nunca estaba. Sentía como todos los momentos que podían compartir juntos se le iban de las manos y se perdían en el tiempo, sin que él pudiera hacer nada más para evitarlo. Algo dentro de él empezaba a desmoronarse lentamente y no sabía que hacer para dejar de sentirse así.

Otro suspiro salió de su boca mientras pateaba una lata que se había cruzado en su camino. Ese día se suponía que iban a regresar juntos para que pudiera ayudarlo con sus tareas pero de nuevo su novio se concentraba tanto en su estúpido juego que se olvidó de él. Sólo que esta vez se cansó de esperarlo y decidió irse sólo a casa.

Pero pronto se daría cuenta que no era una muy buena idea.

Aún faltaban unas calles para llegar a su departamento cuando se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, pero no sólo era una persona, eran varias. Se detuvo en una calle desierta para evitar llamar la atención si es que resultaba ser algún asunto relacionado con su familia y sintió claramente como era rodeado antes de decidirse a darles la cara a sus atacantes. Para su sorpresa y alivio eran sólo unos pandilleros con quienes había acabado antes y que probablemente sólo buscaban una inútil venganza. No eran rivales para él.

_Perfecto, justo lo que necesito, algo en que desahogar la tensión._

Pensó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

Y tal como lo esperó, esos tipos sólo le sirvieron de distracción. Unos cuantos golpes bien dados y se deshizo de la mayoría de ellos. El único problema es que seguían apareciendo.

_¿Qué acaso no se cansan?_

Logró noquear a un enorme tipo que se le vino encima con una buena patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y sonrió satisfecho ante el retroceso de los otros. Sin embargo, no era por él que retrocedían.

Sin que se diera cuenta el líder que se había mantenido al margen de la pelea había sacado un arma. Una pistola refulgía en sus manos mientras que la apuntaba al desprevenido peliplata que estaba más ocupado en deshacerse de sus oponentes más cercanos. Estaba listo para disparar en el momento en que un fuerte golpe le cayó en la nuca haciéndole perder el conocimiento por completo y llamando la atención de todos los que estaban inmersos en esa pelea, cierto italiano volteó justo para ver como la pistola salía volando de las manos de ese sujeto y no le fue difícil deducir lo que casi había pasado.

- ¿Pero qué rayos...?

No alcanzó a preguntar cuando sintió un punzante dolor en uno de sus brazos y notó que uno de los vándalos había aprovechado su distracción para hacerle una cortada que parecía profunda, pero antes de empezar a gritar y devolverle el "favor" a ese imbécil, vio uno a uno a sus oponentes caer inconscientes al piso y detrás de todos ellos, con una tonfa orgullosamente en alto, se encontraba Hibari. El prefecto se acercó hasta el lugar en el que había caído la pistola y la levantó para arrojarla a un tacho de basura que estaba cerca.

- Deberías estar más atento en las peleas, herbívoro- mencionó el pelinegro con la voz inmutable de siempre.

- Nadie pidió tu ayuda, bastardo- respondió molesto el menor mientras revisaba su herida, haciendo que el otro la notara también y frunciera el ceño.

- Eres demasiado descuidado- regañó al tiempo que se acercaba al peliplata y le jalaba del brazo sano, empezando a llevárselo a la fuerza.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Déjame ir!- forcejeó el italiano para soltarse.

- Deja de quejarte y camina, tenemos que curar esa herida- no le prestó la más mínima atención a sus intentos de liberarse.

- ¿A dónde crees que me llevas?

- A tu casa, ¿a dónde más?

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes donde vivo!

- Por supuesto que lo sé- y un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabes? ¿Acaso me has estado siguiendo?- se estaba empezando a poner histérico.

- No necesito hacerlo, lo supe por los registros de los estudiantes de Namimori.

- ¿Registros?- repitió el peliplata antes de razonarlo bien y darse un zape mental. _¡Claro! ¿Cómo demonios no lo pensé antes?_

- Si ya terminaste de quejarte, ¿puedes abrir la puerta de una vez?

Gokudera se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su departamento sin siquiera notarlo pero lo único que hizo fue lanzarle una mirada sospechosa a Hibari.

- Ni creas que vas a entrar- observó la mirada incrédula del otro- Hablo en serio.

- ¿Así tratas a quien te acaba de ayudar?- respondió el otro levantando una ceja.

- Ese es tu problema, yo no te lo pedí- aseguró el peliplata, soltándose del agarre y dándole la espalda.

- No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me dejes entrar.

- Puedes esperar todo lo que quieras.

- Aún estás sangrando y necesitas tratar esa herida.

- Ya pasará, puedo encargarme solo.

- Herbívoro terco- suspiró el japonés ante la insistencia de su acompañante- Si no me dejas entrar no me dejaras otra alternativa que romper la puerta- esa respuesta ocasionó un respingo en su compañero que pudo notar perfectamente, sacándole una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Será mejor que no te atrevas- le lanzó la mirada más amenazadora que pudo.

- ¿Crees que no lo haré?- le dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero luego su mirada adquirió un brillo diferente- ¿O es que prefieres que busque las llaves en tus bolsillos?- mencionó acercándose lentamente.

- ¿Qu-qué?- se confundió un poco, pero luego entendió el sentido de sus palabras y se sonrojó levemente- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte bastardo!

El italiano dejó salir un suspiro frustrado antes de finalmente rendirse y sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón para abrir la puerta. Entraron lentamente al departamento y apenas cerraron la puerta el japonés arrastró al italiano a uno de los sillones y lo dejó sentado ahí mientras empezaba a examinar las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó el dueño de la casa con el ceño fruncido.

- Buscando esto- respondió simplemente el otro regresando con un botiquín en la mano.

Ninguno volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo. Se quedaron en silencio mientras el prefecto se dedicaba a curar cuidadosamente la herida del brazo del bombardero, que no había sido tan profunda como parecía por lo que no iba a necesitar puntos. Gokudera simplemente se dejó atender sin incovenientes. Debía admitir que gracias a todo ese lío que se había armado se había olvidado por un momento de los pensamientos que lo atormentaban, además era consciente (aunque no lo admitiera nunca) de que si Hibari no hubiera llegado en ese momento las cosas se podrían haber puesto muy feas para él. El bastardo le había salvado la vida.

- Está listo- la voz del pelinegro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ah...bien...bueno- no estaba seguro de qué se supone que debía decir, pero dejó que su orgullo saliera como siempre- Entonces supongo que no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

- Nunca te cansas de esto, ¿verdad?- mencionó Hibari con un suspiro resignado mientras se levantaba para irse. No se había tomado a mal el comentario del otro.

El peliplata lo siguió hasta la puerta pero antes de salir completamente, el pelinegro se volteó y atrapó al italiano con una mano en su nuca estrellando sus labios en un beso corto pero necesitado. Gokudera se quedó completamente inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera intentó apartarlo. Cuando Hibari se apartó unos segundos después, la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro era evidente.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de partir. Gokudera se quedó ahí, mirándolo irse mientras un sonrojo se expandía en sus mejillas y tocaba sus labios con sus dedos.

_¿Qué es esta sensación?_

* * *

La práctica había terminado por fin. Terminó de cambiarse y estiró un poco sus músculos para aflojarlos antes de salir de los vestuarios. El aire frío del anochecer lo recibió de golpe.

- Está haciendo frío, será mejor que busque a Gokudera para irnos rápido- se dijo a sí mismo mientras corría al edificio para buscarlo en la azotea como siempre.

Pero las cosas no estaban como siempre. O mejor dicho, era Gokudera quien no estaba por ningún lado. Lo buscó en los salones y pasillos, pero no encontró nada y cuando por fin decidió mirar un reloj se dio cuenta del porqué.

- ¡Es tan tarde! Oh Dios, Gokudera va a matarme.

Y con eso en mente se dirigió a la casa del peliplateado para intentar hablar con él antes de que le lanzara una lluvia de dinamitas. Al menos esperaba poder disculparse...otra vez. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Realmente empezaba a sentirse culpable por descuidar tanto a su novio pero todo era por una buena causa. Además, lo recompensaría después de que toda la locura del torneo terminara, una sonrisa salió de sus labios al pensar en eso pero no le duró mucho.

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido al encontrárselo a sólo dos calles de la casa de SU novio.

- Vengo de la casa del herbívoro rebelde, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- le respondió tranquilo pero con un brillo de oscura satisfacción en sus fríos ojos azules.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías allí? ¡Él es mi novio! ¡No tienes porque acercártele!- rugió lleno de ira y celos.

- Alguien tiene que cuidarlo- las palabras salían con veneno.

- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Lo dejaste solo de nuevo.

- ¡Ese no es problema tuyo!

- Lo es cuando por tu imprudencia y descuido lo pusiste en un grave riesgo.

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser...Gokudera es muy fuerte, él...él sabe cuidarse solo.

- Y eso es suficiente para ti ¿cierto?- su mirada era claramente de reproche antes de empezar a caminar, pasando de largo a su lado- Entonces no tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

- ¡Oye espera!- reaccionó intentando jalarlo del brazo para seguir discutiendo con él, quería dejarle las cosas claras. Sin embargo Hibari fue más rápido y volteó para darle un golpe en plena cara que lo hizo caer al piso.

- Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé- le reprochó mirándolo desde arriba y bajando el puño con el que lo había golpeado- Aún cuando te había advertido y viste tus errores los volviste a repetir. No lo mereces.

Con esas últimas palabras el prefecto se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando al beisbolista tirado en el piso y sosteniendo su mejilla golpeada con una de sus manos. La ira empezó a crecer dentro de él. Eso no podía quedarse así, definitivamente no. Hibari no era nadie para meterse en su relación y lo mantendría al margen. Pero antes...

_¿Por qué Gokudera lo dejó entrar a su casa? ¡No tenía porque estar con él! ¿Acaso se fueron juntos de la escuela? ¡No! ¡Gokudera no puede tener nada que ver con ese tipo! ¡Tengo que dejárselo claro en este instante!_

Con eso en mente el pelinegro se dirigía veloz al departamento de su novio. No iba a dejar las cosas así.

* * *

Estaba guardando el botiquín en su sitio en el baño. Al cerrar el gabinete y levantar la vista pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo y se quedó observándolo un rato. Aún no entendía que era esa sensación de calidez que había sentido con el beso de Hibari o porque se había sonrojado, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. No se supone que debería ponerse así cuando él ya tenía un novio.

_Yamamoto..._

Frunció el ceño. El enojo aún no se le había pasado y ya vería ese idiota si volvía a dejarlo esperar así después de que le soltara todo lo que tenía guardado en la cara. El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada enérgicamente y una muy familiar voz llamándolo lo sacó de su línea de pensamientos.

_Hablando del idiota._

Fue a abrir la puerta pero no encontró al arrepentido beisbolista que esperaba ver, ese rostro mostraba furia. ¿Qué no se suponía que el enfadado era él?

- ¿Qué quieres idi...?

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Hibari aquí?- lo interrumpió con un grito el pelinegro.

- ¿Q-qué?- definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

- Me lo encontré en el camino, ¿por qué demonios estabas con él? ¡Quiero una explicación ahora!- siguió gritando mientras empujaba la puerta y tomaba al peliplata fuertemente del brazo para jalarlo hacia el interior, antes de cerrar la puerta de una patada.

- ¡Ca-cálmate estúpido! ¡No tienes porque ponerte así!- intentó liberarse, el beisbolista estaba apretando su brazo herido y se lo estaba lastimando más- Me...me duele.

- ¿No? ¡El tipo que quiere quitarme a mi novio estaba A SOLAS con él en su casa mientras yo estaba en la escuela! ¿Cómo se supone que deba reaccionar?

- ¡Averiguando primero que pasó, imbécil!- el dolor punzante en su herida aumentaba, podía sentir como la herida se abría de nuevo- ¡Es toda tu maldita culpa!

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo se supone que esto es mi culpa?- el pelinegro seguía molesto y aún no se daba cuenta de cómo lastimaba al menor.

- ¡Te olvidaste de mí de nuevo!- le gritó sacando su frustración- Te quedaste concentrado en el juego como siempre, así que me cansé de hacerla de estúpido esperándote y me fui pero me metí en problemas, Hibari sólo apareció para ayudarme.

- Probablemente te estaba siguiendo- pronunció el otro con veneno.

- ¿Te estás escuchando?- eso se estaba saliendo de control, jamás había visto a Yamamoto tan molesto- ¡Hibari me salvó la vida! Si no hubiera sido por él ahora estaría muerto, ¿y lo único que te importa es que estaba cerca de mí? ¡Eres un completo estúpido!- finalmente pudo librarse del doloroso agarre con un fuerte jalón de su brazo, pero la herida estaba sangrando de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te hiciste en el brazo?- preguntó, notando recién la sangre fresca en su mano y en el brazo de su novio.

- ¿Y ahora si te importa? ¡No juegues conmigo imbécil! ¡No finjas que te importa cuando ni siquiera pudiste estar ahí para ayudarme!

-¡No puedo estar todo el tiempo contigo Gokudera! ¿O es por eso que prefieres darle esperanzas a Hibari?

- Deja de meterlo en esto ¿quieres?, ¡eres tú el que no está donde debería estar! Lo único que tienes en la cabeza es tu estúpido campeonato y cada vez te alejas más de mí por eso.

- ¡Se trata de prioridades Gokudera! Tú sabes que el beisbol es importante para mí.

No hubo ninguna contestación después de eso. El italiano se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando directamente al japonés. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar mientras entendía el significado de lo que acababa de escuchar, agachó la cabeza y dejó que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

_Prioridades ¿no? Así que se trataba de eso, debí imaginármelo desde el principio. ¿Cómo podía competir contra algo así? El beisbol es su vida...yo no soy tan importante._

Cuando su novio se quedó callado fue cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El arrepentimiento lo llenó pero no tenía idea de cómo disculparse. Realmente había dicho las cosas sin pensar y además, dijo algo que ni por asomo sentía. Nada era más importante que Gokudera para él. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

- Gokudera yo...yo...- no sabía como empezar.

- No digas nada y lárgate, no quiero seguir viéndote- no lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento! Yo no quise decir eso.

- ¡Pero lo dijiste! Ahora quiero que te vayas- mencionó al tiempo que empezaba a empujarlo hacia la puerta- Si no te vas ahora te echaré a la fuerza- amenazó mientras sacaba un par de dinamitas del bolsillo.

- Pero...Gokudera...

- ¡Vete!- con un empujón final lo echó fuera de su departamento y lo miró desde el umbral- Y por cierto... ¡Hibari besa mejor que tú!- y con eso le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El desconcierto, la furia y la culpa se entremezclaron en el beisbolista, no tenía idea de qué decir o qué hacer, soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración a la vez que pateaba el piso con cólera y empezaba su camino a casa. Por otro lado, Gokudera escuchaba en silencio los pasos del pelinegro que se alejaban, apoyado con la espalda en la puerta. Una vez que sólo oyó el silencio se dejó caer hasta el piso y abrazó sus piernas, dejando escapar unas rebeldes lágrimas mientras ocultaba su rostro.

- Idiota...

* * *

La noche había caído por completo. El peliplata se encontraba recostado en su habitación mirando por la ventana, los recuerdos de todo el día se mezclaban en su mente. Sentía que todo lo que estaba pasando lo estaba enloqueciendo y por momentos lo único que quería era terminar con todo. Antes las cosas estaban muy bien entre ellos y ahora todo se había vuelto una pesadilla, además de que era consciente que nunca le había gustado la idea de estar atado de esa manera a alguien, su libertad era algo que valoraba demasiado. Lo único que quería era escapar de esa situación, era como dejar que la chispa llegue a la pólvora, tarde o temprano explota, como les acababa de pasar.

Pero sabía que todo sería inútil.

Solo con verlo a los ojos toda su determinación se iría al tacho. Esa brillante mirada lo hipnotizaba y lo tenía atrapado. Lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir. Tendría que aprender a quererlo así, aunque significara ir perdiendo poco a poco las ganas con las que se levantaba todos los días para seguir luchando.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Y esa era la razón por la que después de haberse evitado todo el día, al final lo había esperado antes de su entrenamiento. Incluso tuvo que esperar con el ceño fruncido a que su club de fans se disipara, pero prefirió ahorrarse el comentario, no quería empeorar las cosas.

- Hola... ¿estás bien?- preguntó indeciso el beisbolista tratando de verlo a los ojos y observando de reojo su brazo vendado.

- Si.

_Mentira..._

Le reclamó su conciencia pero no iba a escucharla, esto era lo mejor. Por él, por los dos. Reunió todo su valor para mirarlo a la cara y decirle lo que le quería decir.

- Lo de ayer...

- Lo siento, yo de verdad no quise...

- Lo sé...yo también lo siento.

El silencio entre ellos se prolongó por un momento.

- ¿Lo besaste?

- Técnicamente él me beso.

- Pudiste impedirlo.

- ¿Quieres seguir con eso o prefieres que lo volvamos a intentar?- el sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente, tanto como la sonrisa en el rostro contrario.

- Por supuesto que quiero intentarlo de nuevo.

Se abrazaron por un momento que les pareció infinito y cuando juntaron sus labios todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Gokudera sólo quería que Yamamoto lo sostuviera fuerte y que las cosas se pudieran quedar así por siempre. Pero después de todo, no podía ser tan fácil.

- Se me hace tarde, yo...- la indecisión era notable en su voz.

- Lo sé, ve pero quiero que más tarde pases por mi departamento- un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, no solía ser él quien pedía esas cosas pero esta vez necesitaba amanecer a su lado más que nunca.

- Iré temprano- respondió con una sonrisa enorme el pelinegro antes de darle un corto beso y correr hacia sus prácticas.

Gokudera sólo se quedó ahí, viéndolo desaparecer en silencio. Realmente esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Sacudió su cabeza, no debía dudar ahora.

_Mientras estemos juntos estará bien, podremos lograr lo que sea._

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios ante ese pensamiento. Sólo tenía que ser más comprensivo para que las cosas marcharan como antes. Ya no iba a molestarlo tanto.

* * *

Y eso es todo -_-U.

Bueno, al menos terminaron juntos.

Trataré de apresurarme en la continuación esta vez ^_^U, pero ¡déjenme reviews!

Ciao!


	5. Out of time to decide

¡Vaya! Esta vez no me demoré tanto XD, y creo que por los siguientes dos meses avanzaré a este ritmo ^_^. Aunque la próxima semana haré un pequeño viaje por vacaciones así que quizás me demore unos días. En fin, lo importante ahora es que estamos llegando al meollo del asunto, al hecho que causará lo que sucedió en el prólogo y a la parte más impactante de la historia *O*, los siguientes capítulos después de este contendrán escenas claves así que podríamos decir que este es el úlitmo capítulo de relleno XD. Aún así tuve motivos para hacer esto tan largo, quería que entendieran bien como van las cosas para que no juzgaran a mi Haya-kun después por lo que va a hacer T_T pero ¡no les diré más! Ahora a leer ^_^.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Out of time to decide**

Un nuevo día comenzaba brillante en Namimori mientras un peliplateado salía de su departamento con una sonrisa en su rostro con destino a su escuela. Ese día era muy especial, su cumpleaños, aunque no era por eso que se encontraba tan contento. Las cosas con el idiota habían mejorado mucho con un poco de esfuerzo de los dos, desde su última pelea Yamamoto se había esmerado en pasar tiempo con él y las cosas habían retomando el ritmo que tenían antes. Por otro lado, él se había vuelto más comprensivo con lo importante que era el beisbol para su novio, así que no lo molestaba tanto con eso.

Y ese día en especial se veía prometedor. Yamamoto siempre intentaba celebrar cada fecha importante al extremo, como diría el cabeza de césped, así que suponía que ya debía haber pensado en algo y que todo iría bien ese día.

Grave error.

Lo primero que notó fue que el pelinegro no mencionó nada acerca del día en el que estaban. No le sorprendió puesto que a decir verdad, nadie había mencionado nada lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: fiesta sorpresa. Sin embargo, cuando estaban saliendo de la escuela, más temprano de lo normal por una reunión de maestros, Yamamoto se le acercó con una mirada sospechosa.

- ¿Y ahora que te traes idiota?- le preguntó intentando ocultar su curiosidad.

- Bueno es que...- ahora lucía nervioso- yo...quería darte algo... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gokudera!

Le extendió una pequeña cajita roja con un moño. El bombardero no pudo evitar sorprenderse pues pensó que le daría sus regalos en la fiesta como los demás, aún así sintió como un calor le recorría por dentro y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Tomó la cajita con cuidado y cuando la abrió encontró una pulsera de plata con forma de cadena, con dijes de pequeñas calaveritas. Su sonrisa se amplió, el idiota lo conocía muy bien.

-Gracias- pronunció casi imperceptiblemente, aún no era muy bueno con esas cosas.

- No tienes porque agradecerme- le respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa- Quería dártelo antes de irme a entrenar.

- ¿Entrenar?- la confusión era obvia en su voz.

- Si, bueno...el entrenador me llamó y dijo que era urgente, ya estamos a un paso de las semifinales y no quiere que nos confiemos ahora así que... ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo- fingió su mejor sonrisa y trató de no verlo a los ojos- Bueno, te espero más tarde, no quiero que te retrases.

- Si, te veo luego

Con eso el beisbolista se despidió y se fue, no sin antes darle un corto beso al peliplata. Este por su parte se quedó en ese lugar sin moverse por unos minutos, analizando lo que acababa de pasar.

_Así que ¿era por eso? Pensé que hoy podríamos pasarla juntos..._

Pensó mirando la pulsera en su mano, ahora entendía porque se la había dado, probablemente su entrenamiento se extendería y no llegaría a tiempo a la fiesta. Suspiró y se puso la pulsera, al menos el idiota tenía buen gusto.

* * *

Empezó a caminar a su casa sin prisa, después de todo había visto al juudaime salir corriendo de clases apenas les dijeron que podían irse, supuso que la temprana salida les había alterado los planes que seguro estaban preparando para la fiesta. Una fiesta innecesaria pero agradable, el juudaime era tan generoso...

No había terminado de pensar en lo maravilloso que era el capo cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Volteó para encontrarse con unos ojos azules bastante conocidos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hibari?

- No preguntes y camina herbívoro- fue todo lo que dijo mientras pasaba por su lado.

- ¿Perdón?- mencionó completamente confundido el peliplata.

- ¿Tengo que arrastrarte de nuevo?- respondió con molestia el otro, a la vez que lo jalaba de un brazo y lo llevaba por una de las calles que se dirigían al centro de Namimori.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- reclamó al albino ante la tosquedad del pelinegro, pero este como siempre lo ignoró.

Gokudera se dio por vencido después de los primeros diez minutos de esfuerzos infructuosos por quedar libre. De alguna extraña manera estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que ese bastardo lo tratara así, además de que no estaba de humor para pelear. Sólo pasaron unos cuantos minutos más antes de que se detuvieran frente a lo que parecía ser un pequeño y tranquilo restaurante, casi escondido entre los imponentes edificios que tenía a cada lado.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó curioso el bombardero.

- No es obvio, vamos a comer- fue toda la respuesta que recibió antes de ser arrastrado nuevamente al interior del local.

Sólo en ese momento notó lo hambriento que estaba. En la mañana no tomó ningún tipo de desayuno y por salir tan temprano no tuvieron receso, era un milagro que su estómago no hubiera empezado a quejarse. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo sentado en un rincón más privado de ese lugar, que se encontraba en una esquina bien iluminada pero libre de miradas indiscretas. Se sorprendió al notar que por dentro ese lugar era aún más acogedor.

- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

Una empleada del local se les acercó y su nerviosismo por estar frente a ambos jóvenes era evidente, aún así los atendió bien. Sólo cuando vio el menú fue cuando Gokudera notó que se encontraban en un restaurante de comida italiana.

- ¿Y bien herbívoro?- preguntó Hibari después de ordenar un "ossobuco alla milanese" para él.

- Ah...bueno...una lasaña, por favor- realmente desde hace mucho quería probar una, pero hasta ahora ninguna le había satisfecho como él esperaba.

Esperaron un poco antes de que trajeran la orden y cuando la probó tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para saborearla bien, ¡sabía exactamente como lo recordaba! Empezó a comerla rápidamente, era lo más delicioso que había probado en un muy buen tiempo.

- Es la mejor comida italiana de la ciudad, pensé que te gustaría- comentó desinteresadamente el pelinegro mientras cortaba la carne de su propio plato.

El italiano no supo que contestar así que sólo comió en silencio, aunque debía admitir que le agradó que Hibari se preocupara por eso. Una vez que terminaron de comer el prefecto volvió a llevarlo a rastras, sólo que esta vez a un lugar que el albino no se esperaba para nada.

- ¿Los videojuegos?- pronunció confundido- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Es donde los herbívoros suelen divertirse ¿no?- respondió el pelinegro.

- Si, pero...- no supo como contestar.

- ¿Acaso no crees que puedas ganarme?- la sonrisa socarrona de Hibari y su tono de superioridad fue todo lo que el peliplata necesito escuchar.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Voy a hacerte comer polvo!

Y con eso ambos empezaron a competir en todos los videojuegos que podían aunque la mayoría de veces se quedaban en empate, sino es que Hibari ganaba haciendo rabiar al italiano. Gokudera se entretuvo tanto jugando que terminó por olvidarse de todo, incluido del pelinegro que sin que el otro lo notara comenzó a apartarse discretamente. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el albino se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué te pareció...eso?- volteó dándose cuenta que estaba completamente solo, lo que lo llenó de una amarga sensación, tomó sus cosas con rabia y salió del lugar- Ese estúpido.

Empezó a caminar apresuradamente sin un rumbo fijo pero todavía en el centro de Namimori. No sabía bien a dónde ir pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso, se sentía de alguna manera decepcionado porque al final todos lo habían dejado solo. No es que le emocionara mucho su cumpleaños pero no había tenido gratos recuerdos de ese día hasta ahora, no desde que huyó de casa, así que pensó que quizás ahora sería diferente. Se equivocó.

Y lo que más lo confundía era lo mucho que le afectaba el que Hibari también se hubiera ido.

- Seguro se cansó y tenía cosas más importantes que hacer- refunfuñó para sí mismo.

- Claro, como ir a recoger algo importante- le contestó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con Hibari quién extendía una cajita negra con un moño rojo frente a sus ojos. La miró con curiosidad y asombro por unos momentos, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

- Sólo fui a recoger esto, debiste esperar- mencionó con reproche pero el peliplata lo ignoró.

- ¿Q-qué es eso?- preguntó con duda.

- Tu regalo- respondió tranquilo.

- Yo...- realmente estaba desconcertado- Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo, no es correcto.

- Claro que si, es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Tómalo sólo como un presente de otro miembro de la familia.

Gokudera no contestó, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista no podía rechazarlo. Tomó con cuidado la cajita y le quitó el moño, dentro había una cadenita de plata de la que colgaba un solo dije, pero era un dije muy especial, tenía la forma del símbolo de la tormenta que se encontraba en su anillo Vongola.

- Es hermoso.

- Lo mandé hacer para ti, es único.

- Gracias.

Hibari tomó con cuidado la cadenita y rodeó al italiano para poder colocársela él mismo. Una sensación extraña circuló por su pecho cuando sintió al pelinegro tan cerca y no pudo evitar la emoción que embargó su cuerpo y cubrió el vació que hasta hace un rato había estado atormentándolo.

_Esto no es bueno, no lo es._

El prefecto estaba empezando a ganárselo, se había metido en su vida sin permiso en una manera que jamás había creído posible. Sabía que si Yamamoto estuviera más cerca de él algo así jamás habría pasado...o al menos eso creía. Lo único que tenía claro es que estaba a punto de ceder y no sabía si podría resistirse, no cuando el pelinegro se puso delante suyo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, antes de acercársele y darle un beso en la frente seguido de uno en los labios.

Una cálida explosión en su pecho y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, además de la falta de resistencia al hecho le dijo que ya era muy tarde para volver atrás, le gustara o no. Hibari había aparecido sin que él lo pidiera, intentando atraparlo y confundiéndolo...y lo había logrado.

- Creo que ya es hora, los herbívoros deben estar esperando.

- S-si

Fue lo último que dijeron antes de dirigirse hacia la casa de Tsuna en completo silencio, cada quien metido en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Tsuna se movía de un lado a otro en la sala siendo observado por todos sus amigos. El nerviosismo era evidente pues nadie sabía donde estaba el festejado principal. Se suponía que Yamamoto debía llevarlo después de pasar un tiempo a solas con él y darles tiempo de terminar de preparar la sorpresa pero esa reunión de maestros les arruinó todo y tuvieron que volver a reorganizarse, aún así supuso que el beisbolista aprovecharía la oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con su novio y que ambos llegarían juntos.

Frunció el ceño, algo no muy común en el futuro capo. Sabía que Yamamoto podía ser distraído la mayoría de las veces pero ya todos se habían dado cuenta de lo distanciados que se habían vuelto sus dos mejores amigos, todos lo habían notado a excepción de él. Aunque debía admitir que su relación había mejorado desde hace unas semanas no era tiempo de cantar victoria, aún podía notar ese brillo de tristeza en la mirada del peliplata cada vez que el pelinegro se iba a entrenar y no le gustaba en lo absoluto, así como tampoco le agradaba mucho la forma en que Hibari estaba viéndolo últimamente.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y pudo ver un poco de cabello plateado por la ventana, les hizo señas a todos para que se escondieran antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Sorpre...sa!- fue el grito de todos pero los sorprendidos fueron ellos.

Al lado del festejado no se encontraba el beisbolista despistado y risueño que esperaban ver, sino el prefecto amargado y al que no le gustaban las reuniones en lo absoluto. Aún así Tsuna reaccionó rápido e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, todos entendieron y le siguieron la corriente.

Una vez que la fiesta empezó y Hibari se retiró a un rincón para no interactuar más de lo necesario con esos herbívoros, Tsuna se acercó al italiano discretamente.

- Gokudera-kun, ¿dónde está Yamamoto?- preguntó tímidamente.

- Él...- su mirada se entristeció y el capo lo notó perfectamente- Él tenía un entrenamiento de urgencia, no lo veo desde que salimos de la escuela.

- Entiendo.

Y el castaño decidió no preguntar más, se dio cuenta que el albino no quería hablar de eso. Aún así no pudo evitar el enojo que le dio el que su amigo hubiera vuelto a lastimar al peliplata, y de nuevo sin darse cuenta de ello. Gokudera-kun se merecía un trato mejor y Yamamoto no se lo estaba dando. Lanzó una mirada al prefecto que estaba sentado tranquilamente sin hablar con nadie y suspiró.

Pasara lo que pasara no debía meterse pero estaría allí para Gokudera-kun cuando llegara a necesitarlo.

* * *

Suspiró y se dejó caer sentado del cansancio, el entrenamiento de nuevo había durado más de lo esperado y cuando miró hacia el cielo notó que ya había anochecido. Se levantó con esfuerzo pero con prisa y se alistó para partir a la velocidad de la luz, no quería demorarse ni un minuto más. En parte se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Gokudera en ese día tan importante pero el equipo lo necesitaba y sabía que el peliplateado lo entendería.

Corría por las calles lo más rápido que podía cuando logró divisar la casa de Tsuna, se acercó presuroso y tocó la puerta. El castaño salió después de unos segundos.

- ¿Yamamoto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido y el beisbolista pudo notar lo silenciosa de la casa.

- ¡Tsuna! ¿No me digas que ya se acabó la fiesta?

- Si, hace unos minutos, te tardaste demasiado- no pudo ocultar el tono de reproche.

- ¿Y dónde está Gokudera?

- Se fue hace un momento, todavía debe de estar en camino con...- se tapó la boca antes de seguir hablando, no podía decirle que el italiano se había ido con Hibari.

- A bueno, trataré de alcanzarlo.

Y con eso emprendió la carrera de nuevo por el camino que siempre tomaba el peliplata, ignorando los intentos del capo por retenerlo un poco más y evitar una futura masacre. Cuando ya llevaba unas cuantas calles logró vislumbrar una silueta conocida...acompañada de otra que no le agradaba. Frunció el ceño y se apresuró para alcanzarlos.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú de nuevo por aquí? ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a mi novio!- gritó apenas les dio alcance.

- ¡Ya-Yamamoto!- se sorprendió el albino.

- Hm, ya era hora de que aparecieras herbívoro- dijo con sorna el prefecto.

- No voy a volver a decírtelo, ¡aléjate de él!

- Tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada y menos ahora.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Olvidaste que día es hoy.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Sólo no pude venir pero...

- Y lo dejaste solo de nuevo, realmente eres un idiota.

- ¡Y tú un imbécil oportunista!

- Al menos se aprovechar las oportunidades.

- ¡Ya cállense los dos!- los detuvo con un molesto grito y dinamitas en mano el bombardero. Esos idiotas se habían olvidado hasta de que él estaba presente y lo trataban como si fuera un objeto. Odiaba que hicieran eso.

- Gokudera...

- Hm, no quiero causarte más problemas, me voy- se volteó a mirar con burla al beisbolista- Pero voy ganando- le susurró y con eso se marchó dejando con la duda al pelinegro.

- ¿Qué hacías con él Gokudera?

- Sólo me estaba acompañando a casa.

- ¡Pero eso no está bien!

- ¿Y qué está bien? ¿Qué me dejes solo en mi cumpleaños?- le reclamó con rencor.

- ¡Pensé que entenderías!

- ¡Lo intento imbécil! ¡He sido más paciente contigo que en toda mi maldita vida! Pero ya me cansé...

- ¿D-de qué hablas?

- No creo que esto siga funcionando- dijo ocultando su mirada bajo su cabello, no podía verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- la consternación era evidente en su voz- No...No digas eso. Estábamos yendo muy bien y...

- Es que ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti.

- ¡Vamos Gokudera! Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, no puedes desecharlo así...por favor...vamos a darnos otra oportunidad ¿si?- su desesperación y angustia le estaban ganando.

- Pero yo...

- No me respondas ahora, sólo piénsalo hasta mañana ¿si?- le rogó mientras se acercaba a él y lo aferraba entre sus brazos- Por favor, sólo piénsalo bien...

Le dio un último beso en los labios tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su casa, dejando al italiano ahí. Este por su parte sólo lo vio alejarse antes de retomar el camino a su departamento.

* * *

Se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando la noche por la ventana, en sus manos traía los dos objetos que le habían dado ese día, la pulsera y la cadena. Los miraba sin saber muy bien que hacer mientras recordaba lo último que Hibari le había dicho justo antes de que apareciera Yamamoto.

"_¿Por qué no me das tan sólo una oportunidad?"_

Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Por un lado Hibari se había ganado el derecho a una oportunidad, pero por el otro, aún seguía sintiendo algo por Yamamoto. No tenía idea de que debía hacer.

El beisbolista y él se habían lastimado mutuamente antes con palabras hirientes y aunque sabía que las dijeron por herir al otro, algo en todo eso tenía que ser verdad. La falta de consideración y el que el pelinegro aún no notara sus errores era algo que lo exasperaba en demasía, pero a pesar de todo lo seguía amando...o eso quería creer. La verdad era que el sentimiento que tenía por Yamamoto se estaba empezando a desvanecer y algo le decía que todo acabaría cuando finalmente se cansara de él.

Por otro lado no podía seguirse negando a la atracción que sentía por el prefecto. Ese sentimiento y el deseo que había nacido en él lo atormentaban, sabía que estaba mal que sintiera eso por otra persona, cuando ya estaba atado a alguien no podía sentir absolutamente nada más.

_¿Por qué el destino se empeña en complicarme la existencia?_

Suspiró y acercó ambos regalos a su pecho, dejaría que su corazón eligiera aunque sabía que de igual manera afectaría a alguien y a sí mismo, pero no podía seguir de esa manera.

Y tomó una decisión.

_Está bien así._

* * *

Algo me dice que Dera va a matarme depués de que lea esto TT_TT, ¡lo siento! (bueno, no en realidad XD)

Llegó el momento de decidir...¿a quién escogerá Haya-kun? ¡Sólo yo lo sé! XD Pero igual espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones o amenazas, las acepto con gusto ^_^U.

Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Ciao!


	6. Can we flyDo I stay

Bien, antes de empezar con esto quiero dejar claro que...¡nada es lo que parece! Así que no importa que impresión les dé la primera parte de este capítulo, ¡no se confíen! porque tengo muchas ideas perversas que probar XD. A partir de aquí empieza todo el rollo que han estado esperando y que me voy a divertir muchísimo escribiendo *_*. Además tengo que decir que hay escenas fuertes -/-U. Como sea, no los distraigo más.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Can we fly... Do I stay?**

La decisión había sido tomada, no sabía si había sido la mejor porque aún tenía un molesto sentimiento dentro que le decía que había cometido un error, pero ya no importaba. Las otras dos personas involucradas ya lo habían escuchado, cada una por su lado y aunque una lo había recibido con alegría, la otra había sido clara en que eso no podía terminar así y que no dejaría de luchar. Era una reacción que se esperaba después de todo pero ahora las cosas con la persona con la que había elegido permanecer iban mejor que nunca y eso le daba las fuerzas para seguir adelante con su decisión.

Llegó a su departamento después de las compras del sábado para encontrar al pelinegro esperándolo en la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír por eso.

- ¿Me esperaste mucho?

- No realmente.

Y con eso ambos entraron sin intercambiar más palabras. Después de que el peliplata dejara las cosas que había comprado en la pequeña cocina fue a sentarse en el sillón de la salita junto a su acompañante.

- ¿Y bien?

- Sólo quería verte- le dio una de sus usuales sonrisas- ¿Es eso un problema?

- Idiota- no pudo evitar el sonrojo.

Al final se había decidido por Yamamoto. Después de mucho pensar se había dado cuenta que el beisbolista tenía razón y no podía desechar todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, los sentimientos que tenía por él eran aún muy fuertes y no podían desaparecer así como así. Por otro lado, la atracción que sentía por Hibari probablemente sólo sería momentánea y se iría en poco tiempo. Se había aferrado a él en un momento difícil y siempre le agradecería el que hubiera estado a su lado, pero no lo vería de nuevo si era necesario por el bien de su relación con el espadachín.

- Jaja, te vez tan lindo sonrojado Gokudera.

- ¡Cállate idiota!- el sonrojo sólo se incrementó.

- Pero es la verdad...y por eso te quiero tanto.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Yamamoto sobre los suyos y no pudo seguir pensando, adoraba sus besos. El ritmo empezó lento y suave pero fue intensificándose con el correr de los minutos hasta volverse un beso salvaje y desbordante de pasión. Gokudera abrió la boca dándole paso a la lengua del pelinegro y ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha por saber quién ganaría el control. Sólo se separaron cuando se les acabó el aire y el moreno le dio una sonrisa antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo a la habitación que tan bien conocía.

- ¡Oye! ¿Pero qué estás...?- intentó argumentar un sonrojado peliplata.

- Vamos, sé que tú también lo quieres- le respondió con una sonrisa pervertida el beisbolista.

Cuando llegaron el espadachín lo acostó sin mucho cuidado sobre la cama y se subió sobre él. Empezó a besar de nuevo sus labios y luego fue recorriendo su cuello hasta donde le permitía la camiseta que estaba usando su novio en esos momentos, así que se la quitó para tener más espacio a su alcance. El italiano no quería quedarse atrás así que también comenzó a quitarle la ropa para poder verlo mejor mientras recorría su torso con las manos. Ambos se detuvieron un momento para verse a los ojos.

- Te ves tan hermoso...

- Cállate.

Y no necesitaron más para continuar con lo suyo. Yamamoto trasladó sus besos al pecho de su novio y este se limitó a gemir quedamente por un momento. Recorrían con caricias la piel que ya conocían, tocaban los puntos en su pareja que sabían que los llevaba a un grado mayor de excitación. Ambos se conocían de memoria después de tantas veces que se habían demostrado su amor de la misma forma. En un momento el beisbolista había dejado completamente desnudo al peliplata y empezaba a acariciarle delicadamente las piernas mientras se acomodaba en medio de ellas. Gokudera se dejó hacer y él mismo comenzó a bajarle el pantalón a su novio para dejarlo en las mismas condiciones en las que él estaba. Cuando ambos se encontraban desnudos el pelinegro empezó a preparar al bombardero, siempre con cuidado.

- Ahh- gimió quedamente el italiano por la intromisión de un dedo en su interior, no importaba cuántas veces lo hubieran hecho, aún sentía algo de incomodidad.

El pelinegro lo besó para distraerlo y metió un segundo dedo, moviéndolos circularmente y luego abriéndolos y cerrándolos para ampliar más su entrada. Las caricias y los besos no se detuvieron en ningún momento y sin que el italiano se diera cuenta, ya tenía tres dedos en su interior. Cuando el moreno consideró que su novio estaba preparado sacó sus dedos y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Estás listo?

- Sabes que no necesitas preguntar- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

- Me gusta estar seguro- le dijo con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

- ¡S-sólo hazlo!- contestó ruborizado el peliplata sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

Yamamoto sólo agrandó su sonrisa antes de dirigir su miembro a la entrada de su pareja. De una sola estocada entró en él, lo que le arrancó un suspiro de gusto y un grito, mezcla de dolor y placer, al bombardero. El japonés esperó unos segundos a que su novio se acostumbrara y luego empezó a moverse lenta y rítmicamente en su interior. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más veloces y ambos suspiraban, gemían y jadeaban de placer. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se buscaban entre sí, tratándole de acercarse al otro tanto como fuera posible.

- Ya...ya no puedo aguantar...más- dijo Gokudera entre gemidos.

- Yo tampoco...- le respondió de la misma forma el beisbolista, acelerando sus movimientos.

Ambos estaban por alcanzar la cúspide del placer y se abrazaron mutuamente para llegar juntos. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos por un momento y se besaron, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentían al tiempo que ambos se corrían, el moreno llenó el interior del peliplata y este se corrió entre ambos. Se quedaron quietos unos minutos mientras ambos se recuperaban y luego el beisbolista salió de su novio y se recostó a su lado.

- Te amo- le susurró cerca al oído.

- Yo también- contestó de la misma forma.

El italiano se acurrucó en el pecho del espadachín y con una sonrisa se quedó dormido mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse y a dejar paso a las estrellas. Su novio se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello antes de que el sueño lo venciera también. Se quedaron juntos, abrazados, sólo alumbrados por la luz de la luna mientras su amor se respiraba en el ambiente.

* * *

Ya era algo tarde cuando el sonido de un celular perturbó la tranquilidad en el ambiente. El pelinegro se despertó algo desconcertado pero al reconocer que era su celular el que sonaba se apresuró a contestarlo para no despertar al albino, saliendo con cuidado de la cama que compartía con él.

- ¿Aló?... ¡Entrenador! ¿Ocurre algo?... ¿Qué?, pero...Entiendo...Estaré listo mañana temprano.

Con eso el beisbolista colgó y dio media vuelta para poder apreciar a su aún dormido novio en la cama. Su mirada se entristeció por un instante antes de acercarse a él. Buscó un pedazo de papel en blanco y escribió una nota rápida que dejó en el buró junto a la cama, después se acercó al italiano y depositó un beso en su frente.

- Lo siento...- le susurró antes de empezar a vestirse.

Odiaba dejarlo así. Sabía que a Gokudera no le gustaba despertar solo después de que habían pasado la noche juntos, se lo había repetido muchas veces, pero esto era importante. Su entrenador lo había llamado para avisarle que la sede de las semifinales había cambiado de lugar puesto que pensaban que el pequeño estadio de Namimori no tendría la capacidad para todas las personas que seguro querrían ir a ver los partidos, ahora los juegos se realizarían en Osaka y tenían que partir temprano en la mañana para instalarse y prepararse a tiempo para su partido del lunes.

Ordenó la ropa del menor que había quedado dispersa por todos lados y la dejó en una orilla de la cama. Con cuidado y una última mirada a su pareja, salió del departamento sin hacer el menor ruido, siendo recibido por el frío aire de la noche. Le hubiera encantado que Gokudera pudiera verlo jugar pero dudaba que siquiera le hablara después de dejarlo así, aunque por otro lado si lo despertaba tendría que darle una larga explicación y no tenía tiempo para eso, debía alistar su equipaje.

_Me disculparé contigo cuando regrese._

Pensó mientras tomaba el rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

El sol entraba despacio por la ventana de la habitación cayendo sobre la cama y despertando al peliplateado que se encontraba dormido allí, aunque este no se sintiera listo para empezar el día. Soltó un gruñido mientras se giraba para evitar que el sol le diera en la cara y estiró su brazo en busca de la persona que debería estar recostada a un lado suyo...

Debería...

Se levantó de un salto al darse cuenta que ese lado de la cama estaba vacío y miró a los alrededores, agudizando sus sentidos para tratar de escuchar algún ruido que le indicara la presencia de otra persona en su apartamento. Nada, no había nadie ahí. Recién entonces notó que no había más prendas que las suyas, delicadamente dobladas en la orilla opuesta a la cama.

El imbécil se había ido.

Apretó con furia las sábanas y frunció el ceño. Odiaba con toda su alma que se fuera de ese modo y se lo había repetido todas las veces que el idiota se había ido temprano a sus prácticas sin siquiera despedirse. Saber que habías pasado la noche con alguien y despertar en medio de sábanas frías lo hacía sentir solo e increíblemente ignorado. Además era domingo, no creía que tuviera entrenamiento ese día. Con furia se arrojó de nuevo a la cama y volteó su mirada a la pared, recién percatándose que había una hoja de papel doblada en su buró.

- Más le vale que haya una buena explicación y no una simple disculpa como la última vez.

Se estiró un poco para alcanzar el papel y lo desdobló para leerlo. Lo primero que leyó fue la ya esperada disculpa seguida de una breve explicación de un viaje urgente a Osaka. Probablemente a esa hora su vuelo ya habría partido. Arrugó la nota entre sus manos y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación con furia.

_De nuevo el beisbol, de nuevo ese estúpido juego._

Una vez más sentía que era abandonado y dejado de lado por un estúpido bate y una pelota. No podía entender porque el bastardo que tenía por novio no entendía lo mucho que ese tipo de detalles le afectaban.

_¿Es así como pretende que funcionen las cosas? ¿Cometiendo los mismos errores de nuevo?_

Ya estaba cansado. Le había costado mucho decidirse por darle una nueva oportunidad ¿y era así como la aprovechaba? Estaba empezando a creer que había tomado la decisión equivocada. Se quedó recostado un rato más, hasta casi el mediodía y luego por fin decidió irse a bañar para salir a dar una vuelta. Se detuvo sólo una vez para comer algo ligero y siguió dando vueltas por la ciudad sin nada mejor que hacer, ni siquiera tenía ganas de visitar al juudaime.

_Necesito distraerme con algo._

Se le vino la idea a la cabeza al pasar por una tienda y ver algo que llamó su atención, no lo pensó mucho y entró para salir al cabo de unos minutos cargado con latas de cerveza y varias botellas de vino y otras bebidas. Normalmente no bebía pero ese día se sentía con ganas de mandar todo al diablo y sabía por anteriores experiencias que el alcohol ayudaba en eso. El vendedor se negó a venderle algo así a un menor de edad, pero una furiosa mirada basto para que dejara cualquier reclamo.

Llegó a su apartamento y se sentó en la sala, rodeado de todas las botellas para empezar con su distracción del día. Comenzó con las bebidas suaves para luego ir subiendo de nivel, acompañando cada vaso con sus inseparables cigarrillos. Ya llevaba un par de horas en ese plan y debían ser las cuatro de la tarde, los efectos del alcohol ya tenían un buen rato haciéndose sentir y su mente estaba algo nublada, podía sentir como todas sus preocupaciones dejaban de tener importancia y una felicidad artificial se instalaba en él. Su momento de relajo fue interrumpido por unos leves golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Y ahora...quién diablos es?- se preguntó molesto mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, resistiendo un fuerte mareo.

Tambaleando un poco llegó a la puerta y la abrió para ver quién era esa fastidiosa persona que osaba molestarlo en esos momentos, pero apenas pudo reconocerlo se quedó congelado en su posición sin entender que hacía él allí.

- ¿Tú?- le gritó confundido.

- Sólo pase a verte- le respondió con la voz monótona de siempre- ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Gokudera no entendía muy bien que hacer en esa situación y el alcohol no tenía nada que ver en ello. Estaba solo, triste, vulnerable y en malas condiciones como para recibir a alguien, especialmente a la persona a la cual había rechazado para seguir con el imbécil que tenía por novio y la cual, digno en su carácter, le había dicho que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

- Hibari...

Definitivamente, su confusión no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol.

* * *

O/O ¡Mi primer lemon! _

No sé que tal estuvo y no sé si quiero saberlo ^_^U, así que no planeo amenazarlos por reviews esta vez XD.

¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Gokudera dejará entrar a Hibari? Y si entra ¿qué pasará entre ellos? XD

¡Lean el siguiente para saber!

Ciao!


	7. To make plans or mistakes

¡Hola a todos! ^_^ Me sorprendí a mí misma con la rapidez con la que actualice O_O, jamás me había pasado antes pero espero que no sea la última vez. Debo decir que la inspiración simplemente fluyó en este capítulo, ya comencé a torturar a Haya-kun T_T, pero de nuevo, ¡nada es lo que parece! XD. Pude haberlo hecho más largo pero preferí dejarlo donde lo dejé, me pareció que era un buen cierre o_o.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**In a moment it takes to make plans or mistakes**

Se le quedó mirando por un momento intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba fuera de lugar con él. Sus ojos se veían algo perdidos y se apoyaba demasiado en la puerta, casi parecía enfermo y afiebrado así que se acercó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para apreciarlo mejor y fue ahí cuando lo notó. Ese olor a alcohol era inconfundible.

- ¿Estuviste bebiendo?- le preguntó levemente sorprendido pero sin dejar que se notara.

- Yo... ¿vas a entrar o no?- preguntó con rudeza el albino como una forma de desviar el tema, mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba al sillón.

- Como quieras- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro antes de seguirlo al interior del apartamento.

Se sentó junto a él y pudo apreciar todas las botellas y latas, algunas vacías y otras a la mitad, que estaban esparcidas entre la mesita del centro y la alfombra del piso. Jamás había pensado que ese herbívoro rebelde solucionara sus problemas así, quizás explotando las cosas o peleando con el primero que se le cruzara, pero no así. Definitivamente algo había pasado y tenía que saber que era.

- ¿Dónde está ese noviecito tuyo?- algo le decía que el problema era ese y él no conocía la sutileza.

- ¡No menciones a ese imbécil!- gruñó el peliplata, dándole la razón a Hibari- ¡Él tiene la culpa de que este así!

- ¿Te obligo a tomar?

- No, pero...

- Entonces no creo que tenga la culpa.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada!- gritó mientras se terminaba una lata de cerveza de un solo sorbo- ¡Vas a acompañarme en esto o no!

El prefecto suspiró y se levantó para buscar un vaso en la cocina, no era su costumbre beber pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo en eso. Cuando volvió a su sitio lo único que decidió tomar fue la botella de sake que aún parecía llena. Definitivamente iba a morder hasta la muerte a ese estúpido beisbolista por haber dejado al italiano en esas condiciones, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que ese tonto había vuelto a cometer una tontería. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras el pelinegro observaba cuidadosamente cuanto alcohol más era capaz de ingerir su acompañante, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le diera un coma etílico.

- Ya es suficiente- le dijo cuando notó que estaba teniendo problemas para articular bien las palabras.

- ¡No...me...tess...or..órdemes!- dijo lo más intimidante que pudo.

- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no lo solucionarás emborrachándote.

- ¡Esse idiota...me dejó de...nevo!... ¡Y todo por ese esstú...pido juego!

Y sin poder evitarlo, finalmente unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Se sentía realmente mal por todo lo que estaba pasando y por el patético modo en que había terminado viéndose frente a Hibari. Lo único que quería era esconderse del mundo un momento pero ese bastardo a su lado no lo había dejado. Había tenido la oportunidad de cambiar por completo su situación y la había dejado pasar por aferrarse a alguien que al final, no había cambiado en nada. Sentía que había perdido, que de alguna forma había fallado. Todo su maravilloso plan parecía que sólo había sido un error, incluso el que en ese momento se encontrara de esa forma. Una cálida mano limpiándole las lágrimas lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Estoy aquí, yo no te voy a dejar solo, así que deja de llorar- usó la voz más suave que pudo.

- Hib...Hibari

De un momento a otro lo había abrazado con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho contrario mientras se permitía desahogar todo lo que tenía acumulado en su interior: angustia, tristeza, ira, decepción. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado y de nuevo, era ese sádico y perfeccionista prefecto el único que se encontraba allí, a pesar de que él mismo lo había alejado de su vida.

- Lo siento...yo debí...

- No lo digas ahora, no tiene caso arrepentirse de cosas que ya pasaron.

-...Gracias...

Se quedaron así un momento, sólo escuchando como el reloj marcaba las seis cuando Gokudera se calmó y se levantó un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder mirar el rostro del japonés. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron y no pudieron apartarse después, azul contra verde. Lentamente el pelinegro empezó a acercarse, casi esperando un rechazo pero se sorprendió cuando fue el mismo italiano quien cortó la distancia entre ambos con un beso mientras las últimas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Se separaron después de unos segundos sólo para volverse a besar con más fuerza y fue Gokudera quien rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Hibari para acercarlo más a él. El pelinegro respondió tomándolo por la cintura y recostándolo en el sillón.

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó sin querer despegarse del todo del ojiverde.

- No preguntes nada...no ahora- parecía que el efecto del alcohol se estaba yendo.

Continuaron así por unos minutos, quizás cinco o diez, hasta que la posición se les hizo incómoda y entre besos se dirigieron a la habitación. El italiano lo guió hasta su cama y ambos se recostaron allí, aún sin querer separarse. En su cabeza todo daba vueltas y no sabía si era por todo lo que había bebido o por todas las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su pecho, lo único que tenía claro era que eso era lo que quería en ese momento, lo que realmente necesitaba. Sentía como el pelinegro lo acariciaba con cuidado, como queriendo memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras le quitaba lentamente la ropa, él no se quedó atrás y empezó a desnudarlo también. Los labios de Hibari recorrían su cuello y pecho con ternura mezclada con pasión, haciéndole difícil el pensar. Sentía pasar electricidad por todos los rincones donde esos dedos tocaban.

- Ah...espera...- gimió cuando el japonés llegó al borde de sus pantalones.

- No te arrepientas ahora...- le susurró este en el oído y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

_Se siente tan bien, es como si siempre lo hubiera estado esperando._

Sabía que la atracción que sentía por Hibari era fuerte pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a este punto. Todo de él lo llamaba, lo seducía, se le hacía difícil incluso respirar y ya había perdido la noción y conciencia de él mismo y del tiempo. No le importaba nada más que seguir sintiendo lo que sentía.

_Si, esto es lo que quiero._

Caricias, besos y calor. Las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes. Sentía el cuerpo contrario tan cerca al suyo, se sentía vibrar ante las atenciones que él le daba, siempre con cuidado, con cariño y pasión, con amor.

- Yamamoto...

El susurro salió antes de que lo pudiera controlar, guiado por la costumbre y ni siquiera se percató de ello hasta que escuchó su propia voz, con un nombre que no debía mencionar, resonar entre las paredes de la habitación y regresando a las dos personas que se encontraban allí a la realidad. Todo movimiento se detuvo y Hibari se separó inmediatamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- su voz se escuchaba amenazante.

Recién en ese momento la lucidez regresó a la mente del peliplateado permitiéndole ver todo lo que estaba pasando desde otra perspectiva. La culpa cayó con fuerza sobre sí y no pudo hacer nada más que cubrirse la cara con las manos en un vano intento de ocultarse a sí mismo los hechos. Se había dejado llevar, la pasión lo había consumido y había estado a punto de ceder y hacer algo que podría haber cambiado su vida para siempre, alterar o destruir todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo había mantenido hasta entonces.

_¿Qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer? ¡Esto no es posible!_

No podía entenderse a sí mismo, había estado decidido a cambiar todo por un poco de felicidad, aún sabiendo que eso no estaba bien, que no podía basar algo así en sólo mentiras. No importaba cuán enojado pudiera estar, jamás podría hacerle eso a Yamamoto, no de esa forma. Si realmente se decidía por alguien más, se lo diría de frente y no actuaría a sus espaldas.

_Actué como todo un cobarde._

Se recriminaba a sí mismo mientras aclaraba su mente y trataba de pensar con la cabeza fría, aunque era algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que la persona sobre él no se había movido ni un centímetro, ni para alejarse ni para acercarse.

- ¿Aún sigues pensando en él?

Esa voz atrajo de nuevo la atención del italiano hacía su acompañante y lo que vio no le agradó en absoluto. Los ojos azules se veían más fríos que nunca, contenían tanta ira que el menor no pudo evitar asustarse. Los puños de Hibari estaban fuertemente apretados a cada lado de su cabeza y parecía que en cualquier segundo podría explotar, algo no muy común en él.

- Yo...no puedo hacerle algo así...- intentó decir pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Fuiste tú el que empezó esto! ¿O es que sólo estabas jugando conmigo?

- Yo no...

No pudo continuar porque un par de furiosos labios se estrellaron contra los suyos, besándolo y mordiéndolo a la vez. Toda la ternura de hace un rato había desaparecido dejando sólo pasión mezclada con ira mal contenida provenientes del japonés. Los besos bajaron de nuevo por su cuerpo, marcando todo a su paso con una furia que cada vez lo asustaba más.

- ¡E-espera! ¡Me estás lastimando!- intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¡Ya no me importa! ¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez en cuánto me lastimas tú? ¡Estoy cansado de ser sólo un consuelo que está ahí cuando tú quieres! ¡Estoy cansado de esto!

Con rabia le quitó el cinturón que sujetaba su pantalón y lo lanzó hacía un rincón de la habitación, donde chocó contra un espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos. El ruido sólo alteró más al italiano que intentaba controlar al prefecto mientras lo miraba con terror.

- Hibari...por favor...detente

- No.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la pesadilla empezara. Las caricias se volvieron bruscas, dejando marcas y moretones por donde pasaban mientras los besos se volvieron mordidas. Gokudera intentó detenerlo pero el pelinegro era más fuerte que él y sólo le basto una mano suya para contener ambas manos del albino. No le fue difícil quitarle el resto de su ropa, ignorando el llanto y las súplicas de este en el proceso. En un momento logró levantarse e intentó alejarse de su agresor pero este lo contuvo acorralándolo contra el estante lleno de libros de su habitación, haciendo caer varios de estos por el golpe sólo para volver a arrastrarlo a la cama.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Ya basta!- intentó suplicar de nuevo, ese no era el Hibari que conocía.

- Pudo haber sido de otra forma pero tú provocaste esto.

Algo dentro de él se rompió con esa respuesta. Sabía que en parte tenía razón, él único que había complicado las cosas era él, pudo haberse decidido desde el principio pero prefirió aferrarse a lo que le parecía más seguro y sólo se había acercado al prefecto cuando se sentía solo o necesitaba a alguien a su lado. No había sido justo con él y casi sentía que lo había utilizado, era normal que el pelinegro explotara y sacara ese lado sádico y sediento de sangre que utilizaba en las batallas.

_He sido un completo egoísta...yo lo puse así._

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro ante la forma de actuar de la persona que tantas veces había tratado de acercarse a él por las buenas. En el fondo, sabía que este era el verdadero rostro de Hibari y eso lo asustaba aún más. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera contra Mukuro. Era casi irónico como la situación había cambiado tanto en tan solo unos minutos y lo peor era que una parte que no conocía de él mismo aún disfrutaba de la cercanía del mayor. Por más daño que este le estuviera haciendo el sentimiento que sentía por él seguía intacto.

- ¡Ahh!- salió de sus pensamientos por la brusca intrusión del miembro del japonés en su interior.

Este se quedó quieto un momento, parecía que esperaba a que se acostumbrara, casi como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de toda la violencia que había descargado en el menor. Sin embargo, el italiano no pudo apreciar su rostro por la oscuridad que cubría la habitación y cuando intentó acercar una mano a la mejilla contraria, el pelinegro empezó a embestirlo toscamente, reteniéndolo contra el colchón.

Los minutos parecieron horas mientras todo el acto se consumaba, Hibari sólo se quedó quieto después de haberse corrido en su interior y salió lentamente para sentarse en una esquina alejada de la cama, tomó la almohada que había terminado en el suelo y la rasguñó con rabia antes de arrojarla a un rincón. Lo único que se escuchaba de fondo eran los lamentos casi apagados del italiano. Ninguno de los dos se movió por otro rato hasta que finalmente el japonés se levantó para vestirse sin voltear a verlo. Una vez que estuvo listo le dio una última mirada a la desordenada habitación y salió sin decir nada al frió de la madrugada, dejando a Gokudera, completamente roto y devastado, en la soledad de su apartamento.

* * *

La ira seguía corriendo por sus venas pero esta vez no estaba enojado con Gokudera, ni siquiera con ese beisbolista idiota, no, esta vez la ira era contra sí mismo. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado o arrepentido de algo.

- ¡Demonios!- dejó escapar mientras golpeaba la pared de una de las calles por las que estaba pasando- ¿Cómo pude haber hecho algo así?

Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, algo no muy común en él y el resultado había sido inevitablemente lastimar a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Sabía que eso podía pasar en algún momento y por eso dudo tanto en acercarse al principio, no quería que su sadismo nato lo afectara pero al final, igual lo había hecho. Se maldijo mil veces más en lo que le demoró su camino a casa, sin poderse quitar de la mente el rostro lloroso y suplicante de Gokudera.

No creía poder verlo a la cara de nuevo, no al menos en un muy buen tiempo y si él decidía que lo quería lejos de su vida, ya no podría oponerse. Había sido vencido por sí mismo.

* * *

Los rayos de luna aún entraban por la ventana del departamento del albino mientras este se hallaba sentado en el espacio que quedaba entre la pared de la esquina y la revuelta cama. Los sentimientos que tenía dentro de sí lo confundían, por una parte estaba molesto y dolido con Hibari por haberle hecho eso, por haberlo lastimado de esa forma tan cruel y no estaba seguro si alguna vez podría perdonarlo; pero por otra parte, si lo hubiera dejado hablar podría haberle aclarado las cosas y decirle que si quería estar con él, sólo que no en ese momento. Ahora ya no estaba seguro de lo que quería o debía hacer.

¿Perdonar a Hibari e irse con él dejando a Yamamoto?

¿Darle una nueva oportunidad al espadachín y olvidarse de una vez del prefecto?

¿Lo perdonaría Yamamoto si le decía lo que había pasado?

...¿Todo eso había sido de verdad su culpa?

No podía responder todas esas preguntas, su mente estaba terriblemente confundida y lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que quería permanecer allí, escondido en su habitación hasta que supiera como enfrentar al mundo de nuevo, desahogando sus sentimientos y sus lágrimas en la soledad.

_¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_

Nunca nadie había visto a Gokudera Hayato en un estado más lamentable.

Lo que los años que pasó completamente solo intentando sobrevivir por su cuenta en el bajo mundo, lo que los abusos, rechazos y palizas no habían logrado con él, una persona lo consiguió en una sola noche, en solo unas horas.

Lo habían quebrado por completo.

* * *

Bueno, supongo que ya notaron que es en esta parte de la historia donde se ubica lo que sucede en el prólogo ^_^U.

Mmm...¡lo siento! T_T Fui cruel con Haya-kun, lo sé, pero era necesario y sólo para que sepan, recién se viene la peor parte ó_ò, sospecho que van a querer matarme, en especial Dera TT_TT.

Como sea, debo ir a deprimirme en alguna parte por esto y por todas las cosas que están pasando en mi vida y que no son muy buenas -_-U.

Ciao!


	8. Carousels in the sky

¡Sorpresa! ^_^ Esta vez me superé a mí misma o_o, jamás había actualizado tan seguido ¡3 capítulos en una semana! Porque terminé este ayer, pero me botaron de mi compu y no pude publicarlo -_-U, como sea, no sé si estoy con exceso de inspiración o es que había pensado demasiado en esta parte de la historia, el punto es que ¡aquí está! XD. Trataré de mantenerme así, por lo menos hasta que entre a la universidad de nuevo dentro de una semana T_T.

_abc_- pensamientos.

- _abc-_ conversación telefónica.

- abc- conversación normal.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Carousels in the sky**

Junto todas sus fuerzas para poder levantarse del suelo y dirigirse al baño, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ducha y meterse bajo el agua fría, no le importaba que recién acabara de amanecer y pudiera resfriarse, en ese momento ya nada le importaba. Se demoró un buen tiempo allí y cuando por fin sintió que era suficiente salió cubriéndose sólo con una toalla. Su mirada chocó de frente con su reflejo en el espejo y aguantando la vergüenza hacía si mismo que tenía, pudo apreciar las marcas que aparecían sobre todo su cuerpo y sus ojos rojos e hinchados. La rabia volvió a invadirlo y sin meditarlo rompió el espejo de un golpe, lastimándose el puño derecho en el proceso pero sin sentir el más mínimo dolor, era como si su cuerpo estuviera entumecido.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que pasar así?_

Sacó unas vendas del botiquín y fue a encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación. Era lunes y debía ir a la escuela pero aún no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para hacerlo, así que se vistió con un pantalón y una camiseta holgada y, después de curarse la mano, tomó su celular para llamar al capo. Rememoró lo que tenía planeado decirle mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de su habitación y se dejaba caer sentado al piso.

_- ¿Juudaime?-_ saludó intentando que su voz sonara como siempre.

_- ¡Gokudera-kun! ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?- _respondió extrañado el castaño.

_- Yo...sólo quería avisarle que no iré a clases hoy._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo? Tu voz se oye algo extraña_- la preocupación era evidente en el tono de voz.

_- ¡No es nada! ¡En serio! Es sólo un ligero resfriado y creo que es mejor que me quede en casa por hoy, es todo._

_- Entiendo, iré a visitarte cuando salga de la escuela._

_- ¡No! ¡No se moleste! No quiero arriesgarme a que se contagie por mi culpa_- mintió descaradamente.

_- ¡Pero alguien tiene que cuidarte!_

_- No es tan grave, estaré bien solo_- pronunció con voz baja- _Si le hace sentir mejor, le llamaré más tarde para decirle como voy._

_-...Esta bien, ¡pero no te esfuerces mucho!-_replicó aún no muy convencido.

_- No lo haré, no se preocupe._

_- Recupérate pronto, Gokudera-kun_

_- Gracias, hasta luego juudaime._

Apenas colgó se sintió terrible por mentirle de esa forma a su jefe pero sabía que si le decía la verdad se iba a preocupar aún más de lo que ya estaba y esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Por otro lado, realmente necesitaba estar solo para aclarar sus sentimientos y tomar una decisión que esta vez fuera definitiva.

Suspiró al tiempo que se levantaba e intentaba arreglar su habitación, no podía dejarla en el estado en el que estaba. Después de botar los trozos de vidrio del espejo tanto del baño como de su habitación, arreglo los libros y cambió las sábanas. Sólo cuando vio todo en su sitio pudo meterse a la cama para intentar dormir un poco, realmente estaba muy cansado.

* * *

Aún después de sentir el tono del teléfono que anunciaba que la llamada había terminado, no dejo de mirar la pantalla fijamente como buscando respuestas en ella. Sabía que Gokudera había mentido, su intuición se lo decía. Lo que le pasaba era algo más grave que un simple resfriado, lo suficiente como para que le costara tanto hablar de eso. Frunció el ceño con molestia sabiendo que por más que lo intentara, su mano derecha no le diría la verdad tan fácilmente y, para ser sinceros, tampoco quería presionarlo.

Terminó de alistar su uniforme a tiempo para bajar a tomar desayuno y partir a la escuela tan solo como no lo estaba hace mucho tiempo. Le molestaba el pensar que de nuevo Yamamoto no se encontraba al lado del bombardero cuando este más parecía necesitarlo, aún si esta vez no era directamente su culpa. Por suerte el campeonato de beisbol terminaba esa semana y su amigo debería estar de regreso el sábado, después de la ceremonia de premiación en la que seguro les darían el primer puesto. Se pasó todas las clases con la cabeza en otro lado, divagando acerca de lo que podría estar pasando.

- Hey, ¿te has fijado? Hibari-san se ha estado comportando extraño.

Esa conversación que llegó a sus oídos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que el profesor ya había salido y estaban en la hora del almuerzo. Agudizó un poco sus sentidos para escuchar el resto de la conversación y se quedó sorprendido al oír que Hibari se había pasado encerrado en su oficina toda la mañana. Ni siquiera salió para poner el orden en los alumnos que habían armado un alboroto durante la clase de educación física, lo cual ya era muy extraño para venir de él.

_¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que le pasa a Gokudera-kun?_

Ese veloz pensamiento atravesó su mente pero lamentablemente no tenía las agallas suficientes como para ir a enfrentar al líder del comité de disciplina y exigirle una respuesta. No, tendría que esperar a ver como se daban los hechos o preguntárselo a Reborn, que siempre parecía saber lo que pasaba.

Aún así, se mantendría alerta a todo.

* * *

El día pasó sin inconvenientes para él, se la pasó recostado en su habitación toda la mañana y no probó bocado en todo el día, no tenía hambre. Por suerte recordó llamar al juudaime a la hora en que normalmente salían de clases y le dijo que había mejorado y que al otro día iría a clases como siempre, no podía preocuparlo demasiado y había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar. Después de horas de reflexionar sobre el mismo tema había decidido que primero hablaría con Hibari, si podía arreglar las cosas con él o al menos recibía una buena explicación y una disculpa, entonces terminaría su relación con Yamamoto cuando este regresara del campeonato. Por otro lado, si no llegaba a un acuerdo con el prefecto dejaría ese tema de una vez por todas y el pelinegro habría perdido su última oportunidad.

Si, no había sido fácil pero esta vez haría lo correcto. A pesar de lo que había pasado seguía teniendo ese sentimiento que Hibari le provocaba, estaba molesto pero no podía odiarlo aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a iniciar algo con una persona a la que no le importaba lastimarlo. Si Hibari no le prometía que eso jamás volvería a pasar entonces todo acababa entre ellos.

El día siguiente llegó antes de lo que esperaba, no durmió en toda la noche pensando en todos los detalles de lo que tenía planeado aclarar ese día. Se levantó cansado y se dio una ducha rápida para desperezarse, al volverse a mirar al espejo se dio cuenta de lo terrible que lucía. Su piel lucía más pálida de lo normal y tenía unas gigantescas ojeras bajo sus ojos, además aún eran evidentes las marcas que Hibari había dejado en su cuello y se veía tan frágil que parecía que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento y a decir verdad, así se sentía. Se vistió rápido con su uniforme y tomó una bufanda de uno de sus cajones, procurando acomodarla para que las marcas ya no se notaran.

_Al menos realmente parezco enfermo._

Pensó mientras salía a encontrarse con el juudaime, sin comer nada ese día tampoco.

- ¡Gokudera-kun! ¿Realmente estás bien?- le preguntó este apenas lo vio- Creo que deberías haberte quedado descansando hoy también.

- ¡No se preocupe juudaime!- respondió de inmediato- Ya se me pasará- terminó en un susurro.

A pesar de que intentó hablar ese día con Hibari era obvio que el prefecto lo estaba evitando. No había dado la cara aunque había explotado una parte del patio que era perfectamente visible desde la ventana del comité de disciplina y eso era demasiado. Lo buscó por toda la escuela pero sus subordinados no querían decirle nada por más que los amenazaba y aunque hubiera sido capaz de seguir, su estómago vacío y la preocupación del juudaime no lo dejaron.

Decidió dejarlo por ese día, quizás al siguiente tendría más suerte.

* * *

Toda la semana, toda la maldita semana había buscado al bastardo sádico de Namimori y no había podido hablar con él. Cuando le parecía verlo e iba tras él este se las ingeniaba para desaparecer en sus narices, incluso ya había pensado en secuestrar a Hibird para obligarlo a aparecer pero hasta ese estúpido pájaro parecía estarse escondiendo. Estaba harto y lo peor era que el campeonato de béisbol había terminado con los resultados que ya esperaban y Yamamoto estaba de regreso con el primer puesto.

Y ahora era él quien se escondía.

Fue fácil el fin de semana, simplemente tuvo que ignorar las llamadas y por suerte al idiota no se le ocurrió mostrarse por su casa, pero sabía que al regresar a clases tendría que enfrentarlo y aún no estaba seguro de cómo. Inesperadamente el capo pareció notar su incomodidad y lo ayudó a evitar al beisbolista por unos días y el equipo del beisbol hizo el resto. Como siempre, esa era su prioridad.

- ¡Gokudera espera! ¿Aún estás molesto conmigo?-pero no podía librarse para siempre.

- Lárgate idiota, estoy ocupado- le dijo sin voltear a verlo mientras intentaba salir de la escuela a paso veloz para volverse a encerrar en su apartamento.

- ¡Detente!- y antes de que pudiera preverlo, el beisbolista lo abrazó por la espalda- Sé que tienes razones para estar enojado conmigo pero...odio que las cosas estén así, hablemos ¿si?

- Idiota...-susurró el albino antes de voltear a verlo- Lo siento, pero ya no hay nada que hablar, se acabó.

- ¿Qué? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

- Hablo muy en serio, ya no podemos seguir juntos- aún evitaba su mirada.

- Si es por que me fui...

- ¡Es por muchas cosas!- gritó sin poder evitarlo más- ¿No lo entiendes? Esto estaba mal desde hace mucho, sólo alargamos las cosas pero ya no tiene sentido.

- Gokudera, por favor...

- Es suficiente Yamamoto

Fue lo último que dijo antes de soltarse del agarre y correr hacia su departamento sin voltear atrás. Las lágrimas por lo que acababa de hacer rodaban por sus mejillas pero sabía que eso era lo mejor. Se quedara o no con Hibari, las cosas con Yamamoto ya no funcionaban y no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa manera.

Por suerte ese día era viernes y no tendría que verlo hasta el lunes.

* * *

Observaba todo desde la azotea de la escuela, el lugar al que solía ir para evitar a esos molestos herbívoros y reflexionar un poco sobre todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente. Frunció el ceño cuando un recuerdo no muy agradable cruzó por su mente, sabía que el bombardero lo había estado buscando pero apenas regresó el estúpido beisbolista había dejado de insistir y fue aún peor cuando él mismo vio como este lo abrazaba al salir de clases el pasado viernes. La rabia corrió por sus venas al presenciar esa escena y se fue del sitio para no ver más aunque sabía que ese enojo no tenía sentido.

Él lo había echado todo a perder, ya no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

Sorprendentemente el beisbolista no había tratado de acercarse al italiano por unos días y eso le llamó la atención, se suponía que ya habían arreglado las cosas. Fue el jueves cuando ya no pudo evitar más a Gokudera y este lo alcanzó en la azotea donde tanto le gustaba estar.

- Te estuve buscando.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que quiero hablar contigo! No puedes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Claro que puedo y tú también deberías, sólo olvídalo.

- ¿Olvidarlo?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba- ¿Cómo...cómo puedes decir eso?

- Yo ya lo hice y no es tan difícil- era mentira y lo sabía pero pensaba que eso era lo mejor.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No puedes pedirme que haga de cuenta que nada pasó! ¿Acaso significo tan poco para ti?

- ...- esta vez demoró un poco más en hallar la respuesta- Ya tuve suficiente de todo esto, no necesito más- su voz era apenas un susurro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- no entendía a qué se refería, a menos que...- Acaso...acaso ¿era esto lo único que querías?

El silencio se instaló un instante entre ellos, Hibari volteó un poco para poder verlo y se arrepintió de inmediato, se veía tan demacrado como si no hubiera descansado en semanas y quizás era verdad, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y se veía tan vulnerable que sólo quería sostenerlo y no dejarlo caer. Pero no, ya le había hecho demasiado daño y probablemente el estado en el que se encontraba el italiano era su culpa, lo mejor era que lo dejara en paz y así podría regresar a la vida que tenía antes. Aunque le doliera, tenía que hacer que se alejara de él antes de que todo empeorara.

- Fue simplemente sexo, algo de una sola noche y la pasé muy bien, no sé que más esperabas.

Un trueno sonó apenas terminó de decir esas palabras que le habían costado tanto, el cielo se nubló y las primeras gotas empezaron a caer. Pudo ver claramente como los ojos del albino se opacaban y la tristeza caía sobre él, de nuevo por su culpa.

_Perdóname, lo siento...de verdad, de verdad lo siento._

Había entendido que eso no tenía ningún sentido, a pesar de que quisiera tanto conservarlo a su lado al final sólo iba a lastimarlo, era lo mejor que sabía hacer después de todo, lastimar y hacer sufrir a los demás y era por eso que se había vuelto una persona tan solitaria pero no quería condenar al peliplata a lo mismo, no quería arrastrarlo con él. Prefería que lo odiara y que nunca más quisiera verlo a hacerle daño otra vez, aún podía salvarlo de él mismo.

_Vete, yo no te merezco, vete antes de que sea tarde y no pueda dejarte ir._

- Tú...- la voz del italiano fue tan débil que casi no la escucha- Tú solo jugaste conmigo, todas esas cosas que dijiste...eran mentira...

El prefecto notó como algunas gotas rodaban por sus mejillas pero no podía estar seguro si eran lágrimas o gotas de lluvia, rogó para que fuera lo segundo. Odiaba lastimarlo aún más pero sabía que sólo así podría matar sus ilusiones con él, esas mismas ilusiones que había cultivado tanto. Parecía que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo suyo pero se esforzó para que no se notara en su expresión, una tormenta se desataba en su interior, una tormenta que nunca iba a poder olvidar pero mientras el otro pudiera ser feliz no le importaba lo que pasara con él.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Yo realmente creí en ti! ¡Estaba decidido a dejar todo por ti!

- Nos acostamos y fue divertido, supéralo de una vez y regresa con tu noviecito- esta vez sonaba enojado.

- ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Te odio!

Fue lo último que escuchó del bombardero antes de que este se fuera corriendo, tirando con fuerza la puerta a su salida y causando un ruido estruendoso que perduró por unos minutos. El pelinegro esperó a dejar de escuchar sus pasos veloces por las escaleras antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo para liberar su propio dolor a solas. Nunca se había odiado tanto pero era consiente que algo así era inevitable.

Después de todo, era cómo su pequeño puercoespín, si te acercas mucho te lastimará aunque no sea su intención y Gokudera se había acercado demasiado.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía, lo único que quería era alejarse de quien tanto dolor acababa de causarle, de esa persona que creyó que era la indicada, alguien en quien podía apoyarse, alguien en quien confiar pero de nuevo sólo le había mentido como todos, que sólo le mentían, lo traicionaban, lo abandonaban.

¿Es que acaso valía tan poco?

Ya no quería pensar sólo quería encerrarse de nuevo hasta que todo pasara. No le importaba la lluvia que cada vez se volvía más fuerte, tampoco el dolor que recorría su cuerpo por esforzarlo demasiado cuando estaba tan débil o las punzadas que sentía en uno de sus costados y que se volvían cada vez más insistentes.

Estaba tan concentrado en su dolor interno que ni siquiera le prestó atención a la persona que había escuchado parte de la conversación tras la puerta y que ahora lloraba en silencio.

* * *

¡Lo hice de nuevo! T_T ¡Volví a complicarle la existencia a Haya-kun! TT_TT ¿Por qué seré tan mala? -_-U

Pero aún puedo volverlo peor XD, así que esperen el siguiente para saber quíen escuchó todo, aunque creo q ya lo saben XD.

Ciao!


	9. Crying rain

¡Tan tan! ^_^, si, me demoré un poco pero el capítulo no quería salir y tenía que afinar algunos detalles, pero finalmente ¡aquí está! Aunque tengo que advertirles que le compliqué aún más la vida a Haya-kun XD, ese parece ser mi pasatiempo favorito últimamente. Ahora no los entretengo más porque el título dice bastante, sufran por ustedes mismos XD.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Crying Rain**

Se sentía fatal.

Se la había pasado toda la noche llorando después de su "charla" con Hibari y aún no podía creer que él realmente hubiera dicho eso, se negaba a aceptar que todo lo que él le había prometido fuera mentira y que simplemente quería aprovecharse de él para, después de obtener lo que quería, desecharlo como si fuera cualquier cosa. No, no podía ser de esa manera, nadie podía ser tan cruel ¿o sí?

Por otro lado, si eso era cierto ¿había terminado con Yamamoto en vano? Había tomado esa decisión muy aparte de lo que pudiera pasar entre él y Hibari, había terminado esa relación porque las cosas iban mal a pesar de todo el esfuerzo puesto en mejorarla pero tenía que aceptar que la intromisión del prefecto también había jugado un papel importante en todo eso. Ya le había costado mucho hablar con el beisbolista por la vergüenza que aún sentía, pero saber que ni siquiera había valido la pena le hacía pensar que nunca más sería capaz de estar siquiera en la misma habitación. Lo había hecho sufrir más de lo necesario.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por eso y estaba a punto de odiar a Hibari también.

Decidió levantarse cuando se cansó de estar tirado en la cama y al mirar al reloj se sorprendió al notar que era más tarde de lo que parecía, el día se encontraba completamente nublado. Con toda la pesadez del mundo se decidió a levantarse para ir en contra de su voluntad a la escuela, aún bajo el riesgo de cruzarse con el culpable de su estado en el camino pero no podía seguir preocupando al juudaime.

Fingió lo mejor que pudo que estaba bien apenas vio al capo y el día hubiera transcurrido sin inconvenientes sino fuera por la extraña actitud del espadachín, quien no se molestó siquiera en mirarlo en toda la mañana y mucho menos en dirigirle la palabra. Al principio pensó que sólo quería mantener la distancia para no poner más incómodo el ambiente entre ellos y la culpa no le permitió intentar acercarse para saber lo que le pasaba, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado porque de alguna manera sabía que era el culpable de que Yamamoto se encontrara así. Sin embargo, lo que no se esperó fue que apenas tocó el timbre que anunciaba el receso, este lo tomara con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastrara hasta la desierta azotea sin parar ni un minuto a escuchar sus quejas.

- Oye, ¿qué rayos te pasa?- preguntó cuando al fin lo soltó.

-...- el beisbolista le daba la espalda pero era evidente que algo andaba mal- Tú... ¿por qué me hiciste esto?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- realmente estaba confundido, a menos que...

- ¿Por qué me engañaste con ese bastardo?- murmuró con odio mientras volteaba a encararlo.

- Y-yo...- no sabía que decir, veía el dolor y el sufrimiento que le había cansado en sus ojos y no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, aún le importaba lo suficiente como para sentirse mal por causarle ese daño.

- ¡Era por eso, verdad! ¡Terminaste conmigo por eso!

- E-eso no es cierto.

- ¡Deja de mentirme!

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo!- no quería que pensara eso.

- ¿Cómo puedo creerte? ¡Los escuché ayer! ¡Escuché claramente que te habías acostado con él! ¿Es verdad?- lo miró fijamente, atento a cualquier respuesta que le diera.

- E-eso...- no sabía que hacer pero ya era muy tarde para intentar ocultar algo- Es...es cierto- susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo me estuviste viendo la cara?- ahora realmente sonaba decepcionado.

- ¡Sólo fue una vez! ¡Te lo juro!

- ¡No te creo! Pensé que podía solucionar las cosas entre nosotros pero al final sólo perdía mi tiempo ¿verdad? Ya habías encontrado a otro con quién revolcarte- escupió las palabras con todo el veneno del que fue capaz.

- ¡Las cosas no fueron así!- las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus ojos, le dolía que lo tratara así cuando había sido una persona tan importante en su vida, alguien por quien aún sentía un cariño tan grande- Yo...me sentía muy solo después de que te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte y...empecé a tomar, él vino y...

- ¿Ahora me dirás que no fue tu culpa?- interrumpió con un tono irónico.

- ¡No me estoy justificando! Sé que también fue mi culpa pero... estaba muy confundido y me dejé llevar...

- ¡Eso no es ningún motivo!- estaba más que furioso.

- ¡Lo sé! Sé que eso no estuvo bien, sé que cometí un error...yo...lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

- ¡Eso no arregla nada! Ya nada podría reparar esto, toda la confianza que te tenía, la imagen que tenía de ti...todo se ha terminado.

- No quiero que pienses así de mí, no tú...

- ¿Y qué te puede importar ya mi opinión? ¿O es que ahora quieres regresar sólo porque él no te hace caso?- sus palabras tenían toda la intención de lastimarlo y disfrutó la mirada perturbada del ojiverde, sentía la ira acumularse en su pecho- Escuché lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que él jugó contigo de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste conmigo, ¿es por eso que te disculpas?

- No es así, tú de verdad me importas...siempre lo has hecho...

- ¡Ya cállate!- no pudo soportarlo más.

Antes de poder controlar su propio cuerpo se había acercado lo suficiente para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla al peliplata y mandarlo al suelo bruscamente por la fuerza que había empleado, rompiéndole el labio al instante. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición por un momento aún tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Gokudera miraba pasmado a la persona frente suyo y que no reconocía en esos momentos, Yamamoto jamás, jamás se había atrevido a levantarle la mano.

- No te creo- sentenció sin dudarlo y con la mirada más fría que nunca- No te quiero cerca de mí nunca más, si él no te quiere ahora yo tampoco tengo porque aceptar sus sobras.

Con esas últimas palabras hirientes el pelinegro se fue sin voltear a verlo ni una sola vez, saliendo a paso veloz de la azotea y dejando al italiano en la misma posición en la que había caído. Aún no podía comprender como se había dejado llevar por la cólera y sentía un pinchazo de culpa por lo que había hecho pero, una parte de él que no conocía hasta ese momento, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Se lo merecía.

* * *

Se quedó en ese lugar aún después de que el otro se hubiera ido. La lluvia estaba empezando a caer mezclándose con sus lágrimas, como si compartiera su dolor y el del guardián de su elemento. Por más cosas hirientes que hubiera dicho lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa era su forma de disfrazar su propio dolor y se sentía terriblemente mal por haberlo causado, esa nunca fue su intención.

Intentó levantarse pero al instante un profundo dolor lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo sujetándose el abdomen con ambas manos. Dolía, en verdad dolía, sentía como si algo estuviera rompiéndose lentamente dentro de él y sin que pudiera evitarlo los quejidos provocados por el dolor empezaron a salir de su boca. Se encorvó todo lo que pudo como si eso pudiera calmar en algo su agonía.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¡Duele! ¡Casi no puedo resistirlo!_

- ¡Mierda!- dejó salir en medio de un grito de desesperación.

Se encontraba solo en esa parte de la escuela y no podía estar seguro de que alguien pasara a ayudarlo. Escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a clases sonar y supo que esas esperanzas estaban perdidas, nadie vendría. Como pudo empezó a levantarse lentamente del suelo y cuando pudo mantener el equilibrio se dirigió a paso lento hasta la puerta. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle y se sentía mareado pero no podía desistir, no en ese momento. Bajar las escaleras fue una verdadera pesadilla y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caerse, logrando sostenerse en el último minuto y llegar a la planta baja donde por suerte quedaba la enfermería.

- Maldita...sea...- gruñó entre quejidos.

Avanzó apoyado en la pared hasta que vio el letrero de la enfermería y aunque sabía que Shamal no lo atendería, por lo menos esperaba que le diera algo para que se le pasara el dolor, eso o él mismo revisaba toda la oficina hasta encontrar los malditos calmantes. Para cuando llegó a la puerta después de lo que le parecieron horas, el dolor de cabeza había empeorado y ya casi no podía estar en pie, usó sus últimas fuerzas para abrir la puerta y su visión se tornó borrosa.

Sólo pudo ver dos manchas que parecían personas antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

La ira lo seguía carcomiendo por dentro, sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar y lo que menos quería era descargarse con Tsuna o con cualquier otro compañero de clases. Fue al salón y tomó sus cosas para irse a casa, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día. Se cruzó con el capo en el camino pero este no dijo nada así que sólo le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de salir de la escuela, justo en el momento en que el timbre para anunciar el fin del receso sonaba.

La lluvia que caía sobre él lo acompañó en todo el camino hasta un parque cerca de su casa donde finalmente se sentó para descansar. Las gotas que caían y lo acariciaban le habían ayudado a tranquilizarse y ahora que el enojo se había esfumado, sólo le quedaba el dolor. Aún no podía creer que Gokudera hubiera podido engañarlo de ese modo.

_¿Por qué me hizo esto si yo lo amaba tanto?_

Sabía que su relación tenía problemas pero nunca imaginó que algo así podría ocurrir. La imagen que tenía del italiano se había deshecho y sabía que jamás podría confiar en él de la misma manera. Todo el respeto como novio, como amigo o incluso como persona que podía tenerle se estaba perdiendo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Le dolía el orgullo al que hasta entonces nunca le había dado demasiada importancia, le dolía el corazón después de una traición así, le dolía el alma porque era el amor de su vida.

Se quedó en esa banca por varios minutos más hasta que sintió que podía ir a casa con la sonrisa que siempre solía poner, no quería preocupar a su viejo. Junto todo el valor que podía y reinició el camino a su hogar mientras pensaba en una excusa creíble.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- ...Yo...- lamentablemente no pudo pensar en nada cuando ya había llegado a su casa.

- ¿Acaso te sentiste mal?- la preocupación era evidente mientras revisaba a su hijo con la vista intentando encontrar algo diferente.

- So-solo fue un pequeño malestar y...y...- la mirada de su padre detrás del mostrador le dijo que había descubierto su mentira.

- Es por Gokudera ¿verdad?- usó un tono serio y era una suerte que en ese momento no hubiera nadie en el restaurante- Sé que hace algún tiempo tienes problemas con él.

- Hasta tú lo notaste- dijo en medio de un suspiro y se sentó en uno de los bancos, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo más- Terminamos...me engañó papá, yo de verdad lo quería y él me engañó, él no me ama, ni siquiera me respeta- su tono era verdaderamente lastimero.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Lo escuché en una conversación, luego lo confronté y él mismo lo aceptó.

- ¿Te dio alguna explicación?

- Dijo que sólo había sido una vez y que pasó porque se sentía muy solo y confundido...- aún había resquicios de enojo en su voz.

- Pero no le creíste ¿verdad?- era increíble como podía hablar con tanta calma a pesar del tema que estaban tratando- Escúchame Takeshi porque voy a decirte algo que probablemente no te va a gustar.

- ¿Qué?- lo miró confundido.

- Para empezar...- dijo con un suspiro mientras buscaba las palabras- Esto era algo que ya veía venir. Gokudera es un chico muy atractivo y era predecible que tarde o temprano alguien más intentaría acercarse a él, además si tomamos en cuenta lo descuidado que lo tenías...

- ¿Acaso estás de su lado?- gritó alterado el pelinegro sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Cállate y escucha!- la mirada fiera que puso tranquilizó a su hijo en un instante- No justifico lo que hizo pero puedo comprenderlo. Quizás ni tú mismo te diste cuenta pero le estabas dedicando demasiado tiempo al beisbol, sé que es importante para ti- agregó cortando la queja que pretendía hacer el menor- Pero tampoco era bueno que dejaras de lado a las otras cosas que también son importantes. Cada vez que él venía a buscarte y tú no estabas podía ver como se entristecía, realmente le dolía, quería decírtelo pero esperaba a que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo...supongo que me equivoqué.

- Eso no lo justifica...- susurró resentido.

- Lo sé, pero cuando una persona se siente sola suele buscar la compañía de alguien en cualquier forma posible y muchas veces se cometen errores en el proceso, él debió ilusionarse y confundir sus sentimientos, quizás estuvo luchando contra eso por mucho tiempo y ni tú mismo te diste cuenta.

- ¿Y se supone que ahora debo perdonarlo?- aún estaba molesto.

- No te pido que hagas eso, sé que a ti también te duele esta situación y tu orgullo está herido, la confianza que tenías en él se perdió y eso es algo que toma mucho tiempo reparar. Lo único que quiero es que no lo odies ni lo culpes totalmente de esto porque así te lastimaras a ti mismo también. Él de verdad te ama Takeshi, se nota en sus ojos cada vez que te mira y sé que tú también lo quieres, piensa en eso antes de tomar una decisión apresurada, recuerda lo feliz que fuiste con él.

Con eso Tsuyoshi regresó a la cocina y él se quedó unos minutos más para finalmente ir a su dormitorio. Tenía mucho que pensar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas y unas náuseas lo atacaban. Tomó aire antes de intentar concentrarse en saber dónde estaba pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, una conocida voz le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- Hasta que al fin despiertas Hayato.

- Shamal...- volteó su vista al doctor- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Viniste aquí por tu cuenta y te desmayaste en la puerta cuando convenientemente el director había venido a buscar unos informes. Tuve que atenderte si no quería problemas con él, incluso se quedó un rato para ver lo que te hacía y me pidió que le informara de tu situación después, realmente no quieren perder al mejor promedio de la escuela ¿cierto?

- Mm...no recuerdo mucho, sólo que algo me dolía horrores y casi no podía mantenerme en pie- intentó escudriñar en su memoria y cuando lo logró no le agradó lo que vio y su ánimo decayó al instante, el doctor notó eso perfectamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó mientras se acercaba para sentarse al lado de la camilla.

- Mi vida es una mierda...sólo eso- respondió apático- Pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué demonios fue lo que me pasó?

- Bueno aún no estoy seguro pero ya que me vi obligado a revisarte te saqué una muestra de sangre que ya mandé a analizar, aunque sin necesidad de eso puedo decir que no has estado alimentándote últimamente, estás demasiado pálido y probablemente esa debilidad fue la que te causó el desmayo, por el momento lo único que hice fue ponerte suero y algunas vitaminas que deberían ayudar a que te recuperes, además te curé el labio.

- ¿En serio?- sólo en ese instante notó que tenía una bolsa de suero conectada al brazo izquierdo y llevó su otra mano a la gasa en su labio- ¿Es todo?

- No esperes más, ya sabes que no atiendo hombres.

- Como sea, debo volver a clases- intentó levantarse un poco pero sintió una débil punzada en el abdomen que lo mantuvo en su sitio- Auch...

- ¿Ese es el dolor al que te refieres?- lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño y recibió un asentimiento de su alumno- A simple vista no encontré nada que pudiera causarlo pero deberías ir a un hospital a que te revisen, ah y por cierto...ya acabaron las clases.

- ¿Qué?- sin creerlo miró por la ventana dándose cuenta que ya había atardecido.

- Te pasaste todo el día inconsciente, incluso tu adorado jefe vino preocupado a buscarte cuando no regresaste al salón y sólo se tranquilizó cuando le dije que estarías bien, trajo tus cosas cuando terminaron las clases- le contó mostrándole su maletín sobre una silla en la esquina.

- Rayos, no quería preocupar al juudaime- se quejó- Supongo que debo irme a casa.

- No eres el único, yo también quiero irme antes de que ese prefecto pase por aquí- comentó mientras le quitaba la vía del brazo.

Gokudera no pudo evitarlo pero tembló ante la mención de Hibari, aún no estaba listo para cruzárselo y menos después de lo que había pasado con Yamamoto, tenía que irse lo antes posible pero por otro lado, aún no se sentía con fuerzas como para irse caminando a casa. Shamal lo observó de reojo, sabía que algo andaba mal con el chico pero no podía meterse si es que no lo llamaban, además ese colapso y el dolor que decía tener...no le daban muy buena espina.

- Alístate, te llevaré a casa en mi auto- dijo despreocupado mientras alistaba sus propias cosas.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Apúrate antes de que se me pase la generosidad- le advirtió con un tono juguetón.

- ...Gracias- murmuró con una sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba.

Había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

Miraba las sombras sobre el techo de su habitación. Todo en su casa estaba en completa calma a esas horas de la noche contrastando terriblemente con toda la confusión que reinaba en su cabeza, las palabras de su padre aún seguían rondando en su mente y no estaba seguro de si esa vez podría hacerle caso.

Amaba a Gokudera, lo sabía y estaba consciente del hecho de que no podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente pero por otro lado, no podía perdonar algo así. La confianza y la idea que tenía de él habían desaparecido, no podía creer que no fue capaz de respetar su relación porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que lo que había pasado entre él y Hibari debía haber sucedido mientras él estaba en Osaka, esa era la única explicación a que el italiano no se hubiera molestado en reclamarle por su abrupta partida. Probablemente sólo se decidió a terminar con él por la culpa que sentía o por lástima.

Eso lo puso aún más furioso.

Él lo había dado todo en su relación y aunque hubiera cometido errores no se merecía que le hicieran eso.

_Es simplemente injusto._

Suspiró dándose la vuelta en la cama. Aún cuando estaba tan molesto una parte de sí quería luchar por Gokudera, quería ir con él y hacerle entender que no podría encontrar a nadie que lo amara más, que no necesitaba a nadie más. No quería verlo con Hibari o sufriendo por él, ese bastardo no valía la pena.

Sin embargo su enojo y su orgullo herido eran más fuertes, no le rogaría a alguien que le había demostrado que no se lo merecía. Por primera vez sería egoísta y se preocuparía por sus propios sentimientos antes que por los demás. Estaba herido, dolido y no podía ni quería perdonarlo, no en ese momento.

Si, mientras más lejos estuviera de él...mejor.

Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

* * *

¡Ja! Lo hice de nuevo ¿verdad? ^_^U Separé a la parejita pero por lo menos ninguno está muerto...aún o_o XD

Cambiando de tema, ¿qué creen que le pasa a Haya-kun? Porque creanme, cuando las cosas van mal para Haya-kun en mis fics...pueden ir peor XD

Culpen a mi atormentada mente de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo porque ya estoy avanzando en eso.

Ciao!


	10. Options change

¡Hola a todos! ^_^U Bien, vine para desgraciarle una vez más la vida Haya-kun T_T. Para empezar quiero desearle mucha fuerza a Japón desde aquí T_T, me da mucha tristeza la situación por la que está pasando y espero que puedan recuperarse pronto como siempre lo hacen ^_^. Ahora volviendo al fic, se supone que en esta historia Shamal sabe todo lo que pasó en el futuro y acerca de las llamas, es para darle sentido a lo que pasará o_o.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Options Change**

Se sentía realmente enfermo.

Todo el fin de semana y un poco más se lo había pasado encerrado en su departamento sin salir ni siquiera a comprar la comida, se había conformado con las pocas cosas comestibles que tenía en su hogar y los almuerzos que el juudaime amablemente le llevaba pues se encontraba muy preocupado por él. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba recostado en la cama, fumando o leyendo, levantándose sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario y de verdad no podían culparlo pues el dolor, aunque había disminuido en gran medida, seguía presente en la forma de una punzada cuando hacía algún movimiento levemente brusco. Sabía que tenía que haber ido al doctor como le dijo Shamal pero no tenía ánimos para eso.

Suficiente con que su ex novio lo odie y la persona que supuestamente lo quería tan sólo se haya aprovechado de él de la peor manera.

Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie con esfuerzo, ya era miércoles y aunque no le agradaba la idea tenía que ir a clases de una vez si no quería preocupar más al juudaime quien ya se había tomado demasiadas molestias intentando cuidar de él. Además se sentía algo mejor. Con paso lento se dirigió a recoger al capo como siempre y como ya se imaginaba, el beisbolista no se presentó para acompañarlos.

- Realmente las cosas van mal entre ustedes ¿cierto?- preguntó de pronto el castaño, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así, tenía que ayudarlos.

- Yo...- no sabía que decir, aún no se sentía preparado pero sabía que no podía ocultar las cosas por más tiempo- ...Terminamos, él no quiere volver a verme- dijo con un suspiro.

- ¿Tan grave fue lo que pasó?- estaba atento a cualquier reacción de su mano derecha.

- Se enteró de que hubo algo entre Hibari y yo- pronunció el nombre con algo de resentimiento.

- E-entiendo- en realidad no lo entendía pero ya había pensado en algo así, suspiró con pesar, era algo delicado y no podía meterse en eso.

- Se acabó juudaime, con él y con ese bastardo-había dolor en su voz- Estoy solo de nuevo.

- ¡No!- lo detuvo sujetándolo de un brazo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- No digas eso porque no es verdad, aún me tienes a mí Gokudera-kun, estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites de la misma manera que tú lo haz estado siempre conmigo.

- Juu-juudaime- susurró sorprendido el peliplata antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de emoción- Gracias...muchas gracias.

Con una última sonrisa compartida entre ambos siguieron con su camino a la escuela.

* * *

Observaba la entrada de los alumnos a la escuela desde la azotea, debía asegurarse de que ninguno hiciera algún desorden o los mordería hasta la muerte. El viento frío de la mañana le acariciaba el rostro y eso le sentaba muy bien, lo ayudaba a despejar sus pensamientos y las culpas que lo atormentaban. Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que se anunciara el inicio de las clases y aún no veía a la persona por la que estaba esperando desde hace unos días así como tampoco había visto al herbívoro e intento de capo con el que siempre parecía estar, por otro lado, el estúpido beisbolista había llegado desde hace mucho y se había puesto a entrenar como si quisiera destruir toda la cancha de beisbol sin contemplación alguna. Algo andaba mal y lo sabía, pero meterse sólo complicaría las cosas.

De pronto lo vio.

Caminaba a paso lento con el castaño al lado, aún sabiendo que con esa paciencia llegarían indudablemente tarde. Entrecerró sus azules ojos con sospecha, esa era su confirmación de que algo había pasado. Cuando estuvieron más cerca pudo notar como el italiano parecía más delgado y pálido que de costumbre, su apariencia lucía demacrada y débil, como si una simple brisa pudiera derrumbarlo y por un momento quiso correr a su lado para evitar que algo así pasara...pero no podía.

Apretó los puños con impotencia y se mordió el labio inferior sacándose un poco de sangre, odiaba no poder acercarse a él y ayudarlo, preguntarle que le pasaba o simplemente estar a su lado pero sabía que él mismo había renunciado a ese derecho y se recordó que fue por el propio bien del albino. Si se acercaba sólo iba a lastimarlo de nuevo y no quería eso, por más que deseara ayudarlo debía alejarse. Se dio media vuelta y entró al edificio sin mirar atrás.

Si iba a salir de su vida tenía que ser de una sola vez.

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba el receso había sonado y con la misma pesadez con la que había estado todo el día se dirigió a la azotea para almorzar algo y fumar un poco mientras el juudaime charlaba con la hermana del cabeza de césped, o al menos ese había sido su plan antes de que Shamal se apareciera de no sabía donde y lo llevara con él hacía la enfermería sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, aprovechándose de su falta de fuerzas. Estaba cansándose de que todos lo arrastraran de ese modo.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa contigo?- preguntó después que el doctor lo obligara a sentarse en una camilla y cerrara la puerta con llave.

- Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte, algo serio- volteó para mirarlo a los ojos y recién en ese momento Gokudera notó lo cansado que se veía Shamal y las ojeras que tenía por no dormir lo que parecían varios días- Recogí tus exámenes de sangre.

- Oh...- un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, así que ese era el problema.

- Tuve que repetirlos varias veces por mi cuenta para estar seguro pero finalmente lo confirmé.

- ¿Es tan grave?- no le gustaba esa seriedad, estaba empezando a asustarlo.

- Quiero que me escuches bien porque tienes que entender lo que te pasa- tomó aire con esfuerzo y se puso delante del albino, parecía inseguro de cómo empezar- Dime Hayato... ¿tú sabes cuál fue la causa de muerte de tu madre?

-...Fue una enfermedad- respondió serio al cabo de unos segundos, _¿Shamal también lo sabía?_

- Exacto- confirmó con un semblante preocupado pero firme- A decir verdad la verdadera razón por la que tu padre me contrató fue para que yo pudiera encontrar una cura, su enfermedad era muy extraña y en ese entonces nadie tenía los conocimientos necesarios para tratarla excepto yo pero...

- No funcionó...- completó abatido el peliplata, ya sabía como habían acabado las cosas.

- Te equivocas, la cura que encontré si logró hacer efecto, al menos por un tiempo.

- ¿Qué?- eso no se lo esperaba- ¿Entonces qué diablos pasó?

- Bien...- dio un suspiró y se sentó a su lado, iba a ser una historia larga- Como ya te imaginas, la mayoría de mis curas consisten en otra enfermedad que anule la que ya se tiene pero en su caso sólo pude encontrar una que la ayudaba mediante la elevación del número de hormonas de estrógeno en su cuerpo y dejaba que este se restableciera solo. Sin embargo, si ocurría alguna otra importante alteración a nivel hormonal en su cuerpo en los meses después de aplicarle la cura, esta se anulaba y la enfermedad volvía con fuerza, matándola en poco tiempo. Lo que no sabíamos en ese momento era que había un pequeño factor que alteraba todos nuestros planes.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-se notaba confundido intentando asimilar la historia lo más rápido posible, hasta que lo entendió- N-no...no me digas que...

- Si, ella ya estaba embarazada de ti- hizo una pausa viendo la perturbada expresión de su ex alumno- No lo supimos hasta que le hice un chequeo un mes después y tú ya tenías dos meses de gestación. Fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos, algo que no tenían planeado en ese instante pero tú madre lo aceptó increíblemente bien, a pesar de que sabía que el estar embarazada significaba que la cura se anularía conforme su cuerpo se fuera preparando para tenerte. Tu padre no cuestionó su decisión, a decir verdad se preocupó más por otro asunto que no habíamos tomado en cuenta.

- ¿Cuál?- su voz sonaba apagada y no lo miraba a los ojos.

- No pensamos en cómo podría afectarte la cura que le di a tu madre a ti, que ya estabas dentro de ella- intentó poner una mano en su hombro pero se arrepintió a medio camino- Sabíamos que haber estado expuesto a ese incremento anormal de hormonas iba a afectarte porque aún estabas en desarrollo pero ya no podíamos hacer nada. Tuvimos que esperar unos meses antes de poder revisarte bien y aparentemente todo estaba normal, fue hasta que naciste y fuiste llevado al castillo que pudimos revisarte bien y descubrimos lo que en verdad pasaba.

- ¿Y que fue lo que descubrieron?- volteó levemente a mirarlo, pero su ánimo seguía por los suelos.

- El nivel hormonal al que estuviste expuesto alteró tu cuerpo por el interior aunque por fuera no había señales de nada extraño- se detuvo un momento y tomó aire, lo que venía era lo más difícil de explicar- Dentro de tu cuerpo se desarrollaron no sólo órganos reproductores masculinos sino también femeninos- volteó y pudo ver la expresión horrorizada del peliplata así que se apresuró a continuar- Esos órganos eran completamente inutilizables debido a que tú genéticamente eres hombre así que no nos preocupamos por eso, incluso pensamos en extraerlos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de otra cosa.

- ¿Ahora qué?- se estaba alterando, era demasiada información para un día.

- Tú heredaste la enfermedad de tu madre- le dio un poco de tiempo antes de continuar- La presencia de esos órganos equilibraba de alguna manera las cosas y mantenía controlada la enfermedad así que decidimos dejártelos y es por eso que en todos estos años no habías tenido ningún problema, sin embargo algo ha cambiado en las últimas semanas y la cura ha dejado de hacer todo su efecto.

- Un momento... ¿es por eso que me he estado sintiendo mal? ¿Es porque tengo esa enfermedad?- la angustia se notaba en su voz, no eran buenas noticias.

- En parte si, pero también hay otra causa- Shamal lo vio fijamente y suspiró, era ahora o nunca- Hayato...estás esperando un hijo.

- ... ¿Q-qué?- lo miraba en shock.

- Estás embarazado.

-...- durante un segundo parecía que el mundo se hubiera detenido y entonces...- Jajaja ¡Deja de bromear con eso idiota!- Gokudera empezó a reírse histéricamente pero era evidente que sólo se mentía a sí mismo- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que esas cosas no funcionaban!

- Eso era antes de que despertaras tus cinco tipos de llamas.

El italiano se calló inmediatamente y su expresión se puso en blanco, parecía que se había quedado congelado y perdió todo el color del rostro, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Por un instante Shamal pensó que colapsaría allí mismo y no podía culparlo, las emociones fuertes no eran buenas para él en ese estado.

- Explícate- pronunció de repente llamando la atención del doctor.

- B-bueno, tú tienes cinco tipos de llamas en tu cuerpo que necesitan mantenerse en un equilibrio perfecto, si alguna de ellas perdiera el control el resto también lo haría y terminarían destruyéndote desde adentro pues tu cuerpo no podría soportarlo- inició como si diera una charla científica- De alguna manera tú te las has ingeniado para lograr eso dejando que cada una permanezca latente en tu interior pero eso no significa que ellas no te afecten en algo- volteó para mirarlo a la cara- Las llamas del sol tienen la propiedad de la activación y al estar presente en tu cuerpo de alguna manera iniciaron la regeneración de las células de esos órganos como si los estuvieran curando y los volvieron funcionales.

- No, e-eso no...no puede ser- no lo creía.

- Sé que es difícil escuchar esto, pero...

- ¡No! ¡No sólo es difícil! Esto no...no me puede estar pasando- estaba perdiendo el control.

- Necesito que te tranquilices, alterarte no te hace bien y a él tampoco- señaló su vientre.

- ¡No lo trates como si fuera alguien! ¡No lo es! ¡Es sólo un estúpido grupo de células que NO debería estar ahí! Es...es eso...es como un tumor.

- ¿Qué dices?- lo miró confundido, ¿estaba insinuando lo que creía?

- ¡Sácalo! ¡No lo quiero! ¡Extírpalo y haz lo que quieras con esa cosa, pero no lo quiero!

- ¡Tranquilízate Hayato!- levantó la voz mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, uno de sus mosquitos voló amenazadoramente alrededor del joven- No me hagas calmarte a la fuerza.

- ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Esta es una pesadilla!

- Rayos...- suspiró el doctor- Tú lo pediste.

- ¿Q-qué?- dijo al sentir un pequeño piquete en el cuello y empezó a ver borroso.

El doctor lo observó un poco más, sabía que debía ser cuidadoso para no empeorar el estado del muchacho así que sólo le aplicó un sedante suave que lo pondría a dormir unas horas. Necesitaba que se tranquilizara para hablar de cómo afrontarían las cosas de ahora en adelante, no iba a ser un tema sencillo. Suspiró cuando vio cómo el menor finalmente cerraba los ojos para dormir, unas cuántas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos en el proceso.

Esto iba a ser difícil.

* * *

Miraba nervioso el reloj notando cómo los minutos pasaban y aún no había rastro de su mano derecha. De nuevo no había vuelto del receso y por experiencias pasadas sabía que eso nunca significaba algo bueno pero ya que no entendía lo que pasaba sólo le quedaba esperar a que este apareciera para hablar con él. Probablemente se encontraba otra vez en la enfermería sintiéndose mal, debía hablar seriamente con él acerca de ir al hospital porque esos síntomas eran preocupantes.

Miró hacia la pizarra intentando concentrarse pero era inútil, necesitaba saber que pasaba con sus amigos y aunque sabía que Reborn ya debía tener sospechas, este nunca se las decía y siempre le contestaba con un "descúbrelo solo" cuando se lo preguntaba. Era exasperante.

Su mirada se dirigió a un costado y vio de reojo a Yamamoto, su semblante estaba tranquilo y actuaba como si nada pasara, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo que Gokudera fuera a clases o no y algo le decía que no estaba fingiendo del todo.

Frunció el ceño.

Sin importar lo que hubiera pasado entre ambos no podía creer que el beisbolista se hubiera vuelto tan desconsiderado. Habían estado juntos desde que comenzaban segundo, es decir hace un año y medio, no podía entender como lo dejaba ir de esa manera o como no le tenía algo de consideración a todo ese tiempo a su lado.

Ya no los entendía.

Volvió a mirar la pizarra para perderse entre todos los números que estaban escritos en ella. Buscaría a Gokudera cuando terminaran las clases y le ordenaría que le dijera toda la verdad para poder ayudarlo.

No lo dejaría solo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez e intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía mantener sus pensamientos en orden pero cuando la palabra "embarazo" cruzó su mente, toda la pesadilla de la que había escapado temporalmente cayó sobre él. Su mirada expresaba terror y volteó asustado encontrado al pervertido doctor sentado junto a su cama. Sólo una mirada entre ambos basto para que retomaran la conversación desde donde la habían dejado, ahora con un italiano más tranquilo de por medio.

- Esa no es una opción- explicó severo.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Lo quiero fuera de mí! Si no lo haces tú buscaré a alguien que lo haga o lo haré yo mismo- retó sentándose.

- ¡Cálmate y escucha!- lo sujetó fuertemente de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos- El producto y el saco que lo contiene están fuertemente adheridos a tus órganos internos, además que se aferraron a la aorta abdominal para poder proveerse de sangre, si intento sacártelo tendría que operarte y terminaría desgarrando algo, morirías desangrado en segundos.

- ¡Eso no me importa! Además, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque mientras estabas inconsciente te hice una ecografía- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sólo en ese momento Gokudera notó la máquina extraña que se encontraba en una esquina- Sabía que te resistirías así que tuve que hacerlo de esa forma. Tienes un poco más de tres semanas de gestación.

- ¿Tres?- preguntó mientras hacía cálculos mentales, su expresión paso del aturdimiento al horror en cuestión de segundos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba- No...oh no...¡diablos!- gritó con rabia mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo ocultando su mirada.

- ¿Algún otro problema?- la reacción hablaba por si misma pero quería confirmarlo.

- ...Yo...no sé de quién es...- susurró bajito pero lo suficientemente audible para el otro.

- Ah...ya veo- eso no se lo esperaba, según tenía entendido el novio del ojiverde era el beisbolista pero si decía que no sabía de quien era entonces...bueno, no era quien para juzgar al chico.

- No quiero tenerlo- murmuró firme pero sin mirarlo.

- Ya te dije que esa no es una opción, además aún tengo algo de ética como médico- lo observó con el ceño fruncido pero se relajó- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees?- otra vez se estaba alterando- ¡Mírame! ¡Soy un hombre! De por sí esto ya es una aberración pero ¿te has fijado la edad que tengo? ¡Recién voy a terminar el tercer año!

- Bien, eso significa que ya vas en el último año y ¡vamos! Eres un chico listo ¿no? Realmente no necesitas la escuela- dijo intentando animarlo- Aunque debo admitir que si me preocupa un poco, este tipo de embarazo de por sí es muy riesgoso y podría empeorar porque eres muy joven, pero si te cuidas...

- ¿Cuidarme?- interrumpió con rabia- ¡Soy un mafioso! Mi vida está en peligro constante y el juudaime...Oh Dios... ¿Co-cómo se supone que voy a proteger al juudaime en estas condiciones?- la preocupación absoluta se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Sé que el Vongola lo entenderá.

- ¡No puedo decírselo! Sería una total vergüenza, no podría soportar causarle esa humillación- se cubrió la cara con las manos- Esto es horrible, es demasiado para mi solo...

- No estarás solo.

- ¿No?- respondió sarcástico y volteó a verlo con una mirada que intentaba reflejar odio pero en la que se notaba el dolor- Yamamoto me odia y...él...él sólo jugó conmigo.

- De acuerdo, las cosas no están bien pero tampoco tenemos muchas opciones- intentó animar las cosas de nuevo- No podemos interrumpir el proceso así que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que sobrevivas hasta que el tiempo se complete, el producto debería desprenderse por sí mismo para poder nacer y entonces podríamos sacarlo sin causarte mucho daño.

- Un momento... ¿sobrevivir?- lo miró con desconfianza- ¿Estás diciendo que la enfermedad que heredé de mi madre podría matarme antes?

- Bueno, en parte si pero...- había metido la pata, se suponía que estaba dándole esperanzas- La verdad es que tu cuerpo no está preparado para algo así, mientras el producto crece podría aplastar tus órganos y generar una presión dolorosa en los tractos espinotalámicos de la columna, además la pelvis...- vio el aura ensombrecida del adolescente- Pero es mejor no pensar en eso, si te estabilizamos ahora y te cuidas bien podríamos ahorrarnos muchas complicaciones futuras.

- Genial...- susurró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y cubría sus ojos con uno de sus brazos- Si no muero durante el proceso podría morir cuando me saquen esta cosa y aún si sobrevivo a eso la enfermedad va a matarme ¿cierto?- quitó el brazo y miró a su antiguo maestro- ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez y nos ahorramos lo demás?

Para sorpresa suya Shamal sólo le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y estiró una mano para desordenarle el cabello con un gesto paternal.

- No será tan malo, en serio- luego volvió a su pose seria- Dime, el dolor que tuviste el otro día ¿se debió a algo en especial?

- Yo...peleé con Yamamoto y el me golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarme al piso.

- Entonces es tal como pensé, tuviste una amenaza de aborto provocada por esa caída y sin saberlo las vitaminas que te di debieron ayudarte, además de que guardaste el reposo necesario al no venir estos días- miró pensativo el techo un momento- Aún así no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo y debes alimentarte bien, en los exámenes también salió que tienes anemia y eso podría ser una complicación mayor así que te daré algunas vitaminas...oh, y tampoco puedes usar tus cajas de armas en lo más mínimo y por supuesto olvídate de los cigarros.

- ¿Y cómo protegeré al juudaime?- preguntó preocupado por la seguridad de su jefe, tanto que no le prestó atención a lo de los cigarros.

- Tendrás que dejar eso en segundo plano y limitarte a explicarle las tareas- respondió risueño como si fuera divertido.

- ¿Porqué haces esto?- lo miró confundido- Tú no atiendes hombres.

-Digamos que es un caso especial ¿si?- le sonrió- Y hasta que sepas cómo lidiar con esto, lo mantendremos como nuestro pequeño secreto, me encargaré de revisarte periódicamente.

-...Gracias- y antes de poder evitarlo se había aferrado con fuerza a la bata del doctor y ocultado su rostro en su pecho, derramando las lágrimas contenidas por todas las emociones que había tenido en solo un día.

El doctor sólo le acarició el cabello pero no se molestó en apartarlo. Aunque eso fuera en contra de su propia política no podía dejar al albino solo en eso. Podía ser un mocoso imprudente y malcriado pero la situación por la que estaba pasando era algo muy difícil y que no le desearía a nadie. Una charla de sólo treinta minutos le había cambiado la vida por completo.

Sólo por esa vez haría una excepción.

* * *

O_O ¡Muajajajaja! ¡Lo hice de nuevo! XD ¡Le destruí la vida a Haya-kun!

Bueno, sólo para aclarar: los tractos espinotalámicos son los que transportan los estímulos del dolor y se encuentran en la columna. (Si, tuve que desenpolvar mi libro de neuroanatomía en el que me hicieron aprender todo el cerebro y la estúpida médula espinal ¬¬). Intenté hacer este m-preg lo más pegado posible a la realidad, pero usando los elementos del anime. Espero que haya quedado bien y que convezca ^_^U, aún así si no les gustó pueden hacermelo saber con un review.

Eso es todo ¡no me maten! TT_TT

Ciao!


	11. Chances fail

Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de la novela preferida de las seis XD. Como sea, me tomó tiempo hacerlo y aún no estoy muy convencida con el resultado, pero al menos explica lo que debe explicar. Las cosas que están mal pueden ir peor en mis fics así que ya pueden pensar en lo que viene ^_^U. No les quito más tiempo, la pagina ya me quito suficiente cuando no me dejaba actualizar -_-U

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Chances fail**

La campana de término de clases había sonado hace unos minutos y de nuevo su peliplateado amigo no había aparecido, incluso el profesor le preguntó por él y tuvo que decirle que se encontraba en la enfermería por la misma razón por la que había faltado los anteriores días, por suerte este no hizo más preguntas y pudo suspirar tranquilo, no se le daba bien mentir aún cuando sabía que en parte podía ser verdad. La intranquilidad lo carcomía por dentro mientras se dirigía donde el doctor, la situación se complicaba y ya los demás lo habían notado. Kyoko lo había detenido unos minutos para preguntarle por el bombardero con un rostro preocupado y no le pudo decir mucho, Ryohei también lo había ido a buscar con la diferencia que él gritó que estaba preocupado al extremo desde el otro lado del pasillo. Incluso a Haru y a los niños les había llamado la atención que el italiano no estuviera metido en su casa intentando enseñarle algo de matemáticas por lo que la castaña decidió tomar su lugar como tutora y el bovino, extrañamente, hacía menos travesuras que de costumbre.

Suspiró. Todos sabían que algo andaba mal y lo peor era que no tenían idea de qué hacer para ayudar. Su familia estaba inquieta y aunque hacía todo lo que podía para mantener la calma, él mismo necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Lo peor había sido la reacción de Bianchi al perseguirlo por toda la casa con pasteles en mano para intentar sacarle algo y sólo había dejado de hacerlo cuando Reborn, de nuevo con ese aire de saberlo todo, le había dicho que "aún no era tiempo" y que debía esperar un poco más.

_¿Esperar a qué?_

Era la duda que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Era como si el arcobaleno hubiera querido darles una pista que no podían captar del todo. Por otro lado, le molestaba enormemente que los únicos a los que parecía no importarles fueran los mismos que tanto parecían preocuparse antes por el italiano. Yamamoto no se había molestado en acercarse a preguntar nada y sólo se dedicaba a entrenar, mientras Hibari seguía aterrorizando a la escuela como de costumbre sin voltear ni una sola vez a verlos. No estaba bien que ambos lo dejaran solo en este momento, no era justo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la puerta de la enfermería. Tocó suavemente antes de entrar y pudo ver al doctor Shamal guardando algunos papeles en un archivo y al ojiverde sentado en una cama, limpiándose el rostro de lo que parecían... ¿lágrimas?

- ¡Gokudera-kun! ¿Te sientes bien?- se acercó preocupado a su amigo.

- ¡Cla-claro juudaime! Es...es sólo que me acabo de despertar- dijo con una sonrisa que se notaba fingida haciendo suspirar al capo al darse cuenta que de nuevo se estaba esforzando en no molestarlo.

- Sé que algo te pasa Gokudera-kun, ¿vas a decírmelo de una vez o tendré que obligarte?- la seriedad en su voz hizo que ambos italianos lo miraran sorprendidos.

- Y-yo...- no sabía que decir, no quería mentirle a su jefe pero aún no estaba listo para hablar de algo que ni él mismo terminaba de aceptar- Lo que pasa es que...- sabía que el castaño no se quedaría tranquilo sin una respuesta, así que tendría que darle una verdad a medias- Estoy enfermo, juudaime.

- ¿E-enfermo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- se alarmó el menor mientras se acercaba para mirar más de cerca al peliplata.

- Tengo la misma enfermedad que mató a mi madre- observó su cara perpleja- Ella la tenía desde antes que yo naciera y...no pudieron encontrar una cura- no pudo evitar desviar la mirada- Sabía que iba a morir y rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de mi padre para que ni él ni yo tuviéramos que sufrir viéndola así, por eso que me dejó con él. Cuando yo cumplí tres años ella iba a verme al castillo pero...la enfermedad la mató antes de que llegara y provocó el accidente.

El silencio llenó por un momento el consultorio mientras el futuro jefe digería lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando finalmente entendió lo que eso significaba sus ojos se abrieron con horror mientras pasaba las miradas entre ambos hombres frente a él. El miedo lo llenó en un instante al pensar que alguien tan importante para él se encontraba en una situación tan riesgosa y esta vez, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

- ¿Qui-quieres decir que tú vas...que vas a...?- ni siquiera podía decirlo.

- Si le aplicamos el tratamiento adecuado no tiene que ser así- respondió Shamal entrando en la conversación- Aún con lo avances que hay ahora quizás no podemos curarlo pero si podemos darle muchos años más.

- Entonces...Gokudera-kun va a estar bien ¿verdad?- miró esperanzado al médico.

- Bueno...- dudó un poco mirando a los dos jóvenes hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- Va a estar bien siempre y cuando se cuide y ya que no puedo confiar del todo en él para eso tendré que encargártelo a ti- terminó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?- gritó escandalizado- ¡No puedes molestar al juudaime con esto!

- ¡Gokudera-kun!- intervino el capo con una mirada seria y el ceño fruncido, haciendo que el peliplata se quedara quieto al instante- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no eres una molestia? ¡Estás enfermo! Y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer entonces lo haré aunque te quejes- volteó la misma mirada decidida hacia Shamal- ¿Cómo tiene que cuidarse?

Los siguientes minutos el doctor se los pasó diciéndole a Tsuna todas las recomendaciones que el italiano necesitaría de ahora en adelante para mantenerse saludable, de todos esos la mayoría estaban relacionados con el embarazo aunque el menor no lo sabía y sólo muy pocos tenían que ver en sí con la enfermedad, principalmente porque no había mucho que pudieran hacer mientras el bombardero se encontraba en ese estado. Cuando al fin terminaron ambos jóvenes salieron juntos para irse a casa con el mismo paso lento con el que habían ido en la mañana. Shamal podría haberles dado un aventón pero tenía que hablar con el director e inventar una buena excusa para la situación de Gokudera.

- No vuelvas a intentar ocultarme algo así ¿de acuerdo?- dijo de pronto el castaño cuando estaban por llegar a su casa- Tengo derecho a saber lo que te pasa- no se oía molesto pero si muy serio con respecto a ese tema.

- Yo...- no podía mirarlo a la cara, no cuando aún había algo más importante que no le había dicho- Lo siento...

- No te disculpes solo...confía un poco más en mi...para lo que sea.

No volvieron a hablar pero no era necesario. Tsuna sabía que había algo más grave, su intuición se lo decía y aunque quería saberlo no podía forzar más al albino. Estaba seguro que se lo diría cuando estuviera preparado y mientras tanto, sólo procuraría cuidar de él de la misma forma en que este lo había protegido desde hace tanto tiempo.

Era hora de devolver el favor.

* * *

Las luces del atardecer entraban por los resquicios de las cortinas cerradas de las ventanas de un oscuro lugar. No se podía ver nada más allá de alguna sombra en lo que parecía ser un gran salón con muebles antiguos y cubiertos de polvo. Unas cuantas velas iluminaban lo suficiente para que las personas encapuchadas que se encontraban reunidas ahí pudieran arrodillarse frente a un ser completamente cubierto con una larga capa y una capucha, haciendo imposible verle alguna parte del cuerpo, que se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón que asemejaba un trono. El silencio inundaba el sitio hasta que la figura habló con una voz profunda.

- Entonces... ¿está confirmado?- esperó hasta que la persona más cercana se pusiera de pie.

- Si- respondió inclinándose un poco como una muestra de respeto- Nuestro informante está seguro de la información que nos brindó, repitió los exámenes varias veces para estar seguro.

- Entiendo- murmuró con un tono macabro- Esto es algo muy serio y lo tomaremos como una prioridad máxima. Debemos ocuparnos antes de que sea tarde así que vayan allá y descubran quién es, manténgame informado.

Al instante todas las figuras, excepto la que había hablado, salieron del lugar. Esperaron a oír que se habían ido antes de tratar un asunto más delicado.

- ¿Qué haremos una vez que lo encontremos, señor?

- Elimínenlo- no había duda en su voz- Algo así no debe existir.

- Pero...

- ¡No quiero cuestionamientos! Es una orden directa.

- Como diga.

Con esas palabras la última figura salió detrás de los demás, dispuesto a acatar las órdenes de su líder. Algo le decía que eso no estaba bien pero sabía que desde hace mucho ese tipo de decisiones no estaba en sus manos.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que el futuro capo de la familia Vongola se enterara de la enfermedad que padecía su mano derecha y en todo ese tiempo los roles entre ambos habían cambiado. Tsuna no sólo lo interrogaba todos los días apenas lo veía acerca de lo que había desayunado y si había tomado las vitaminas, sino que además le llevaba un bento preparado por su madre para el almuerzo y al salir prácticamente lo arrastraba a su casa para que cenara apropiadamente. Tampoco lo dejaba realizar ningún esfuerzo, por más mínimo que fuera, y ya varias veces le había confiscado los cigarrillos que le estaba costando más de lo que pensó dejar. Gokudera no quería ser una molestia para el castaño así que seguía todas las indicaciones para no generar problemas innecesarios a su jefe y por suerte, según los últimos análisis que le había hecho Shamal, la anemia había disminuido bastante y las cosas parecían ir bien.

Por otro lado, se sentía más fatigado que antes, tenía mucho sueño y a veces sentía una leve presión en la cadera que lo molestaba un poco, además que su sentido del olfato se había agudizado y cada vez que percibía el olor de la comida tenía náuseas y ganas de vomitar que no siempre podía contener, terminando con él corriendo a buscar un baño y dejando a un muy angustiado Tsuna esperando. Todo eso le llegaba a empeorar aún más su cambiante humor. Por suerte, el décimo le había atribuido esos síntomas a la enfermedad y no sospechaba de la verdadera causa.

Ese día, sin embargo, se estaba yendo solo a casa por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. El arcobaleno tenía preparado un entrenamiento especial para el capo y este no había podido oponerse, principalmente por la pistola que le apuntaba a la cabeza, así que se había ido no sin antes darle un gran número de indicaciones al albino para que llegara seguro a casa.

Ya estaba a la mitad del camino cuando pudo sentir el peligro.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle y buscó algún lugar donde ocultarse en caso de que fuera algo serio. El juudaime había sido muy claro acerca de que debía alejarse de los problemas. Pudo ver un callejón que estaba seguro era un atajo hasta la zona donde vivía pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse una sombra se le tiró encima y pudo esquivarla por sólo unos centímetros, apenas estaba estabilizándose en el suelo cuando tuvo que saltar para no ser atravesado por la decena de dagas que le arrojaron. Después de esconderse detrás de un basurero aprovechó el escándalo y la huída que emprendieron las asustadas personas que se encontraban cerca para observar a su atacante.

Una figura imponente cubierta del todo por una capa negra y una capucha con bordes dorados sobre su rostro. Definitivamente no era una persona común.

Por instinto dirigió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos para sacar la caja de Uri pero recordó que Shamal le había prohibido totalmente usar sus flamas.

- Demonios...- susurró pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que el desconocido lo atacara con dagas otra vez y un mareo se presentó por el movimiento repentino que hizo al evadirlas- Ahora no...

Sólo ese segundo basto para que su oponente sacara un arma de caja dorada y la abriera sacando una extraña ave que se lanzó al ataque. No lo pensó más. Sacó el sistema CAI y se cubrió con los escudos, ese movimiento pareció sorprender al otro y ahora él tomó la oportunidad para atacarlo con una bomba de humo, aprovechando su confusión desapareció del lugar al instante. Cuando se sintió seguro y supo que nada lo perseguía se dio un momento para descansar siendo inundado inmediatamente por un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Supo lo que eso significaba pero no podía hacer mucho, la debilidad no lo dejaba avanzar y sabía que en cualquier segundo perdería la conciencia.

Se sentó en suelo para evitar una caída brusca.

- ¡Gokudera-kun!

Fue lo último que oyó antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

* * *

No le sorprendió despertar en la enfermería, lo que si le sorprendió fue ver a su jefe tan perturbado a un lado suyo. Volteó la mirada a Shamal y vio detrás de él la estúpida máquina para hacer ecografías. Lo entendió todo. Juudaime ya lo sabía.

El silencio rodeó a los presentes un momento antes de que finalmente el peliplata se atreviera a sentarse y hablar.

- Juudaime yo...

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Esto es algo serio, Gokudera-kun- lo interrumpió el castaño dándole una mirada severa.

- No...no sabía como decírselo, aún me cuesta hacerme la idea- no se atrevía a verlo a la cara- Me da tanta vergüenza...

- No tienes porque tenerla, esto no es algo malo- se sentó a su lado en la cama y estiró con miedo una mano hasta uno de sus hombros- El doctor Shamal ya me explicó lo riesgoso de todo esto y ahora que conozco la situación vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque tú y ese bebé estén bien.

- Pero...- agachó la cabeza por lo que iba a decir- Yo no lo quiero...

Pudo sentir claramente como el capo se tensaba cuando dijo esas palabras pero tenía que ser sincero. Comprendía que su jefe era una persona muy amable y por la manera en que había hablado de la "cosa" que tenía adentro, sabía que se molestaría porque pensara de esa forma pero no podía evitarlo. No estaba listo para algo así, ya tenía suficientes problemas.

- Escúchame Gokudera-kun- hizo que lo mirara a la cara y apretó el agarre en su hombro- Sin importar las circunstancias, este niño no tiene la culpa de nada ¿entendido? Sé que no puedo obligarte a ser padre si no quieres pero...sólo...sólo deja que nazca, si después de que eso ocurra no has cambiado de opinión entonces...buscaremos otra solución.

- Juudaime...- lo miró sorprendido, el castaño era más comprensivo de lo que jamás había pensado y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas estuvieran a punto de salir- Gracias por entenderlo.

- Bien, ahora tengo que irme, ya me retrasé en el entrenamiento que Reborn me puso cuando salí a buscarte- observó la mirada interrogativa de su amigo y supuso que quería saber cómo lo había encontrado- Tuve un presentimiento pero eso no importa, el doctor Shamal te llevará a casa- le dio una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta- ¡Nos vemos mañana Gokudera-kun!

Después de que el menor se fuera con una sonrisa, el silencio volvió a llenar la habitación por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué te pasó? Estoy seguro que eso no fue un simple desmayo provocado por tu estado- habló por primera vez el médico.

- Me atacaron y tuve que defenderme usando mis armas de caja.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Te advertí que no las usaras! ¡Es muy riesgoso!

- ¡No tuve otra opción! Ese no era un tipo común, tenía una capa extraña que no le dejaba ver el rostro y también usaba armas de caja con un ave aún más extraña dentro.

- Así que ya empezaron a actuar.

Una voz que no provenía de ellos sonó y ambos voltearon a la ventana, encontrando a Reborn parado allí con una mirada seria. Era obvio que había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado con Tsuna. El arcobaleno entró de un salto y se acomodó en la cama frente a Gokudera, parecía que iba a ser una charla seria.

- ¿Sabes quién lo atacó?- preguntó el doctor.

- Fueron los Riscatto- observó a los ojos al peliplata antes de seguir- Son un grupo que tiene la misma condición que los Vendicare, sólo que ellos se encargan de proteger las costumbres más antiguas y arraigadas dentro de la mafia. No muchas familias están de acuerdo con ellos por las tradiciones tan estrictas y anticuadas que tienen pero nadie se atreve a decirles nada o de lo contrario, se considera que esa familia ha caído en desgracia y llevado la vergüenza a su nombre.

- Pe-pero... ¿por qué me atacaron?

- Debieron enterarse de alguna forma de tu estado y eso es algo que ellos no pueden permitir- suspiró y dejó que su sombrero cubriera sus ojos- Para ellos, un hombre que cumple el rol de procrear de una mujer es una aberración de la naturaleza, algo que no debe existir y consideran que su deber es solucionar ese error- levantó la mirada de nuevo- Van a intentar eliminarte y borrar toda evidencia de que esto alguna vez pasó.

El silencio se volvió tan incómodo y pesado que ninguno podía respirar bien. Por la mente de Gokudera pasaban mil pensamientos contradictorios, cada uno más perturbador que el otro y sentía que en cualquier momento toda esa presión terminaría por matarlo.

- Los primeros exámenes que le hice fueron en un hospital- susurró Shamal mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el ceño fruncido- Debieron obtener la información de ahí.

- Ya me imaginaba que tarde o temprano se enterarían, ellos tienen informantes en todos lados, sólo esperaba que nos dieran suficiente tiempo para pensar en una manera de tener al niño y a Gokudera seguros. La familia no puede involucrarse directamente o tendremos serios problemas.

- Entonces... ¿qué haremos?- el italiano no iba a aceptarlo pero estaba empezando a sentir miedo.

- Por ahora nada- vio la mirada asustada del albino y continuó- Si sólo fue uno por ti eso quiere decir que aún no saben quien eres o al menos no saben que estás dentro de nuestra familia. Hasta que lo averigüen tendrás que andar con cuidado y evitar llamar la atención, una vez que tu embarazo esté en una fase más segura te trasladaremos a un refugio secreto para que no te encuentren. Es lo único que está en nuestras manos.

- Entiendo...- agachó la cabeza para que no vieran su semblante lleno de dudas- Si eso sirve para no poner en peligro a la familia por mi culpa, lo haré.

- Bien- el arcobaleno asintió a la respuesta del albino- No le diremos nada a Tsuna por ahora, ya tiene demasiado que analizar y puede hacer algo imprudente intentando protegerte.

Con esas últimas palabras el bebé saltó a la ventana para desaparecer de nuevo. El doctor se quedó mirando la ventana por unos minutos, como si aún pudiera ver a Reborn antes de darse la vuelta para ver al desamparado adolescente sentado en la cama. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, ya tenía demasiados problemas como para ahora sumarle este más, ¿es que el destino no tenía ya suficiente contra él? Sabía que lo único que podía hacer era mantenerlo lo más sano posible para que tuviera las fuerzas de soportar lo que venía.

- Alístate, es hora de ir a casa- fue lo único que pudo decirle.

El ojiverde escuchó esas palabras y las obedeció de manera automática, sin estar realmente muy consciente de lo que hacía. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la idea que sus oportunidades se estaban yendo una a una y no podía hacer nada para aferrarse a ellas. Cuando creía encontrar una alternativa que solucionara sus problemas al menos temporalmente, algo pasaba y su mundo se derrumbaba de nuevo. No sabía cuantas veces más iba a aguantarlo.

_Ahí queda la idea de llevar las cosas con calma._

* * *

Soy tan buena complicando las cosas ^_^. Espero que les haya gustado y si no, bueno...ya saben como hacérmelo saber. Ahora me gustaría informar algo. Según algunos rumores que he escuchado, el hecho de que Japón se encuentre justo en el lado opuesto al mundo de mi país hace que existan posibilidades de que ocurra un movimiento telúrico de intensidad similar al que ocurrió en ese país aquí. Eso no es nada confirmado pero si escuchan que algo así pasó y no actualizo esto en un buen tiempo...bueno...o_o... T_T...les doy permiso de continuarla por mí TT_TT.

Espero que eso no pase, aunque ya pasé por un terremoto ese no llegó a esa intensidad y sinceramente, no me gustaría tener que volver a vivirlo.

Eso es todo.

Ciao!

¡Fuerza Japón!


	12. Trains derail

¡Por fin! No tienen idea de cuanto me costó escribir este capítulo, además de que tuve que lidiar con los exámenes y un trabajo que aún estoy haciendo -_-U, pero ¡aquí está! No estoy muy segura de cómo quedó pero no me gusta mucho :/ aún así es lo mejor que pude hacer, ustedes opinarán. Sé que hoy es el cumple de Yama pero no pude hacerle ningún regalo, así que tendrá que conformarse con esto XD.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Trains derail**

Su vida nunca había sido sencilla, no desde que se había ido del castillo y aún antes de eso, vivir con las miradas de frialdad de quien en ese momento creía su madre no había sido agradable. Cuando comenzó a vivir en las calles aprendió lo realmente dura que podía ser la vida pero también aprendió a no rendirse nunca por más que todo pareciera empeorar. Pasó por muchas cosas, buenas y malas pero ninguna, absolutamente ninguna, podía prepararlo para lo que le ocurría en esos momentos. Se había acostumbrado a que las cosas empeoraran siempre para él pero esto ya era el colmo.

Tener a un molesto grupo de células creciendo dentro tuyo y sin contar con el más mínimo apoyo de los dos posibles responsables era horrible, que un grupo de locos moralistas te persiguiera para eliminarte era peor, que la misma persona a la que se supone tú debías cuidar se haya vuelto una especie de niñera exagerada…eso lo volvía todo completamente bizarro.

No es que le molestara la ayuda que juudaime intentaba brindarle, ¡eso nunca! Era sólo que su actitud se había vuelto casi paranoica y a veces lo asustaba un poco.

Las molestias propias de su estado se habían mantenido e incluso incrementado un poco. Las náuseas y los mareos no eran nada agradables, ya casi no podía comer nada lo cual era malo porque Shamal le había advertido que esa era la etapa más delicada y riesgosa del embarazo así que no podía darse el lujo de descuidar ningún aspecto. Por otra parte su querido capo no lo dejaba hacer ningún esfuerzo y estaba seguro de que si estuviera en sus manos, lo tendría recostado en reposo absoluto todo el día. Por otra parte, había empezado a tener antojos extraños que intentaba disimular a toda costa para no molestar, lo cual era completamente inútil frente al castaño.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Gokudera-kun?- le preguntó cuando lo vio mover la cabeza de lado a lado como si buscara algo mientras pasaban frente a la cafetería.

- No, no es nada juudaime- intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo, no quería admitir que un delicioso aroma había captado sus sentidos.

- Gokudera-kun, por favor- frunció levemente el ceño el capo mientras esperaba que el otro dijera de una vez lo que quería.

- Es…- suspiró rendido el peliplata, realmente quería probarlo- Es el pastel de moras.

- ¿Ves que sólo tenías que pedirlo?- respondió con una sonrisa su jefe e inmediatamente se fue a conseguirlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con el pastel y un vaso que tenía té verde. Desde hace algún tiempo habían descubierto que eso era lo único que le quitaba los mareos y las náuseas así que lo tomaba con cada comida para evitar devolverla después. Fueron a sentarse en la azotea como siempre y se quedaron en silencio mientras el italiano terminaba su alimento.

- ¿De verdad no vas a decirles nada?- interrumpió el silencio el capo, mirando de reojo a su mano derecha.

- No tienen porque saberlo- respondió sin levantar la vista de la comida, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su jefe.

- Pero…ellos deberían ayudarte ahora- mencionó con el ceño levemente fruncido de nuevo, su amigo de verdad necesitaba de todo el apoyo posible- Es su responsabilidad.

- Sólo es la responsabilidad de uno, pero hasta que no sepa de cual no puedo involucrarlos, además ni siquiera estoy seguro de quedarme con…con…- no pudo seguir, aún no aceptaba la idea del todo pero sabía que el castaño entendía lo que quería decir- Por otro lado, ninguno de los dos va a querer hacerse cargo. Yamamoto me odia y no quiere volver a verme, y a Hibari no le importo en lo absoluto.

- ¡No digas eso!- reaccionó al ver como entristecía el peliplata- Puede que Yamamoto esté enojado pero si le dices lo que pasa intentara ayudarte y Hibari-san…bueno…tendremos que convencerlo de algún modo.

- No quiero que se me acerquen sólo por compromiso- su voz sonaba firme- Todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa y no es justo que le complique aún más las cosas a Yamamoto, ya le hice suficiente daño. Y en cuanto a Hibari- su ceño se frunció con molestia- No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- lo miró fijamente, si le respondía de nuevo lo mismo ya no le volvería a insistir.

-…- hubo un momento de silencio mientras reconsideraba las cosas pero el resultado fue el mismo- Si, estoy seguro, ellos no deben saber acerca de esto.

No volvieron a tocar el tema, simplemente disfrutaron lo que quedaba del receso antes de regresar a clases fingiendo que las cosas seguían como siempre.

Ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse después.

* * *

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba.

El arcobaleno frunció el ceño mientras la pequeña mariposa que había estado posada en su mano salía volando por la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna. Sabía que las cosas podían complicarse en cualquier momento pero las noticias que sus informantes le habían traído eran en verdad desalentadoras.

Los Riscatto ya habían dado con el paradero de Gokudera y probablemente estarían planeando atacarlo en cualquier momento, además habían investigado todas las nuevas rutas que había optado por tomar como medida de precaución así que una emboscada era casi inevitable. Peor aún, ahora que sabían de la relación de este con la familia Vongola era probable que también los tuvieran bajo la mira. No había mucho que hacer, les habían cerrado la mayoría de las salidas que habían considerado.

Pero eso no era suficiente.

Ya había hecho las llamadas necesarias a los contactos y todo estaba listo para sacar a Gokudera de la ciudad ese mismo día. Viendo el lado positivo el embarazo había superado la etapa más delicada y a las doce semanas los síntomas empezarían a disminuir considerablemente por lo que el traslado ya no debería ser tan problemático. Por otro lado, ya era hora de que empezara a notarse el vientre así que no podían arriesgarse a que se quedara por más tiempo.

Lo que seguía era ir a buscar al peliplata para comentarle que todo estaba listo, ya se encargaría después de explicarle las cosas al bueno para nada de Tsuna.

* * *

Se encontraba camino a casa por una de las rutas alternas que ya llevaba tiempo tomando. Estaba solo, pues el juudaime tenía cosas que hacer y no quería molestarlo, y completamente atento a lo que le rodeaba, después de todo, aunque esos sujetos no hubieran vuelto a aparecer no podía confiarse demasiado, sabía que aún estaba en peligro y en cualquier momento podía ser atacado.

Y no se equivocó.

Al voltear por una esquina aparecieron dos encapuchados frente a él y supo que no tenía que voltear para saber que había otros dos detrás suyo, todos con sus armas en mano y listos para atacar. No lo dudo un instante para sacar dos de sus bombas de humo y arrojarlas para cubrirse e intentar huir. Por un momento pensó que lo había logrado pero debió suponer que el mismo truco no funcionaría dos veces, uno de los encapuchados salió de la humareda directo hacia él.

Todo fue muy rápido, sabía que no tenía tiempo de intentar nada más.

Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe pero este no llegó, sólo escuchó el disparo de un arma. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con todos los hombres inconscientes en el piso y al voltear a un costado vio al pequeño hitman con la pistola en mano. No sabía cómo reaccionar, eso había sido inesperado.

- Muévete, no están muertos así que pueden despertar.

No necesitó escuchar la orden de nuevo y corrió a todo lo que podía hacia su departamento con el arcobaleno en el hombro, cerrando la puerta con todos los cerrojos que tenía apenas entró.

- ¿Por qué…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta.

- No pueden saber que fui yo quien te ayudo o la familia estará en problemas, si mataba a alguno iban a hacer de este un asunto personal- respondió las preguntas no formuladas de una sola vez- Tienes que irte hoy, ya saben lo suficiente de ti como para atacarte mientras duermes.

Ya se esperaba esa noticia pero de todas formas no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aún así no perdió el tiempo en empezar a alistar una mochila con todo lo necesario para un viaje urgente. No tenía idea de que cosas podría llegar a usar y cuáles podrían ser sólo un estorbo pero quería estar preparado para todo, ya había tentado demasiado a su poca suerte al quedarse en la ciudad durante todo un mes después de haber sido atacado, no podía arriesgarse más. Cuando considero que ya estaba listo le hizo una seña a Reborn pero antes de que salieran del departamento decidió pedirle un último favor.

- ¿Puedo despedirme?- su voz era un susurro pero se escuchaba claramente.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo.

- No tomara demasiado.

-…- el bebé pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la puerta- En el templo en cuarenta minutos, no te demores o no me haré responsable de lo que te pase.

- Entiendo.

Eso sería más que suficiente, no había mucho que necesitara decir.

* * *

Corrió todo lo rápido que su estado le permitió, ya había ganado algo de peso pero no lo había notado hasta ese momento en que estaba sintiendo una molesta presión en el vientre por el esfuerzo que realizaba. Aún así no se detuvo hasta llegar a su objetivo: la secundaria Namimori.

Las dos personas a las que buscaba estaban allí.

Se acercó a la cancha de beisbol notando que se encontraba casi vacía pues los jugadores estaban alistando sus cosas para irse. Caminó despacio hasta que lo vio. Yamamoto terminaba de guardar su bate y se despedía de sus compañeros con un gesto de la mano al tiempo que se aproximaba a la salida donde él se encontraba.

- Yama…- intentó hablarle pero el beisbolista sólo pasó de largo- ¡Espera!- lo sujetó del brazo antes de que se alejara.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Gokudera?- le preguntó con una voz fría y sin acercarse a él.

- Yo…- dudó un momento pero sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad- Sólo quiero hablar contigo, por favor- soltó el brazo que aún había estado sujetando.

El moreno pareció pensarlo por unos minutos para finalmente suspirar y empezar a caminar hacia un lugar un poco más alejado, seguido del italiano que no se atrevía a levantar la vista del piso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó apenas se detuvo detrás de los vestuarios.

- Yo sólo…- lo pensó bien unos segundos hasta decidirse- Sólo quería decirte que lo siento, sé que te lo dije antes pero tú no me creíste y no quiero que pienses que lo dije por lástima. En verdad no era mi intención lastimarte Takeshi- pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre pero ahora era necesario.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? Tú y yo no vamos a regresar- sentenció sin voltear a verlo, la herida aún le dolía.

- Lo sé y eso no es lo que pretendo- explicó calmado como pocas veces mientras estiraba un poco más su saco para ocultar su poco visible vientre- Eres una persona muy valiosa para mí, siempre lo has sido y eso no va a cambiar. No te merecías lo que hice, soy perfectamente consciente de eso y tampoco te pido que me entiendas o me perdones, no me lo merezco- bajo su mirada al suelo de nuevo- Yo sólo quería que supieras que de verdad lamento lo que pasó, eso es todo, no volveré a molestarte- se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero sólo alcanzó a dar un par de pasos.

- No tenía que acabar así- la voz del pelinegro se escuchó triste.

- Lo sé- respondió de la misma forma, ambos dándose la espalda- Lo que tuvimos era especial, lamento haberlo arruinado.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a correr hacia el edificio principal. Sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y como algo dentro de él empezaba a romperse, pero prefirió echarle la culpa a sus cambios de ánimo repentinos producto del embarazo. Tenía ganas de irse de una vez, de esconderse y no salir nunca pero debía solucionar todos sus asuntos pendientes primero o nunca podría estar tranquilo.

Sólo un poco más.

* * *

Se apresuró todo lo que pudo hasta que llegó a la azotea y tomó un poco de aire antes de pasar por la puerta, su estado hacía que se agitara más de lo normal. Cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento entró despacio y tal como lo esperaba vio a Hibari allí. El prefecto estaba apoyado en la reja que rodeaba la azotea, dándole la espalda. Se acercó cauteloso, sabía que Hibari era más perspicaz que Yamamoto y tenía miedo de que notara su estado. Ya terminaba el primer trimestre así que era natural que la "pancita" se asomara levemente, aún con la ropa suelta que usaba.

- ¿A qué has venido?

El pelinegro no se molestó en darse la vuelta para preguntar y por un momento el peliplata no supo que decir. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y aunque le molestaba que ese idiota no volteara a verlo, por otro lado el nerviosismo que sentía le hacía saber que no soportaría su mirada. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Lo nuestro realmente pudo haber funcionado- y el silencio se hizo entre ellos por unos minutos.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- intentó fingir que no le importaba.

- Tenía que decirlo tarde o temprano y creo que este es el momento indicado- sentía una presión en el pecho que casi no lo dejaba respirar- Si ambos nos hubiéramos esforzado lo suficiente y hubiéramos sido sinceros…quizás…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quería eso? Fue cosa de una sola noche, ya te lo dije- su voz sonó dura y fría.

- No te creo- fue muy firme al decirlo- Me costó un poco darme cuenta pero sé que estás mintiendo, tú me quieres y yo…- la voz se le quebró y agachó la mirada, _¡Estúpida inestabilidad emocional!_ pensó antes de continuar- Yo había empezado a quererte, de verdad lo hacía pero…

Esas palabras por fin hicieron que el prefecto se diera la vuelta para mirarlo. Pudo notar que había algo diferente en él pero no sabía cómo explicarlo, aunque en ese momento tampoco estaba muy interesado en eso, sólo quería escuchar como terminaba esa oración.

- ¿Pero…?- lo animó a continuar.

- Si tú no estás dispuesto a esforzarte por esto entonces yo tampoco lo haré, ahora tengo otras prioridades de las cuales ocuparme- su voz recuperó la firmeza y levantó la mirada para ver fijamente esos ojos azules que lo miraban con algo como… ¿arrepentimiento?- Todo entre nosotros termina aquí, Hibari.

No dijo más, se dio la vuelta e inició su retirada a paso lento como si esperara que el otro lo detuviera, pero eso no pasó. Sintió una oleada de tristeza llenarle el pecho y sin esperar más salió corriendo del edificio para encontrarse con Reborn. Así terminaba todo lo que había existido entre él y las personas que tan importantes se habían vuelto en su vida. Estaba tan concentrado en no llorar que no notó que el pelinegro lo observaba desde la azotea, con una mirada que hubiera desarmado a cualquiera antes de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y soltar, por primera vez en años, unas lágrimas silenciosas.

Ambos sólo tenían un pensamiento en la cabeza.

Todo había quedado atrás.

* * *

Llegó a tiempo al punto de encuentro y antes de que pudiera decir algo Reborn ya lo estaba apresurando para que subiera a la limosina que los esperaba a un costado del templo. Le hubiera gustado despedirse también de juudaime pero sabía que el arcobaleno le diría todo después y por otro lado, no había tiempo para las explicaciones que seguro este iba a pedir. Las cosas fueron muy rápidas a partir de ese momento. Antes de que se diera cuenta habían llegado a una escondida estación de trenes que suponía le pertenecía a los Vongola, el pequeño hitman lo llevó adentro y le explicó que haría ese viaje solo. El tren lo llevaría a un cuartel escondido al norte de Japón y si nada pasaba se quedaría allí hasta el parto, de lo contrario sería transportado a Italia, siempre rodeado de médicos que pudieran ocuparse de su estado en caso de que algo saliera mal.

La conversación sólo duró unos minutos antes de que el conductor les avisara que el tren iba a partir y el arcobaleno tuviera que bajar. Se encontró solo, a punto de hacer un viaje que no tenía fecha de regreso y que no sabía que tan bien pudiera salir.

Cuando el tren empezó a moverse, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió e inconscientemente una de sus manos se dirigió a su poco abultado vientre, acariciándolo lentamente sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando cómo había llegado a esa situación y cuando notó lo que estaba haciendo retiró su mano con un bufido.

Esa cosa era la culpable de que su vida se hubiera puesto de cabeza, no tenía porque tenerle consideración alguna.

_Sólo lo dejaré nacer porque el juudaime lo pidió, no me importa lo que pase con "eso" después._

Pensó firme antes de que el sueño comenzara a hacerse presente y sus ojos se cerraran arrullados por el sonido del tren.

* * *

Un estruendo lo sacó abruptamente del mundo de los sueños. Se incorporó rápidamente para observar por la ventana como una cortina de humo se dirigía hacia el vagón donde se encontraba desde la cabina de manejo. Supo inmediatamente que eso era un ataque.

Lo habían encontrado.

Tomó la pequeña mochila que había preparado y se puso a buscar una salida lateral pero todas estaban cerradas automáticamente y no pudo abrir ninguna. Recorrió los vagones hasta llegar al antepenúltimo y trató de ver por la ventana. Aparentemente no había nadie. Sacó una de sus bombas y la encendió.

_Si no hay una salida, entonces tendré que crearla._

Lanzó la bomba y se cubrió, saltando a toda velocidad antes de que el humo se fuera y echando a correr apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo. Sabía que había sido algo demasiado arriesgado pero no pensaba quedarse sentado esperando a que lo encontraran. Corrió al interior de lo que parecía un espeso bosque y no tardó en darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en Namimori. Por lo menos ya no tendrían un lugar fijo en el cual ir a buscarlo.

Una explosión enorme se sintió a sus espaldas y volteó a tiempo para ver como el tren entero había explotado y se encontraba consumiéndose por las llamas.

- Van en serio con lo de eliminarme- susurró consternado mientras el fuego iluminaba la noche que había caído sin que se diera cuenta.

Desde ese momento en adelante estaba solo. No podía poner en riesgo a la familia después de ver que esos tipos estaban dispuestos a todo, no quería causar más problemas.

* * *

- ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?- la voz de Tsuna se escuchaba en verdad molesta, algo nunca antes visto y mucho menos dirigida a su tutor.

- Sabía que ibas a ponerte histérico- respondió este como si nada mientras tomaba una taza de té en la habitación de su alumno- Además ya todo está solucionado, Gokudera está en camino a un lugar seguro.

- ¡Aún así tenía derecho a saberlo! Hubiera podido ayudarlo en algo…- pronunció preocupado.

Hacía sólo algunos minutos Reborn le había dicho acerca del peligro que había corrido su guardián por el simple hecho de estar esperando un hijo. Aún no podía creerlo, ¿cómo era posible que algo así fuera considerado un crimen tan horrendo como para merecer la muerte? Cada vez entendía menos acerca de cómo funcionaba la mafia y no estaba seguro si realmente quería entenderlo alguna vez. Por lo menos ahora lo sabía todo y su mano derecha se dirigía a salvo a un lugar en el que estaría bien protegido.

O al menos eso pensó.

Una llamada a su casa buscando a Reborn había sido su primera pista de que algo andaba mal, confirmada después por el semblante serio del arcobaleno al regresar. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, el capo por el nerviosismo que lo paralizaba.

- ¿Y bien?- se atrevió a preguntar, ya no aguantaba la incertidumbre.

- Lo descubrieron y atacaron el tren- lo dijo de frente, sin titubeos- Lo hicieron explotar todo.

- ¿Q-qué?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba- E-entonces…Gokudera-kun…es-está…

- No podemos estar seguros- lo cortó bruscamente- Gokudera es alguien inteligente, pudo usar la confusión para huir. No lo subestimes, Tsuna.

El capo se quedó sin palabras mientras procesaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que su guardián era fuerte e inteligente pero por otro lado, estaba consciente de que su estado lo limitaba considerablemente para la lucha. Los nervios y la angustia volvían a aparecer en él así que intentó confiar más en su intuición.

Y esta le decía que su amigo estaba vivo.

Su mirada cambió a una decidida. No iba a rendirse tan pronto, confiaría en Gokudera y en su capacidad para mantenerse con vida, después de todo lo había prometido, volver a ver los fuegos artificiales con él una vez más y sabía que iba a cumplirlo.

Sólo tenía que encontrarlo antes de que ellos lo hicieran.

* * *

Eso es todo, no me convence como quedó pero no hay más -_-U, a partir de ahora Haya-kun enfrentará solo todo lo que se le viene encima T_T.

No estoy segura de cuando actualizaré pero empezaré a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible ^_^.

Ciao!


	13. Do we run, Should I hide

¡Volví! Aunque no estoy segura de que les interese a muchos ^_^U, pero en fin, traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia donde se dará lo que todos estaban esperando *_*, pero no les voy a quitar la emoción así que lean.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Do we run…Should I hide?**

Se la había pasado caminado toda la noche intentando alejarse de sus perseguidores aún con el dolor en el vientre que el esfuerzo le producía. No podía dejar que lo atraparan o sería hombre muerto y le había prometido al juudaime que regresaría a su lado. No iba a rendirse. Lo único que dejó tras suyo fue un mechón de su pelo enredado en una tira de su ropa como una muestra de que estaba vivo para cuando enviaran un equipo de búsqueda por él que, conociendo como conocía al capo, sería toda una armada.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando finalmente pudo ver el pueblo aparecer frente a sus ojos. Aún así no se confió, sabía que probablemente esos sujetos ya estaban allí intentando encontrarlo así que se quedó escondido en un refugio improvisado y sólo salió al mediodía, cuando casi pudo estar seguro que esos molestos encapuchados se habían movido a otro lugar para continuar con su búsqueda.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un lugar en el que instalarse que no le costara mucho, había llevado dinero pero sabía que no le alcanzaría por mucho tiempo así que debía ser precavido. Encontró un pequeño departamento en una zona alejada que le serviría de momento y durante los siguientes días pudo llevar las cosas con calma. Los mareos y náuseas habían terminado y como su vientre aún no era muy grande tenía bastante libertad de movimiento y pudo hacer algunos trabajos eventuales que no le tomaran mucho esfuerzo, juntando suficiente dinero para irse a otra ciudad.

Era claro que no podía estar por mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

Conforme las semanas iban pasando el parásito seguía creciendo dentro suyo y se vio forzado, contra todo su orgullo y dignidad, a cambiar su apariencia a una más conveniente. Apenas pudo un pie en la cuarta ciudad a la que iba, consiguió una peluca de cabello largo y negro y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, empezó a vestirse de mujer. Su vientre era más grande y no quería empezar a llamar la atención, vestido como una joven pasaba desapercibido fácilmente. Por otro lado, se había vuelto un poco más torpe al no estar acostumbrado a la nueva forma de su cuerpo.

Ya tenía quince semanas y no sabía si realmente llegaría al quinto mes.

* * *

Tres semanas.

Gokudera llevaba tres semanas desaparecido. Ya estaba de cuatro meses y medio, estar escondiéndose y huyendo no era bueno para su salud ni la del bebé. Tsuna caminaba de lado a lado en su habitación nervioso y al borde de un ataque de histeria, de la misma manera en que había estado desde la partida del peliplata. Lo único que lo calmaba era la pista que Gokudera les había dejado para mostrarles que había salido bien de la explosión pero el tiempo pasaba y no podían dar con él.

Esto se ponía cada vez más estresante.

Con un suspiro frustrado cogió sus cosas y salió camino a la escuela. Cuando llegó pudo encontrarse con un gran grupo de sus compañeras murmurando escondidas a un costado del salón, se asomó curioso para ver lo que pasaba y casi dejó de respirar.

Yamamoto estaba en el centro del salón, con una chica rubia colgada del brazo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía ser lo que pensaba ¿o sí?

- Tsuna-kun- el llamado de una voz conocida lo sacó del shock.

- Ky-Kyoko-chan- la miró por un segundo antes de tomarla del brazo y llevarla a una zona más despejada- ¿Puedes decirme qué está pasando?

- Bueno…- la tristeza apareció en los ojos de la chica- Al parecer, ella es la nueva novia de Yamamoto.

- ¿Q-qué?- se quedó congelado pero empezó a sentir como la ira iba creciendo lentamente en él.

_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede hacer esto? ¡Gokudera-kun lleva tres semanas desaparecido y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar! ¿Y ahora sale con esto?_

Estuvo a punto de ir corriendo hacia el beisbolista y, aunque no fuera su estilo, meterle la razón a golpes. Su expresión debió haber sido muy obvia porque sintió como la ojimiel lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo en un intento de retenerlo y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Espera Tsuna-kun! Estoy segura que él sólo hace esto porque está intentando olvidar a Gokudera-kun, por favor no hagas nada impulsivo.

- ¡Pero Kyoko-chan…!- no pudo terminar su oración.

- Escúchame, nadie a excepción de ti y ellos dos sabe exactamente que pasó pero puedo imaginarme que fue algo bastante grave, por favor, sólo dale un poco más de tiempo, quizás sólo sea pasajero.

- Pero…- intentó replicar pero en el fondo sabía que la chica tenía razón- Está bien, lo dejaré por ahora.

Con eso el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clases sonó y todos tuvieron que volver a sus asientos al tiempo que el profesor entraba al salón. Aún cuando habían empezado las clases la cabeza de Tsuna seguía en otro lado. Se suponía que hace dos semanas Gokudera tenía una revisión en la que escucharían por fin los latidos del bebé. ¿Cómo se suponía que supieran que el pequeño estaba sano si ni siquiera podían saber el estado de salud del padre?

Lo único que les quedaba era esperar a que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Las semanas seguían pasando y su situación no mejoraba, podía sentir como esos idiotas estaban tras de él, buscando la menor oportunidad para acabar con su vida y la pequeña cosa que tenía dentro y a la que por algún motivo desconocido y aún en contra de su voluntad, se estaba empezando a acostumbrar.

- Lo único que falta es que me termine comportando como una estúpida mujer contigo- gruñó, recostado sobre su cama y mirando al techo- Ya suficientes problemas causaste con sólo existir, no estoy dispuesto a complicar más mi vida teniendo que mantenerte… ¿y por qué demonios estoy hablando contigo?

Soltó un gruñido más fuerte y giró sobre sí mismo para quedar de costado. Ahora estaba empezando a hablar como si esa cosa en realidad lo escuchara y pudiera comprenderlo, era en realidad patético pero no podía evitarlo. Estar solo tanto tiempo le hacía querer al menos hablar con alguien y el parásito dentro suyo parecía la única opción.

Lo peor era que el tamaño de su vientre había aumentado más de lo que esperaba y ya no podía hacer tantas cosas como antes. Los pies se le hinchaban si caminaba mucho y se cansaba más rápido de lo normal así que era hora de tomar una decisión: ¿Debía seguir huyendo o debería esconderse hasta que todo pasara? Aunque si por él fuera se escondería por el resto de su vida para evitar tener que enfrentarse a lo que venía después de que esa "cosa" saliera de su cuerpo.

Suspiró con pesadez. Sabía que por más que lo intentara ya no tenía la misma facilidad para confundirse con los demás, así que, aún cuando no le gustaba mucho la idea, era hora de empezar a buscar un lugar en el que quedarse y la próxima ciudad le pareció un lugar apropiado.

Si, era hora de establecerse en algún lado.

* * *

Se sentía más enojado de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Él siempre había sido alguien muy paciente y el vivir con Lambo era la prueba perfecta, había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos y emociones gracias a la sangrienta enseñanza de Reborn y por si eso fuera poco, el aprecio que sentía por sus amigos hacía que no pudiera mantenerse mucho tiempo enojado con ellos.

Pero esto superaba sus expectativas.

Al principio pensó que sería algo temporal pero ya habían pasado cuatro semanas, ¡cuatro! y Yamamoto seguía con esa chica. Nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con Gokudera en que el beisbolista era un idiota pero Hibari no se quedaba atrás. Había visto como el prefecto siempre parecía mirarlos de reojo, como si buscara ver al peliplata con ellos pero nunca, nunca se acercaba a preguntar por él directamente. Y Tsuna ya estaba cansado de la actitud de esos dos.

Así que, juntando todo el valor que la ira que sentía le daba, tomó a Yamamoto del brazo y lo arrastró, alejándolo de su "novia", hasta la azotea donde sabía que encontraría a Hibari, con un ceño fruncido y una mirada que le advirtió que era mejor no hablar a pesar de que ambos se mandaron miradas asesinas apenas sus ojos se cruzaron.

Esos dos iban a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

- ¿Qué quieres herbívoro?- preguntó aburrido Hibari, esperando terminar eso rápido.

- Quiero aclarar las cosas de una buena vez- mencionó con la misma seriedad.

- No hay nada que aclarar, no quiero estar cerca de este sujeto- el veneno en las palabras de Yamamoto era evidente.

- ¿Y crees que a mí me gusta estar junto a un patético herbívoro?

- ¡Eres un bastardo arrogante!

- Y tú un inútil sin cerebro.

- ¡YA BASTA!- el pequeño capo gritó intentando detener la pelea de esos dos, no había tiempo para algo así, los había juntado por un asunto serio- ¡Hay cosas más importantes de las que tengo que hablarles!

- No me interesa, lárguense o los morderé hasta la muerte- se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

- Tengo una práctica de beisbol y Mizumi me está esperando, así que…

- ¡Gokudera-kun está esperando un hijo!- lo gritó para que de una buena vez le prestaran atención, no tenía planeado decirlo de ese modo pero ya que la reacción de ambos fue quedarse congelados en su sitio, entonces valió la pena.

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió del disciplinario.

- ¡Entonces también me engañó con una chica!- el beisbolista se exasperó completamente.

- ¡No! No me están entendiendo- estaba comenzando a desesperarse por la falta de comprensión de los otros- Él está esperando un hijo, ¡ÉL! En-SU-cuerpo- señaló su propio vientre para que pudieran captar la idea y un silencio incómodo se instaló en el lugar.

- Gokudera Hayato es un hombre, lo sabes ¿verdad herbívoro?- aunque su semblante se mantenía serio la incredulidad se distinguía en su mirada.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero según Shamal los mosquitos…y la enfermedad de su madre…y...-ni él mismo podía entender lo que decía- ¡Ah! No importa, no comprendo la versión larga pero en resumen, Gokudera es capaz de procrear en su cuerpo y uno de ustedes- los señaló acusadoramente con el dedo- Terminó de "ayudar" para que un bebé se implantara dentro de él, ¡así que tiene que hacerse responsables ahora!

- ¿Q-qué?- esta vez fue el turno del beisbolista.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- fue lo primero que salió de Hibari.

-Mm…bueno- Tsuna se sintió sorprendido por un momento por el tono tan calmado y seguro con el que el prefecto habló, pero sabía que debía responder- Si no me equivoco tiene cinco meses y medio, cuando se fue tenía doce semanas.

- ¿Se fue?- Yamamoto preguntó extrañado- ¿A dónde se fue?

- Ese es otro tema que quería hablar con ustedes- suspiró el castaño- Pero necesito que primero terminen de aceptar esto.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Ambos pelinegros parecían sacar cuentas en su mente y se notaba que intentaban digerir de la mejor manera la noticia que acababan de darles. El espadachín lucía como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

- Podría ser mío- comentó Hibari perplejo aunque parecía ser el que mejor tomaba las cosas- Pero, ¿por qué no dijo nada?

- Él no quería que ustedes lo supieran, la situación entre todos ustedes ya era bastante complicada de por sí y él no quería empeorar las cosas, además…- dudó un poco antes de continuar- Gokudera-kun no quería tener al niño.

Las reacciones de los otros dos era algo que no esperaba pero que le agradó ver. El disciplinario frunció el ceño como si la simple idea le indignara y molestara completamente, mientras que el beisbolista, aunque parecía que no terminaba de captar la idea, mostró una expresión afectada. Al menos ahora sabía que ambos si se harían responsables por ese niño y eso lo tranquilizaba. Lo último que necesitaba era tenerlos de acuerdo con la idea de deshacerse de su propio hijo.

- No voy a dejar que haga algo como eso- mencionó Yamamoto con el ceño fruncido.

- No lo hará, no puede o su vida correría aún más riesgo- respondió el capo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- intervino el prefecto.

- Mmm…bueno, supongo que debo contarles todo.

Con eso el castaño empezó a relatarles todos los problemas y dificultades que el estado de Gokudera desencadenaba, el peligro que su vida corría al avanzar el embarazo y, aunque se sintió un poco renuente al principio, también les contó acerca de Riscatto y lo que pretendían. Pudo ver como diversas emociones aparecían y desaparecían en los rostros de las personas frente a él y supo, que buena o mala, lo que les había contado les haría tomar una decisión. Una vez que terminó de decirles todo lo que necesitaban saber esperó unos minutos a que uno de ellos hablara.

- Yo…no estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer- el primero en intervenir fue Yamamoto- Quiero decir…yo tengo una novia ahora y…bueno…no puedo simplemente dejarla, pero eso no significa que no vaya a hacerme cargo del niño si resulta ser mío.

Esa no era la respuesta que Tsuna esperaba pero en el fondo pudo ver claramente que el beisbolista aún no había perdonado del todo al peliplata, la tristeza, el dolor y la sola idea de que ese hijo también podría ser de Hibari era lo que lo hacía actuar así, como si el italiano no le importara. Dirigió su vista al prefecto, esperando lo que él tenía que decir pero este simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue sin voltear a verlos. El capo frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto.

_¿Es que acaso no le importa en absoluto lo que le acabo de decir?_

* * *

Se dirigió a su oficina lo más rápido que pudo y después de dejar a cargo a Kusakabe por un tiempo indefinido, salió de la escuela a su departamento. Solo necesitaba alistar unos asuntos pendientes y tomar lo necesario, luego emprendería camino al último lugar del que tuvieron noticias de Gokudera. No le importaba si ese estúpido herbívoro prefería quedarse con su estúpida novia, él iría a buscar al peliplata y recorrería cada centímetro hasta dar con él, no dejaría que nada le pasase, ni a él, ni a ese niño que podría ser su hijo.

_Mi hijo._

No pudo evitar que una sensación desconocida se arremolinara en su pecho al pensar en eso y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. Nunca lo había considerado porque lo creía imposible pero la idea de tener un hijo con el italiano no le desagradaba en absoluto. Lo quería, lo quería en serio y ahora sabía que había sido un tonto al alejarse de él de esa manera por miedo a lastimarlo. Hibari Kyoya había actuado como un cobarde en el peor momento posible y ahora podía ver las consecuencias. Sin embargo, no cometería el mismo error dos veces, esta vez lucharía por lo que quería con todas sus fuerzas, quizás Gokudera no quisiera regresar con él pero no permitiría que ese niño también se alejara, no, ese pequeño era lo único que le quedaba y se iba a encargar de protegerlo de todo y todos.

Esta vez lucharía por tener a sus seres queridos junto a él.

* * *

¡Aquí está! Por fin los dos prospectos a padres saben lo que le pasa a Gokudera. Tengo que admitirlo, lo estoy llevando muy al 1859 últimamente o_o, pero no sé que hacer T_T yo tenía un plan acerca de como tenía que terminar todo esto pero últimamente estoy confundida así que: ¡lo someteré a votación! Necesito que me ayuden a decidir quien será el padre y a partir de ahí podré acomodar la trama. ¡Mándenme reviews o dejaré que mi loca mente diriga la vida de Haya-kun y su pequeño! ¬¬.

Eso es todo ^_^U

Ciao!


	14. Make up my mind

o_o Mmmm...¡lo siento! TT_TT Sé que me tardé demasiado pero de verdad que las pocas veces que tenía tiempo para escribir algo, no me salía más de un párrafo. Fue muy frustrante pero al final de poco en poco llegué a terminar el capítulo y me gusta como quedó ^_^. Las cosas darán un giro importante que estuve esperando escribir desde el principio.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**Make up my mind**

Respiró profundo para que el aliento pudiera llegar a él y sintió como había cierta presión sobre sus pulmones. No tenía idea de si eso era algo normal o no, pero sabía que se estaba haciendo algo común en esos días, al igual que el aceleramiento de su ritmo cardiaco y el dolor en su pecho. A este paso no sabía si realmente estaría bien viajar a la ciudad en la que había planeado establecerse.

_¿Y si es algo peligroso? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con mi enfermedad?_

Mil y un dudas transitaban por su cabeza y no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Nunca había estado cerca de nadie en sus condiciones y tampoco le había interesado leer al respecto, tenía un conocimiento general pero eso no lo preparaba para lo que suponía que debía esperar, además los únicos cuidados que había tomado en ese tiempo eran las vitaminas y el suplemento de hierro que Shamal le había dado y que ya casi se acababa. Un suspiro cansado y levemente asustado lo abandonó mientras se recostaba en la cama a descansar. No sabía si era por sus cambios de ánimo o no pero había estado algo melancólico esos días. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su crecido vientre y empezó a acariciarlo, acción que ya no se molestaba en impedir.

Había notado que siempre lo hacía de forma inconsciente y además lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Por momentos le parecía sentir que algo se movía dentro suyo. Era tan leve que no se notaba y podría pasar desapercibido si es que no estuviera completamente concentrado en eso. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la primera en semanas y ni siquiera sabía porque la tenía pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso, sintió algo húmedo recorrer su mejilla.

Era una lágrima.

La primera de muchas que comenzaron a recorrer su rostro aunque la sonrisa seguía ahí.

_¿Cómo demonios puedo sonreír y llorar a la vez? ¡Malditos cambios de ánimo!_

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era solo eso. Por fin, toda la presión que había estado soportando solo desde que tuvo que huir se le vino encima, dejándolo lleno de angustia y una tristeza aplastante en su corazón y no pudo evitar hacerse una bolita en la cama para tratar de controlar sus sollozos. No era justo. Él no tendría que estar pasando por eso, jamás se lo había planteado y lo peor era la confusión que no lo dejaba en paz. Todo el tiempo tenía miedo de hacer algo mal, de lastimarse o lastimar al…

Aún no podía decirlo. Hace mucho que se había acostumbrado a la idea pero no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso y por fin, en ese momento se daba cuenta de cuál era el trasfondo de todos sus sentimientos y emociones. Recién notaba lo que había estado dirigiendo sus acciones y pensamientos durante todo ese tiempo e incluso desde antes, desde que toda su pesadilla comenzó.

Miedo.

Lo que tenía era un aterrorizante miedo.

Primero fue miedo a estar solo, a que lo dejaran de nuevo, a sentirse abandonado o que no valía nada, miedo a perder a la persona que amaba, a Yamamoto; luego ese miedo había cambiado de la misma forma que su vida y se había convertido en miedo a hacer algo mal, a equivocarse, a tomar una mala decisión y arruinar su vida. Fue por eso que tardó tanto en decidirse por darle una oportunidad a Hibari, a estar a solas con él. Temblaba cada vez que se le acercaba y cuando estuvieran juntos, él no pudo resistirse, ni siquiera negarse a pesar de cómo habían terminado las cosas. Al final si se había equivocado y había encontrado el valor para enfrentar sus errores pero de nuevo la vida le había guardado una inesperada sorpresa y todo se había dado demasiado rápido y ahora…ahora ese miedo era más grande que nunca. Se había negado a aceptar a ese niño y se había desentendido completamente de él por miedo. Miedo al no comprender lo que le pasaba, a sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba, a sentir que algo crecía dentro suyo, a no saber que esperar, y lo peor, a que si esta vez se equivocaba no afectaría solo su vida sino también la vida de esa pequeña cosa dentro de él.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero ya no las sentía. Nunca, en todo lo que llevaba de vida, había necesitado más de su madre. Sentía los gritos de desesperación quedarse en su garganta mientras los sollozos aumentaban. Si ella estuviera a su lado, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Le hubiera ayudado a decidir qué hacer desde el principio, le habría aconsejado, lo hubiera apoyado en el caso de que las cosas hubieran terminado igual, hubiera estado a su lado pese a todo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, explicándole cada síntoma y todo lo que ocurría dentro suyo. Casi podía imaginársela sentada a su lado, diciéndole que era normal sentirse asustado.

Que ella también lo había estado.

Y fue cuando la realización llegó a él. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió pensarlo antes? Su madre había estado en las mismas condiciones, embarazada y con una enfermedad que le podía arrebatar la vida en cualquier instante y aún así…decidió tenerlo. Aún cuando el hijo que esperaba era de un hombre casado, y no cualquiera, sino un jefe de la mafia. Ella era muy joven pero había decidido darle la oportunidad de nacer a pesar de todos los problemas que eso acarreaba además de su inminente muerte y él no podía hacer menos. No, su madre no hubiera estado feliz si hubiera visto la forma en que se comportaba.

- Supongo que no puedo fallarle a tu abuela, ¿cierto?- murmuró acariciando de nuevo su vientre.

Y por primera vez desde que toda esa locura empezó, pudo ver a esa pequeña cosa no sólo como un conjunto de células o un simple parásito. No, esta vez lo veía como lo que era, su hijo. La sonrisa en su rostro esta vez salió sin ningún problema y se secó las lágrimas con una nueva forma de ver las cosas. Ya no iba a estar solo, nunca más. Ahora tendría a ese pequeño ser a su lado e iba a cuidar de él como se debía o dejaba de ser la mano derecha del juudaime. Iba a aprovechar de todo el tiempo que tuviera junto a su hijo de la misma forma que a su madre le hubiera gustado hacerlo con él.

- No te preocupes, a partir de ahora voy a intentar cuidar mejor de ambos.

Y el calor que sintió en su pecho y la ligereza en su corazón no tenía comparación.

* * *

Se giró en su cama de nuevo, sin poder dormir. Hace una semana se había enterado de la condición de Gokudera y aunque le había costado entenderlo, al final lo había aceptado. El único problema era que seguía sin saber qué hacer.

Era claro que si el niño era suyo él se haría responsable, ante todo era un hombre de palabra y su padre siempre le había enseñado que debía hacerle cara a las consecuencias de sus actos. No iba a dejar solo a Gokudera en eso, lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara y estaría cerca dándole apoyo. Pero por otro lado, la herida que tenía en su corazón aún le dolía y lo llenaba de dudas.

_¿Y si ese niño no es mío? ¿Y si es de Hibari?_

La sola idea le daba mucha rabia.

Él había amado mucho a Gokudera…en realidad…aún lo amaba con toda su alma. Le había costado aclarar sus sentimientos y el buscar a alguien más para intentar ocupar su lugar había sido parte del proceso de sanación que había atravesado. Aún seguía molesto con él y algo decepcionado, pero ya no era esa ira enceguecedora que sentía antes. Había perdonado a Gokudera por lo que pasó y había comprendido que él también había tenido parte de la culpa como se lo dijo su padre. Pero por otra parte, no podía simplemente dejar a Mizumi.

No estaba enamorado de la chica, eso era seguro, pero si le había llegado a tener cariño. Ella había sido muy amable con él y aunque desde el principio le había dejado claro que estaba enamorado de alguien más, ella fue muy comprensiva al respecto. No lo atosigaba y le dejaba su espacio, tampoco le exigía muchas muestras de cariño a pesar de que se notaba que le gustarían. Respetaba las cosas que le gustaban y había estado de acuerdo en llevar su relación con calma. En definitiva, era una buena chica y no quería lastimarla.

Un suspiro frustrado salió de sus labios. Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión pero aunque su corazón le decía a gritos que era lo mejor para él, su mente se negaba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

_¿Cuándo mi vida se volvió tan complicada?_

* * *

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado.

Se suponía que luego de decirles a Hibari y Yamamoto la situación que atravesaba Gokudera ellos lo ayudarían a buscarlo pero no, no había sido de esa forma. Hibari se hallaba desaparecido desde ese día y su intuición le decía que era mejor no meterse mucho en eso, pudo darse cuenta claramente que quien mejor tomó la noticia fue él y algo le decía que su partida tenía que ver con el peliplata, eso era algo que lo tranquilizaba y alegraba un poco.

Pero Yamamoto era una historia completamente diferente. Lo había visto más apagado y confundido y casi se sintió culpable por ser tan brusco al revelarles la verdad, debió imaginarse que al beisbolista le afectaría más pero en el fondo no se arrepentía, lo había hecho por Gokudera y el bebé. Sabía que el pelinegro necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la noticia y poder tomar una decisión, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando por fin lo hiciera.

Al italiano no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya estaba terminando el quinto mes y no era bueno que siguiera arriesgándose de ese modo. Le preocupaba mucho el estado en el que él y el pequeño podrían encontrarse sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que no habían tenido los cuidados necesarios. Contuvo un suspiro al saber que Gokudera no dejaría que nadie más que Shamal lo tocara y, tomando en cuenta su situación, quizás era lo mejor. Debía confiar en que se mantendría a salvo.

Aunque eso no significaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Una leve sonrisa atravesó su rostro al recordar que por primera vez podía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo al elaborar un plan tan bueno como el que había maquinado para ayudar a su mano derecha. No sabía exactamente cómo pero las ideas simplemente aparecieron en su mente y cuando se lo contó a Reborn, este estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Ya había hecho todas las llamadas necesarias y mientras nadie más que él y las personas involucradas lo supieran, no había forma que Riscatto se les adelantara y estropeara sus planes de nuevo.

Se giró en su cama para intentar dormir sabiendo que pronto iba a obtener resultados.

* * *

Dolía…y mucho.

Llevaba sólo dos días en la ciudad donde había planeado establecerse hasta que naciera el bebé y lo que antes era una leve presión en la espalda se había convertido en un dolor casi insoportable. Había sido consciente de que las molestias aumentarían pero no pensó que lo harían tan drásticamente y hasta ese nivel, aunque por otro lado, tampoco esperaba que al cumplir los seis meses su vientre creciera tanto. Se la pasaba casi todo el día recostado en la cama, sin fuerzas para nada y sólo se levantaba cuando era estrictamente necesario o cuando podía despejarse un poco del cansancio y sueño que lo dominaba tanto últimamente.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo podía seguir con eso.

Si no fuera por la ayuda de la anciana que le había dado posada, probablemente ya hubiera desfallecido de hambre al no tener forma de conseguir dinero. La había conocido durante el viaje, que había sido el más incómodo que tuvo en su vida, hasta esa ciudad. Ella había sido muy amable e incluso le había ayudado a entender muchas de las cosas que le pasaban y le dijo que era normal que el bebé creciera tanto esos últimos meses.

Eso lo aterrorizo por un momento, no tenía idea si su cuerpo pudiera soportarlo.

Por suerte, la anciana no le había insistido mucho con el asunto de visitar a un doctor por sus malestares y se había mantenido discreta, ayudándolo silenciosamente al pensar que era una jovencita que había sido echada de su casa por quedar embarazada y que ahora estaba sola mientras buscaba una manera de establecerse, al menos no se había equivocado mucho en lo último y la única desventaja era que tenía que estar disfrazado de mujer todo el día, aunque el hecho de que su cabello hubiera crecido hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros le ayudaba a ya no tener que usar esa molesta peluca.

Dio un suspiro y giro en la cama intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda mientras su mano acariciaba levemente el lugar donde crecía su bebé. Todas las historias de sus hijos y nietos que le había contado su benefactora habían hecho que empezara a imaginarse cómo sería su vida después de que el pequeño naciera.

_Claro, si logro sobrevivir a eso._

Sacudió su cabeza despejando su mente de pensamientos inapropiados. No quería ponerse pesimista cuando había aparecido algo en él que no había creído posible antes.

Ilusión.

Realmente deseaba ver cómo sería su pequeño cuando naciera… ¿o sería una niña? Todavía no se había puesto a pensar en un nombre porque ninguno le parecía apropiado. Quería sentirlo moverse en su interior, sabía que ya debía ser tiempo así que probablemente no debía esperar más. ¿Sería muy movido o un niño tranquilo? Si salía como él estaría en problemas por unos cuantos años o quizás hasta que se volviera un adulto, pero estaba seguro de que sería un niño fuerte, tenía que serlo si había sobrevivido hasta ese momento. ¿Tendría sus ojos? ¿Sacaría su cabello? También podría parecerse a alguien más aunque realmente eso no le importaba, ese niño era sólo suyo. Casi no podía esperar a verlo y llevarlo a pasear, enseñarle todas las cosas que él conocía, decorar su habitación, comprarle todo lo que sus ojos vieran y no le importaba si le decían que lo consentía. No iba a dejar que le faltara nada, iba a darle todo lo que él siempre quiso y más.

No podía negar que aún tenía miedo pero ahora era un miedo diferente, era miedo a dejarlo solo, a que algo le pasara y no pudiera estar a su lado para cuidarlo y protegerlo, para apoyarlo cuando lo necesitara. Aunque dentro de sí sabía que si eso llegaba a pasar su admirado capo no tendría objeciones en cuidar de su hijo y hacerlo parte de la familia, sabía que podía confiar en él.

Lo único que le quedaba era seguir esperando, a que su pequeño llegara o su situación mejorara, lo que sucediera primero.

* * *

El jefe Cavallone acababa de descender de su avión privado rodeado de sus subordinados y gente de más cercana confianza en uno de los pueblos más pequeños de Japón, el bosque que los rodeaba cubría cualquier mirada indiscreta y el silencioso motor se había asegurado de que nadie se percatara de que acababan de llegar. Se dirigieron sigilosamente al pueblo, buscando la forma más discreta de entrar en pequeños grupos que no parecieran sospechosos. El atuendo casual que todos llevaban ayudaba mucho pero no podían confiarse, era en momentos como ese que casi se arrepentía de no haber llevado consigo a Romario pero sabía que no había nadie mejor que él para ocuparse de las cosas y cubrir su ausencia mientras terminaba lo que había venido a hacer.

No podía arriesgarse a que alguien descubriera lo que pasaba.

Una vez que puso un pie dentro de aquel pequeño pueblo empezó con su misión de la manera más discreta posible, asegurándose de no levantar sospechas mientras recababa información. Ya se hacía de noche cuando se reunió con sus subordinados para analizar lo que habían averiguado y descubrir que, de nuevo, sólo habían podido encontrar unas pocas pistas útiles, entre ellas, el posible futuro paradero de su objetivo.

_Vaya que Smoking Bomb es persistente cuando se trata de esconderse._

Pensó con un suspiro mientras se recostaba en su cama para intentar descansar un poco antes de partir el día siguiente. Esta se estaba volviendo una cacería y él se estaba viendo envuelto en ella, oponiéndose a un grupo al que nunca hubiera imaginado siquiera ponerse en su camino. Pero por otro lado, después de la explicación de Tsuna podía entender lo delicado de la situación y no había podido negarse a ayudar en lo que fuera, así eso significara buscar personalmente a un escurridizo guardián de la tormenta. Al menos ya estaban cerca y con suerte lo encontrarían antes que los Riscatto.

Después de todo, no podía fallarle a su hermanito.

* * *

Reorganizaron su formación al momento de llegar al pueblo, escondiéndose entre los límites del campo desierto que quedaba a un costado. Ya estaban cerca, después de meses de intensa persecución, por fin habían podido ubicar el lugar donde su objetivo se escondía y estaban muy cerca de atraparlo y eliminarlo como debía ser.

- Manden un mensaje al cuartel general, digan que estamos listos para proceder con la misión- habló el encapuchado que tenía el más alto rango entre todos los que lo acompañaban.

Al instante, uno de los sujetos que se encontraba en la parte de atrás se levantó y sacó una de sus armas de caja, la cual servía como mensajero para comunicarse con sus superiores desde cualquier lugar cuando era necesario. Cuando terminó con el mensaje todos se reunieron para repasar su estrategia una vez más.

- Dispérsense, quiero cubiertos todos los caminos que salen de este lugar, manténganse alertas mientras esperamos órdenes.

Las figuras se movieron apenas terminó de hablar, acatando las órdenes de inmediato. Sabían que no podían fallar de nuevo o esta vez el costo sería sus propias vidas. El que servía como superior a cargo se quedó en el claro por unos momentos más, repasando en su cabeza la estrategia que tenían que seguir una y otra vez. Aún no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de asesinar a un ser antes de que naciera sólo por ser hijo de quien era, pero sabía lo poco o nada que sus opiniones importaban dentro del grupo al cual pertenecía. Con un suspiro frustrado se movió para ocupar su posición.

Ya era hora de que todo acabase.

* * *

Oh si, la hora de la verdad se acerca XD. Bueno, como abrán podido darse cuenta, en este capítulo Haya-kun por fin cambió la idea que tenía acerca del bebé pero era así como lo tenía planeado desde un principio. Quise que este fic saliera lo más pegado a la realidad posible, claro, dentro del mundo de KHR, por lo que me esforcé mucho en encontrar una forma de que Haya-kun saliera embarazado sin convertirlo en algo común y que podía pasarle a cualquiera, además también me concentré en la forma en que los demás personajes y el mismo Gokudera reaccionaría a ello. Me encantan los fics mpreg de todo tipo, pero quise intentar algo diferente a la historia en que el bebé es lo mejor que les pasó en la vida, esta vez quise poner reacciones bastante humanas, como el hecho de que nadie se toma un embarazo inesperado precisamente bien, es todo un proceso de aceptación, y que Yamamoto también es una persona y no puede simplemente perdonar y olvidar. Casi puedo sentir como los personajes van madurando y eso es algo que no había sentido antes, por lo que le estoy agarrando mucho cariño a esta historia T_T.

Bueno, y quizás es por eso que me demoro tanto en escribir los capítulos, siempre le busco explicaciones a los hechos que voy a poner.

Creo que ya escribí demasiado, voy a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo ^_^.

Ciao!


	15. Not gonna get us

Guess who's back! Back again! XD ¡Volví! Lo sé, ya era hora -_-U pero las cosas se me complicaron y por más que intentaba terminar el capítulo no podía hacerlo T_T. Bueno, al fin está listo y realmente espero que haya valido la pena, pero eso sólo lo deciden ustedes. Nó los haré esperar más.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Not gonna get us**

Despertó temprano en la mañana con un terrible presentimiento y un horrible dolor de espalda. No pudo estar quieto por mucho tiempo, así que decidió levantarse y caminar por la casa un rato, intentando que el dolor menguara un poco o al menos distraerse de la presión que sentía en el pecho pero nada resultó. Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando la anciana con la que vivía llegó del mercado y por fin supo a que se debía esa inquietud: unos sujetos extraños habían sido vistos rodeando los caminos de entrada y salida de la aldea, llamando la atención de algunos campesinos que solían salir muy temprano para cumplir con sus labores.

Todos tenían capuchas oscuras.

Lo habían encontrado.

El miedo que lo invadió en ese instante fue el mayor que había experimentado en toda su vida, su mente empezó a repasar diversos planes pero ninguno era factible en su estado y cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Si ya habían llegado a ese pequeño pueblo era obvio que no se irían hasta dar con él y por lo visto, sólo sería cuestión de horas. Necesitaba una manera de salir sin poner en peligro a nadie, en especial a la anciana que tan amable había sido con él, no podía dejar que la lastimaran por su culpa.

_No puedo dejar que me atrapen, no ahora, ya falta poco._

La mujer debió darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal pues sin que él lo notara cerró todas las cortinas y las puertas de la casa, como si eso pudiera protegerlos al menos por el momento. Le agradeció interiormente, ninguna medida era demasiado precavida. Después de pasar cerca de una hora divagando y de ser forzado a desayunar algo por el bien del bebé, finalmente tomó una decisión. No podía quedarse sentado esperando que lo encontraran, tenía que moverse. Juntó todas sus cosas y se puso la peluca que ya había guardado, ajustó su ropa de manera que pareciera una mujer por cualquier forma en que se le viera y ocultó sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros, todo eso pese a las súplicas de su benefactora de que se quedara por lo delicado de su estado. Cuando estuvo listo y la mujer convencida de que no iba a escucharla, ella le dio algunas provisiones y con un abrazo le deseo mucha suerte.

La iba a necesitar.

Salió de la manera más sigilosa que pudo, su amplio vestido ocultando en algo su vientre, y se dirigió a una de las salidas que sabía no era muy usada y que, probablemente, aún no estuviera cubierta por los Riscatto. Tuvo suerte de tener razón, aunque después de ver lo accidentado del terreno y el gran barranco que había a un costado, entendió porque ya no lo usaban.

Iba a ser un camino muy difícil.

* * *

Estaban en las cercanías del pueblo cuando notaron que algo andaba mal. Unos extraños hombres rodeaban el camino y parecían estar muy atentos a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. No demoraron mucho para notar las inconfundibles capuchas negras.

_¡Demonios! Se nos adelantaron._

Esa era una situación que no se esperaba pero no era el jefe de la familia Cavallone por nada. Ordenó rápidamente que cambiaran de rumbo y rodearan también las salidas principales pero a una distancia prudente para no ser descubiertos. Sabía perfectamente que Smoking-bomb intentaría salir de ese lugar, no era lo suyo quedarse quieto esperando a que lo atraparan y conociendo los antecedentes del muchacho, sabía que encontraría la forma. Solo debía estar lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarlo a llegar al avión y podrían partir a un lugar seguro.

No había lugar para errores.

* * *

Esa mañana había algo definitivamente fuera de lugar en el ambiente, o al menos eso era lo que tenía en mente el capo desde que despertó. Esa sensación de inquietud que le carcomía el pecho no lo dejaba tranquilo y estaba empezando a asustarlo, sobre todo cuando no pudo contactar a Dino. Algo le decía que su plan iba a tener que apresurarse así que se escapó a la azotea durante las últimas horas de clases para hacer las llamadas necesarias para que todo estuviera listo si algo llegaba a pasar. Sin embargo, apenas colgó una de las últimas llamadas se percató de una escena que se llevaba a cabo en el patio bajo él.

Yamamoto y su novia parecían discutir sobre algo, luego la joven se dio la vuelta y se alejó de forma tranquila pero era obvio que algo no iba bien. El beisbolista se quedó parado en ese mismo sitio por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y correr con todo lo que podía de vuelta al edificio, sorprendiendo al capo por el cambio tan rápido de actitud aunque no se quedó con la duda por mucho.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió bruscamente tras él y al voltear pudo verlo ahí, con la respiración agitada pero una mirada completamente decidida en el rostro. Los segundos pasaron hasta que el espadachín pudo hablar.

- Necesito encontrar a Gokudera.

No dijo nada más y tampoco lo necesito. El castaño sonrió complacido antes de guardar el celular que aún tenía en la mano.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para saber que las cosas iban a salir bien.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía, usando el follaje del bosque para esconderse igual que la primera vez que tuvo que huir de esos sujetos cuando atacaron el tren. Se detuvo un momento a recuperar aire mientras sentía que su cuerpo ya no podría resistir más bajo esas circunstancias. El peso extra lo volvía lento, no podía respirar bien y el dolor que se extendía por su pecho y su vientre le dificultaba aún más las cosas. A este ritmo iban a capturarlo pronto.

Había podido salir sin mayores inconvenientes camuflándose entre un grupo de gente y luego le había pedido a un anciano que lo llevara en su camión a la siguiente ciudad, pero ni bien había llegado a la entrada de esta los Riscatto habían aparecido de nuevo y lo habían obligado a huir por el bosque. Su energía se acababa y sabía que en su estado eso era peligroso. Tenía sus armas de caja pero no debía usarlas si no quería que su cuerpo cayera exhausto e incapaz de moverse.

Miró hacía los costados antes de seguir avanzando y por suerte encontró un camino despejado que entraba a la ciudad, la cual era mucho más grande y moderna que la anterior. Intentó confundirse sin llamar la atención de la gente y pudo estar tranquilo por unas horas que le sirvieron para descansar, aunque siempre en permanente alerta.

- Tranquilo, te prometo que todo va a estar bien- habló mientras acariciaba su vientre, que había estado más tenso de lo normal- No voy a dejar que nos atrapen, vamos a huir y nadie podrá detenernos, no permitiré que nadie te lastime y cuando todo esto termine por fin podremos reír juntos y vivir tranquilos.

No sabía si el bebé ya podía oírlo pero aún así trataba de mantener su voz firme y tranquila para no asustarlo. Las cosas se salían de control de nuevo y las ideas se le acababan, lo único que le quedaba era seguirse moviendo. Huiría por todos los caminos que pudiera encontrar pero no iba a dejar que hirieran a su hijo, lo amaba, ahora lo hacía, e iba a protegerlo de todo y todos.

_¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos en paz? Pero aún si ellos no nos entienden o piensan que somos una aberración, no te van a apartar de mi lado._

Ya estaba atardeciendo y no había encontrado un lugar para quedarse, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que no iba a necesitarlo.

Aparecieron de la nada y lo rodearon, no tuvo tiempo para nada más que para lanzar una bomba de humo e intentar huir, escondiéndose detrás de una esquina en el preciso momento en el que un ataque pasaba rozando su cabeza. Eso no iba bien. La desesperación crecía dentro suyo, había terminado en un callejón sin salida, no había donde ir y sabía que no podría contra todos ellos.

- Es un hecho de la naturaleza que dos hombres no pueden juntarse para concebir un hijo en sus entrañas- escuchó la voz del que parecía dirigirlos mientras levantaba una pistola apuntándolo con ella- Tú has cometido un terrible pecado, eres culpable y llegó la hora de tu castigo- y supo que eso era todo.

Estaba perdido.

_Lo siento, debí haberte cuidado mejor desde el principio._

Fue el último pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza mientras una sonrisa triste atravesaba su rostro y una lágrima caía por su mejilla, viendo las armas de los Riscatto apuntar hacia él a la vez. Cerró los ojos esperando que terminara pronto y abrazando fuertemente su vientre.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres segundos y nada había pasado, ¿o es que el tiempo avanzaba más lento cuando uno moría?

Abrió los ojos lentamente y no pudo más que sorprenderse.

Dino estaba parado frente a él y todos los Riscatto habían terminado inconscientes en el suelo. Su mente no captaba bien lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Rápido! No tenemos mucho tiempo, sólo están inconscientes.

El Cavallone lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr arrastrándolo consigo. Gokudera aún no entendía lo que pasaba pero aún así se dejó guiar por el capo. Lo único que tenía claro era que Dino acababa de convertirse en su ángel guardián, le había salvado la vida a él y a su hijo. Corrieron a todo lo que pudieron dar, perdiéndose entre las calles desiertas y luego por caminos cada vez más alejados.

- Dino…a… ¿a dónde me llevas?- preguntó agitado, casi no podía respirar pero la adrenalina lo impulsaba a seguir corriendo.

- No preguntes, sólo corre- fue todo lo que este le respondió.

Y bueno, de todas formas no podía hacer nada más.

* * *

Otro callejón sin salida, empezaba a hartarse de eso. Llevaba tiempo buscando al herbívoro rebelde por cada rastro que podía encontrar de él y sin embargo, aún no estaba ni cerca. Un gruñido de frustración salió de sus labios mientras subía de nuevo a la moto para continuar con su búsqueda, no iba a detenerse hasta encontrarlo.

Por otro lado, había dejado a cargo de todo a Kusakabe hasta su regreso y confiaba en que, por lo menos, sabría mantener las cosas como estaban. Lo último que necesitaban era algo más de lo que preocuparse con la vida de Gokudera Hayato y su _muy_ posible hijo en riesgo. Ya lo había pensado mucho y algo le decía que ese niño era suyo, era un sentimiento que no podía explicar pero aunque estuviera equivocado, sabía que terminaría cuidando de él como si fuera su propio cachorro.

Era suficiente con que hubiera venido de la persona que amaba.

No podía perder el tiempo con celos y pensamientos estúpidos, lo único que necesitaba era concentrarse en lo poco que había hallado y llegar a su lado lo más pronto posible para poder protegerlo y morder hasta la muerte a quien quisiera hacerle daño.

Eso era lo que debía haber hecho desde el principio.

* * *

- Tenemos suerte, la ruta está vacía.

Fue lo que escuchó de Cavallone en el momento en que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad. Levantó la vista y pudo ver a lo que se refería. Un poco más adelante se encontraba un avión esperando por ellos, mientras se acercaban y las luces caían sobre él sintió una oleada de calma asaltarlo y por primera vez en todos esos meses, supo que podía sentirse aliviado. Frente suyo estaba la única salida que podía ver a todo el infierno que estaba pasando y viniendo de la persona que menos esperaba.

- No sé qué tan seguro sea viajar en avión en tu estado pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Una vez que estemos en el aire todo será más simple- escuchó la voz del rubio detrás suyo y sólo pudo sonreír agradecido hacia él antes de que ambos subieran a la nave. De pronto algo en lo que debía haber pensado antes surgió en su cabeza.

_¿Cómo sabía de mi situación?_

- Oye… ¿quién te…?

- Te lo explicaré todo más tarde, ahora sólo prepárate para despegar.

El despegue fue algo turbulento, después de todo estaban usando un camino rural como pista de aterrizaje, pero al final y tal como dijo Dino, una vez que por fin estaban volando todo parecía ir mejor. Sentía que su espíritu se elevaba de nuevo y las cosas eran más brillantes, sólo podía ver el nuevo camino que se abría para él más allá de las nubes, por sobre las montañas. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, algo que había estado esperando sucedió por fin.

Un leve movimiento, muy pequeño pero lo suficientemente notable.

La primera patadita de su bebé.

- Smocking Bomb, ¿te sientes…?- no pudo continuar, la visión delante suyo lo dejó paralizado.

Jamás había visto a alguien con una sonrisa de mayor felicidad en su rostro, casi parecía que brillaba mientras acariciaba su vientre como si fuera la cosa más delicada del planeta. El aura que lo envolvía era tan calmada que no pudo evitar relajarse y sentir que parte de esa dicha, que aún no sabía de dónde provenía, se le contagiara. Recién en ese momento fue consciente de lo que significaba que Gokudera estuviera embarazado, nunca lo había visto así, parecía tan… ¿delicado? ¿Tierno? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero no pudo evitar el pequeño sonrojo y la sonrisa boba que se le salió al verlo así. El bombardero debió notarlo porque volteó a verlo sin cambiar en nada su expresión y tomó su mano para dirigirla al mismo punto que él estaba tocando.

- ¡Se está moviendo! ¿Lo sientes? ¡Por fin puedo sentir como se mueve!- la emoción teñía sus palabras y la mirada tan enternecida que tenía le daba el toque que faltaba.

Aún así se obligó a dejar de verlo y concentrarse en lo que quería mostrarle. Sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de sentir el leve movimiento bajo su mano. ¡Vaya!, realmente había una pequeña personita allí, dentro del vientre del peliplata.

Gokudera Hayato iba a ser padre.

Y con la aceptación de eso también fue consciente de la gran carga que caería ahora sobre el pobre muchacho. El tan sólo imaginarse cómo cambiaría su vida ahora y todo lo que tendría que afrontar para mantener a su hijo a salvo hizo que tuviera que luchar para mantener su sonrisa. ¡Era sólo un niño! Y ahora tendría que encargarse de otro e ingeniárselas para sobrevivir en la mafia.

Vaya que al destino le gustaba jugar con las personas.

* * *

¡Tan tan!~

Bien, esperaré los reviews con sus opiniones antes de adelantarme a los hechos, pero para aclarar algunas cosas, cuando Dino se refiere a los antecedentes de Gokudera habla de cuando escapó de su casa, vamos, vivía en un ENORME castillo rodeado por un ENORME bosque, perteneciente a la mafia y por lo tanto, vigilado por todos los ángulos posibles y aún así, ¡logró escapar! Si pudo con eso pienso que puede escapar de cualquier lado o_oU.

Eso es todo, nos volveremos a ver cuando logre terminar el siguiente ^_^U

Ciao!


	16. Home

He vuelto! Se preguntarán, ¿con qué cara me aparezco después de meses sin actualizar? -_-U Bueno, lo diré en forma resumida... ¡mi vida se volvió un infierno! TT_TT Me pasaron un montón de cosas, los estudios casi me matan, me metí en problemas y...¡me robaron la laptop! TT_TT Ahí estaban todos mis fics y mis proyectos que estaba retocando para poder publicar. No tienen idea de cuanto me dolió y me costó recuperar la información, es más, aún trabajo en ello ;_; Así que si ven mis fics publicados en otro lugar que no sea este ¡no soy yo! Cuando tenga otro lugar donde colgarlos lo avisaré. No les quito más tiempo, traté de compensarlos con un capítulo más largo, ¡disfruten! ^_^.

**Disclaimerman:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Home**

El vuelo hasta Tokio había sido rápido pero aún así más largo que el tiempo que pasaron en tierra. Sólo habían descendido del avión a recoger algunas provisiones, tomar un respiro y revisar la nave antes de volver a abordar y partir rumbo a Italia. El peliplata no se quejó, sabía que lo más seguro era salir del país, pero aún así el viaje se le hizo realmente largo y cansado. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mansión del Cavallone y lo llevaron a su habitación asignada, se echó a dormir por casi un día y probablemente se hubiera quedado durmiendo por más tiempo si no fuera por el insistente dolor que lo había asaltado en la espalda.

- Demonios, creí que ya había terminado de pasar por esto- gruñó mientras intentaba encontrar una posición cómoda.

Cuando finalmente aceptó que no podría hallar calma por su cuenta decidió avisarle a Dino, el cual se puso histérico insistiendo en que él sabía que no debía volar en su estado y que era su culpa y otras cosas que no llegó a escuchar. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para que le prestara atención y le pidió que buscara a Shamal, no se dejaría revisar por ningún otro doctor. El rubio le hizo caso y, sorprendentemente, el doctor llegó en menos de dos horas.

No preguntó detalles de cómo lo habían logrado, sólo quería saber si el bebé estaba bien después de haber estado más de tres meses sin recibir ningún tipo de control o cuidado y, aunque no lo dijera, eso era algo que lo había tenido preocupado.

- Apresúrate mocoso, recuéstate y déjame hacer mi trabajo- la voz del doctor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ya lo sé, anciano- respondió mientras seguía las instrucciones.

No le gustó nada ese gel helado que le pusieron en el vientre pero prefirió no quejarse, todo quedó en el olvido cuando escuchó un sonido que le pareció el más hermoso del mundo.

El latido del corazón de su hijo.

- Vaya, parece que a pesar de todo el pequeño está bien- dijo Shamal con una sonrisa que no podía esconder mientras seguía revisando al italiano- El tamaño parece normal para las veinticuatro semanas y tal como me imagine, la bolsa donde se encuentra tu hijo se está desprendiendo lentamente para permitirle nacer…mmm ¿has sentido dolor últimamente?

- Dolores de espalda, siento que se va a romper- respondió por inercia el joven, a decir verdad estaba más concentrado en mirar con adoración la imagen de la pantalla.

- Lamento decirte esto, pero el dolor va a aumentar. El niño se está haciendo lugar en tu cuerpo y está presionando algunos órganos y la columna, hay gran posibilidad de que presentes muchas complicaciones estos últimos meses así que tienes que estar bajo estricta vigilancia y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzos- le informó con una mirada un poco preocupada.

- Entiendo viejo, me dijiste eso desde el principio y lo he intentado.

- Inténtalo mejor, ahora ¿quieres saber el sexo?- cambió su mirada consternada por una sonrisa.

- Yo…- titubeó, la verdad no estaba seguro, con sólo saber que estaba bien tenía suficiente pero…- De acuerdo, tengo que elegirle un nombre de todos modos.

- Bien- volteó de nuevo para revisar la imagen- Aquí está…vas a tener un niño, felicidades Hayato.

- ¿Un niño?

No pudo decir nada más, la emoción que sentía al por fin conocer que tendría un hijo era muy grande, se sentía un poco más cerca de él, un poco más real. Ahora podría escogerle un nombre y comprarle cosas y juguetes y todo lo que había estado imaginando. Espero a que el doctor le limpiara el gel para empezar a acariciar su vientre, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo pasara rápido y pudiera por fin tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Ya faltaba poco.

* * *

Ya había recorrido todos los pueblos donde había escuchado noticias y aún no encontraba al herbívoro rebelde, lo que era peor, de un momento a otro había perdido cualquier tipo de rastro. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

O al menos así era antes de que oyera ciertas noticias que le llamaron la atención.

No sólo había un grupo de encapuchados extraños que iban de aquí para allá asustando a los pobres pueblerinos, no, también había un grupo de hombres que parecía seguirlos tras cada lugar al que iban. Un grupo de hombres con un avión privado y liderados por un torpe y estúpido rubio.

Cavallone, tenía que ser él.

Debió haber pensado antes que Sawada no se quedaría de brazos cruzados e intentaría pedir ayuda a alguien, alguien lo suficientemente confiable (y tonto) como para ayudarlo aún poniendo el honor de su familia en juego, lo había subestimado. No esperó a confirmar sus sospechas y tomó el siguiente avión directo a Italia. Si ya no había más movimientos sospechosos eso significaba que probablemente ya no siguieran en Japón y el rubio no era tan idiota como para llamar aún más la atención desapareciendo misteriosamente en el momento en que, probablemente, los Riscatto comenzaran a investigar a todos los aliados Vongola intentando encontrar a quien se atrevió a enfrentarlos.

Si, tenía que darles algo de crédito a esos dos.

Pero por el momento, lo único que quería era ver al italiano con sus propios ojos para saber que estaba bien. Tenía que estarlo.

* * *

Sabía que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, ya había tenido demasiada suerte con una semana de completo descanso antes de que el destino le recordara que tenía algo en su contra.

Los habían encontrado.

Fue sólo un segundo, los subordinados de Dino habían llegado con la noticia de que los Riscatto habían desaparecido completamente de Japón y era obvio a dónde se dirigían. Ni siquiera había terminado su desayuno cuando nuevamente era empujado al avión en el que había llegado, esta vez sin la más remota idea de a donde se dirigían. Trató de mantener calmados sus nervios por su bien y el de su hijo mientras veía por la ventana del avión como recorrían las costas de Italia, por alguna razón el paisaje se le hacía muy familiar.

- Bien, llegaremos allí en una hora- escuchó la voz de Dino al teléfono- No se preocupe, le informaré la situación ahora.

El rubio colgó el teléfono antes de acercarse a él de una forma a simple vista, nerviosa. La curiosidad y la preocupación se mezclaron dentro suyo mientras el Cavallone se sentaba junto a él. Después de todo lo que habían pasado y lo sobreprotector que el caballo salvaje se había vuelto con él, ¿qué podría ponerlo nervioso para que no se atreviera a decirle lo que sea que tenía que decirle?

- Bueno,…yo…no sé cómo vayas a tomar esto…pero verás…bien…

- ¿Quieres hablar de una buena vez?

- Vamos camino a la mansión de tu padre- lo soltó todo de una vez.

De acuerdo, quería la verdad pero definitivamente NO estaba preparado para eso. No se movió, ni siquiera reclamó, simplemente se quedó en blanco, dejando a su cerebro procesar la información lentamente. Su padre, iban a ver a su padre, al mismo lugar del que había escapado cuando sólo tenía 8 años, a la misma persona a la que había acusado –injustamente- de la muerte de su madre y a la que ni siquiera le había dado el beneficio de la duda.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA?- no pudo retener el grito que retumbó por toda la nave y que casi hace que el piloto pierda el control.

- Cál-cálmate…no es bueno que te alteres en tu estado- intentó tranquilizarlo el rubio.

- ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¿Te das cuenta de a dónde me estás llevando?- la furia era evidente en su voz pero mezclada con algo más… ¿miedo?

- No había otra solución- habló esta vez serio el capo- Nuestra prioridad es mantenerte seguro y…

- ¡No entiendes!- lo interrumpió el peliplata- Me fui de ese lugar hace muchos años porque odiaba a mi padre ¡sólo para darme cuenta que estaba equivocado! No que haya sido el padre del año, pero tampoco se merecía que lo tratara así. Me largue sin darle tiempo a que me explicara nada y lo he evitado todo este tiempo… ¿y ahora me pides que regrese? ¿Así como si nada? ¡No puedo simplemente pedirle que me cuide y me ayude después de todo lo que pasó!... ¡No puedo regresar de la nada metido en tantos problemas!... ¡Y encima embarazado!- mientras hablaba su voz se iba quebrando hasta terminar perdida entre sollozos.

Dino no dijo nada, sólo se acercó en silencio y abrazó el frágil cuerpo de Gokudera entre sus brazos, brindándole consuelo pero dejando que se desahogara y sacara todo lo que debía estar guardando durante años. Sabía que era duro y tarde o temprano la situación iba a sobrepasarlo, pero ahora él estaba allí. Quizás no era uno de los mejores amigos del ojiverde ni era el padre del niño pero si le tenía un cariño muy especial, casi como el que le tenía a Tsuna e iba a permanecer a su lado en todo lo que necesitara.

* * *

La noticia llegó a través de una llamada telefónica en medio de la clase. Tsuna no era de las personas que se salen de clases sin mirar al profesor para contestar el teléfono, por lo que de inmediato supo que era algo importante. Los nervios los carcomieron incluso después de que el capo regresó con una actitud un poco inquieta y tuvo que aguantarse hasta el receso para poder correr hacia él a sacarle lo que había sucedido.

- Tuvimos que empezar con el plan de respaldo- fue lo que le dijo el castaño después de asegurarse de que no había nadie más en la azotea.

- Qui-quieres decir que Gokudera está…está… ¿con su padre?- mencionó haciéndose la idea, el asentimiento del menor le confirmó todo.

Eso podía ponerse feo.

No sólo era el hecho de que toda la pantalla de humo que habían usado para que no sospecharan de los Cavallone había fallado. No. No era que a pesar de todos los trucos de relaciones exteriores habían logrado notar la real ausencia de Dino en su mansión y en los asuntos relativos a su familia. No. Lo preocupante era el hecho de que el único lugar seguro para el peliplata parecía ser el mismo que tanto había querido olvidar.

* * *

Realmente no quería bajarse del avión.

Tan pronto como aterrizaron dentro de los terrenos de esa tan conocida propiedad, supo que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Abrazó su vientre como si eso le diera fuerzas y fue necesario que Dino lo cargara en brazos para hacerlo descender. El rubio lo cargó pese a las protestas y lo llevó a la limosina que los llevaría a la mansión a unos kilómetros del aeropuerto privado que tenían, sentado a su lado y sosteniéndole la mano con delicadeza.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Por lo que veía no tenía otra opción más que quedarse pero… ¿y si "él" no estaba de acuerdo? Una cosa era que le diera alojo a su hijo fugitivo pero estaba seguro que Dino no le había dicho nada de su embarazo. ¿Lo aceptaría en su estado actual? ¿Lo rechazaría por ser un fenómeno? Normalmente no le habría importado lo que ese viejo dijera, después de todo nunca había sido exactamente un padre modelo, pero ahora estaba muy vulnerable a cualquier tema relacionado con la paternidad, sobretodo porque estaba inseguro con la suya propia. A pesar de que el capo estaba a su lado se sentía increíblemente solo, sabía que eso era algo que tendría que afrontar por su cuenta, sólo él y nadie más. Pero ¿y si querían que lo perdiera? Definitivamente no iba a dejar que nadie lastimara a su bebé aunque la idea de enfrentarse a la ira de su padre tampoco era atractiva. Sabía que su esposa iba a estar de acuerdo con él si lo peor pasaba, convenciéndolo de que no podían poner en juego el honor de la familia por su culpa, otra vez. El honor por sobre todo, incluso los sentimientos.

Si eso llegaba a pasar no se quedaría a soportar sus reclamos. Se iría, había podido esos meses y podría seguirlo haciendo, se iría a un lugar donde dejaran a su hijo nacer en paz. Aunque sinceramente esa idea ya era casi utópica.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta y reconoció a las figuras que lo esperaban allí casi golpea al capo para poder huir, aún sabiendo que ya era muy tarde para eso. La silueta imponente de su padre no había cambiado en absoluto a pesar de los años, sus más fieles subordinados y su esposa acompañándolo en una perfecta comitiva de bienvenida. Tembló levemente al ponerse frente a ellos, sin levantar la vista ni soltar la mano del rubio, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el gran don. Aun así no dijo nada y silenciosamente se dirigieron al interior.

Era hora de enfrentar la verdad.

* * *

Al fin había llegado a la mansión de los Cavallone. Su intención en cuanto se bajó del avión era entrar como fuera, si era necesario tumbaría la puerta para hacerlo, y luego asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que su herbívoro y el pequeño que llevaba dentro estuvieran bien.

Lo que no esperaba era que se le hubieran adelantado.

- ¡Demonios!- gruño al ver la escena frente a él.

Un gran grupo de encapuchados se encontraba dentro de los terrenos de la mansión luchando fieramente contra los hombres de Dino. No perdió tiempo y se internó en la batalla, sacando de combate a quien se pusiera en su camino hasta que logró divisar a una figura familiar.

- ¡Romario!- gritó llamando la atención del hombre y quitándole de encima a su oponente de un solo golpe- ¿Dónde está…?- se detuvo a media oración al darse cuenta de que no podía hablar de eso estando rodeados por el enemigo.

- Venga- indicó el viejo mientras le indicaba un camino por el que ambos podía pasar sin llamar mucho la atención, aunque eso no evitó que tuvieran que dejar fuera de combate a algunos encapuchados en el camino.

- ¿Dónde está Gokudera Hayato?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los escuchaba.

- El jefe lo llevó a un lugar seguro apenas notamos que los Riscatto se acercaban- comentó por lo bajo el mayor- Está en la casa de su padre.

Decir que escuchar eso sorprendió al prefecto es poco, estaba anonadado. De lo poco que sabía del herbívoro rebelde, era claro para él que no se llevaba bien con su padre. Esa debía ser una medida realmente desesperada para intentar proteger al menor.

- Si me permite decírselo, Hibari-san- lo sacó de sus pensamientos el mayor- Creo que lo mejor sería que usted no lo fuera a buscar por ahora.

- Pero ¿Qué diablos dices?- su molestia era evidente.

- Gokudera-san está escondido en el último lugar en el que lo buscarían, pero si los Riscatto ven que usted va a su antigua casa, lo descubrirán de inmediato- lo miró con ojos de experiencia- Él estará bien, pero lo mejor por ahora es no levantar sospechas.

- Tú…- por más que quisiera rebatirlo de algún modo, sabía que el mayor tenía razón y eso era lo que más lo molestaba- Yo jamás pondría en peligro la vida de mi hijo o de mi herbívoro- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a la batalla.

Al menos podría desquitarse con esos estúpidos herbívoros.

* * *

El silencio se hacía molesto pero nadie se atrevía a romperlo. Una vez que todos hubieran pasado a la sala los subordinados de ambos jefes se retiraron, dejando solo a los dueños de la casa, el hijo pródigo y su invitado inesperado. Las miradas de ambos mayores iban sin disimulo desde el vientre abultado del menor hasta las manos entrelazadas con el rubio tratando de atar cabos y entender la situación pero sólo el padre del peliplata parecía estar sacando conclusiones.

- Lamento que hayamos llegado de improviso pero como ya le expliqué antes, la situación lo ameritaba- dijo Dino cuando no pudo aguantar la tensión.

- Si, nos informó hace mucho que mi hijo necesitaba de la protección de nuestra familia y de quién la necesitaba, lo que no llegó a decirnos fue por qué- hizo una pausa mirando fijamente al menor- Riscatto no es una cosa de juego.

- Lo sabemos pero todo tiene una buena explicación, verá…- parecía que no podía encontrar las palabras correctas aunque al final no fue necesario.

- Estoy embarazado- habló de pronto el ojiverde captando la atención de todos pero sin mirar a nadie, sólo a su regazo- Estoy esperando un hijo y ellos quieren eliminarlo.

- ¿Qué?- la primera exclamación venía en una voz femenina- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Eso es imposible!

- Lo provocó el tratamiento que recibió mi madre mientras estaba esperándome- continuó, ahora levantando el rostro para mirar a su padre- Pero imagino que eso ya lo sospechabas.

- Pero… pero se suponía que "eso" no funcionaba, que nada debía pasar- la sorpresa era evidente en su voz cubriendo cualquier otra emoción que pudiera estar sintiendo.

- Ustedes… ¿ya escucharon acerca de las llamas de última voluntad?- se atrevió a intervenir el rubio para aclarar las cosas.

- No se sabe mucho al respecto pero tenemos la información básica- respondió de inmediato el capo mayor- ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

- Que son las causantes de esta situación- continuó Dino- Cada llama tiene una propiedad distinta y Smo… y Hayato tiene cinco de las siete dentro de sí, una de ellas fue la que activó los órganos necesarios para que pudiera concebir. Nada de esto fue planeado, sólo una serie de eventos que no pudieron preverse. Por favor, no lo culpen a él.

Un suspiro fue todo lo que soltó el mayor antes de que todo volviera a quedar en silencio. Luego les pidió amablemente al rubio jefe y a su esposa que salieran para poder conversar a solas con su hijo. Gokudera no quería quedarse solo, no estaba listo para enfrentarse a eso aún así no dijo nada mientras veía al rubio salir y como la puerta se cerraba tras él. ¿Su padre estaría muy molesto? ¿Habría realmente cruzado la línea esta vez? No lo sabía, pero no iba a mostrar cuan nervioso en realidad estaba. Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo mientras sentía como su padre se acercaba a él hasta sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Quieres explicarme cómo pasó esto?- no se podía distinguir ningún sentimiento en su voz.

- Ya escuchaste la explicación de cómo fue posible, no creo que sea necesario explicarte el resto del proceso-dijo a pesar de todo con un deje de burla.

- Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero- había cierto reproche en su voz.

- Tienes un hijo al que le gusta acostarse con hombres, supéralo.

- ¡Tampoco hablo de eso Hayato!- al levantar su voz provocó cierto temblor en el menor del que no se dio cuenta- Lo que quiero decir es… ese… niño…. ¿es de Cavallone?

- ¿Qué?- el impacto de lo que escuchó hizo que pasara por alto la duda de su padre sobre como referirse a su bebé- ¡Po-por supuesto que no! Dino sólo me está ayudando, él no tiene ninguna responsabilidad en esto.

- ¿Entonces quién?

- Eso… eso no importa. ¡Es mi hijo y de nadie más!

- Te dejó con la carga y se fue ¿cierto?- su padre podía ser realmente cruel cuando se lo proponía- No es fácil aceptar algo así de todos modos.

- Si tú tampoco quieres involucrarte, dilo y me iré- no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más reproches, se levantó dispuesto a salir del salón y buscar a Dino, no soportaba seguir en ese lugar.

- Espera-sintió como lo sujetaban de la muñeca- Jamás dije que no iba a ayudarte. Esta sigue siendo tu casa aunque no puedas verla como tal. Eres mi hijo y te quedarás aquí con todos los cuidados que sean necesarios, yo me aseguraré de una forma u otra que ambos estén bien- un jalón en la muñeca y se vio envuelto entre los brazos de su padre- Perdí a tu madre, pero de ninguna forma voy a perderte a ti, no otra vez.

Y de nuevo, Gokudera no supo que decir.

* * *

Dos semanas más y su vientre había crecido más de lo esperado, al igual que las molestias y dolores que se habían vuelto completamente insoportables. Por suerte, su padre no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que cuidaría de él. Se había encargado de comprar todos los medicamentos y analgésicos que fueran necesarios y que no le hicieran daño al bebé, además que tuviera la atención necesaria. Incluso Bianchi había sido informada de la situación y de inmediato volvió a la mansión para ayudar a cuidarlo, claro, bajo estrictas órdenes de no darle de comer nada más que la dieta que la cocinera se encargaba cuidadosamente de preparar. Gokudera estuvo a punto de negarse a la presencia de su hermana, pero sabía que necesitaba la ayuda y ella no levantaría ninguna sospecha. Además y aunque no pensaba aceptarlo, necesitaba la compañía de alguien.

Se encontraba en el salón del piano que no había pisado en años pero en los últimos días se había vuelto una especie de refugio personal cuando necesitaba pensar las cosas, además de que era uno de los pocos lugares al que le dejaban ir solo por el fácil acceso que tenía. La música lo relajaba y aunque estaba fuera de práctica, eso no parecía importarle al pequeño ser dentro suyo, el cual parecía tranquilizarse al escuchar a su padre tocar. El ambiente se llenaba de calma y dejaba salir sus preocupaciones sin ningún temor, liberándose un poco de la pesada carga que siempre tenía encima.

Sabía que los Riscatto ya sospechaban algo, podía intuirlo por la forma más protectora en la que su padre actuaba desde hace tres días y sabía que si no se lo decían era para no alterarlo, pero… ¿eso significaba que tendría que irse de nuevo? Su condición se había vuelto más delicada y no creía poder soportar otra huida, aún así no quería causarle ningún problema a su padre. El viejo no había sabido ser un buen padre en el pasado pero no por eso deseaba que su familia cayera en desgracia, aunque esa familia sólo fueran él y Bianchi, su esposa en realidad le importaba muy poco. Se encontraba tan concentrado en eso que no oyó cuando alguien entró y se sentó a su lado.

- Tu madre solía hacer lo mismo cuando te estaba esperando- la gruesa voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Decía que escucharla tocar desde antes de nacer te ayudaría a tener un buen oído para la música, supongo que no se equivocó.

- Ayuda a que el bebé se relaje y no se mueva tanto, no sé si podría seguir soportando sus pataditas de otra forma- comentó sin dejar de tocar.

- …- el mayor movió lentamente su mano hasta posarla sobre el vientre de su hijo y acariciarlo un poco. El peliplata se sorprendió tanto que dejó de tocar, su padre nunca había hecho eso en el tiempo que llevaba con él- … ¿Duele mucho?- le preguntó suavemente.

- Umm- se quedó un momento en blanco- Las pastillas ayudan pero… supongo que de todas formas el dolor no puede evitarse.

- …- ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos- Quiero que te quedes hasta que nazca y si es posible, aún después de eso.

- Yo…no creo que deba- agachó su cabeza para dejar que el cabello le cubriera los ojos- Mientras menos tiempo pase aquí será mejor para todos, es más, creo que ya debería ir buscando otro lugar.

- De ninguna manera- la voz de su padre era firme- Tu situación es demasiado delicada y no voy a dejar que sigas yendo por tu cuenta y exponiéndote a tantos peligros. Si no quieres quedarte después, entonces quédate al menos lo que queda del embarazo.

- Podrían rastrearme aquí muy pronto, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que es un escondite muy obvio.

- Y si lo averiguan, ¿qué importa? Este es un lugar en el que puedes estar a salvo. Reforzaremos la seguridad y nadie podrá poner un pie aquí sin que lo sepamos. No hay mejor lugar para ti ahora, este es tu hogar. Además, ya no puedes pasar desapercibido a menos que te disfraces de mujer y no creo que esa idea te agrade ¿cierto?

- Bueno…- no pensaba decirle que ya había tenido que pasar por eso antes- De acuerdo, pero sólo hasta que nazca.

- Bien, creo que me bastará con eso por ahora, siempre y cuando me dejes seguir ayudándote después, y no, no voy a dejar que te niegues- agregó cuando el ojiverde abrió la boca para replicar.

El menor suspiró frustrado, sabía que no había forma de que su padre cambiara de opinión y en cierta forma, no quería que lo hiciera. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo luchando solo y en esos momentos, necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidara, a él y al pequeño que llevaba dentro.

* * *

La noche había llegado. Después de la charla que tuvo con su padre se había sentido más tranquilo y seguro de tener la fuerza para enfrentar lo que viniera, después de todo acababa de entrar en el tercer trimestre y la peor parte ya había pasado, o eso era lo que pensaba. Lo cierto es que no estaba preparado para todo el barullo que se armó en la sala de la mansión apenas anocheció, ni tampoco para escuchar como su hermana empezaba a discutir con quien sea que estuviera abajo.

Y por sobre todo, de ninguna manera estaba preparado para las inesperadas visitas que llegaron esa noche.

- ¿Pero qué rayos sucede?- susurró mientras se asomaba por las escaleras en curva con cuidado, no sabía si podía ser un ataque aunque la falta le disparos le dijera que no.

- Hayato- la voz de su padre lo llamó desde abajo- Es mejor que regreses a tu habitación hasta que arreglemos esto.

- ¿Arreglar qué?- preguntó confundido mientras podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de varias personas que subían por las escaleras.

- ¡Gokudera!

- Herbívoro

_Oh no…_

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para tener a Hibari y Yamamoto cara a cara tan pronto.

* * *

Taran! ¿Qué les pareció? o_ó Lo confieso, la última parte no estaba en lo absoluto planeada pero no pude resistirme, aún así, no tengo idea de como continuarla ahora XD, en fin, algo se me ocurrirá. Espero que esto compense en algo su enorme espera y realmente ¡lo siento mucho! Intentaré no demorarme tanto la próxima vez.

Ciao!


	17. Whisper your name

¡He vuelto! Sé que tardé demasiado, casi 3 meses TT_TT pero por fin soy libre de las cadenas de la universidad XD, al menos por dos semanas -_-U. Quería aprovechar para aclarar algo, yo **NUNCA**, repito **NUNCA **voy a abandonar esta historia ni ninguna otra, puede que me tarde un poco... o mucho (estudio 2 carreras, no exigan más) pero siempre estoy de alguna manera u otra trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, sólo que a veces me cuesta un poco saber como poner lo que quiero que pase. Sé como se siente que una buena historia se quede a medias y no es algo que quiera que las personas que se molestan en leer lo que escribo sientan también si puedo evitarlo. Es por eso también que sólo hago una historia a la vez aunque mi cabeza desborde de ideas. Bien, ya fue suficiente, a lo que vinieron.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Whisper your name**

El destino estaba en su contra, si no fuera así no tendría que pasar por este tipo de cosas, es decir, ¿su situación no era lo suficientemente mala como para tener ahora que lidiar con los dos posibles padres de su bebé en su propia casa? Aún le sorprendía que su padre no los hubiera echado o mandado a matar una vez que se vio obligado a decirles quienes eran (obligado porque su padre demandaba una explicación al desmayo tan repentino que había sufrido y al ataque de pánico posterior), pero sospechaba que era para no llamar aún más la atención. Probablemente si esos dos habían estado siendo vigilados por Riscatto, estos comenzarían a sospechar del porque ambos habían decidido "visitar" tan repentinamente la antigua casa de otro de los guardianes, lugar al que se supone él no regresaría jamás.

Por otro lado, no había vuelto a verlos después de su inesperada aparición tres días antes. Suponía que era porque Bianchi lo había impedido y en realidad se lo agradecía, no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción si se los encontraba a solas y además, ya era imposible ocultar su estado.

Definitivamente sería una conversación muy incómoda.

Por otro lado toda esa situación no sólo lo había alterado a él, sino también al bebé. El pequeño había estado más activo que antes y ya podía ver sus movimientos por fuera, lo que lo alegraba bastante sobretodo cuando parecía que le daba hipo, eso realmente era divertido a pesar del tremendo dolor que le causaba tanto movimiento. Shamal también había ido a la mansión y se encargaba de revisarlo diariamente, incluso le dejaba escuchar los latidos con el estetoscopio. El doctor ya le había advertido que debía estar calmado porque su ritmo cardíaco estaba conectado con el del bebé, aunque eso no era nada fácil. La presión de las dos inesperadas visitas, junto a todo el dolor que soportaba en la espalda y la pelvis a pesar de los medicamentos que le daba Shamal, eran suficientes para que no pudiera hallar manera de relajarse.

O eso pensó hasta esa mañana.

Estaba recostado en su cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda cuando sintió que alguien entraba a su habitación, volteó levemente hacia la puerta y casi sintió que todo se congelaba cuando vio quien era.

Yamamoto estaba ahí.

- Hola…yo… ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó tímidamente, algo que no se veía muy a menudo, el beisbolista desde la puerta.

- Yo… supongo que si- respondió el italiano algo dubitativo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba saber cómo iban las cosas, sé que tu condición es delicada- dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama.

- Estoy bien, no hay de que preocu… ¡Auch!- su propio gemido de dolor lo desmintió.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que busque Shamal?- se alarmó el pelinegro, ya listo para correr a toda prisa aunque no tuviera ni idea de donde estaba el doctor.

- ¡No! No es necesario, esto…esto es normal, es la presión que el bebé me causa en la espalda, ya casi estoy acostumbrado.

- No lo creo- lo miró pensativo unos segundos antes de mostrar una enorme sonrisa- Creo que tengo una idea, recuéstate de costado.

- ¿Qué?

- No voy a hacerte nada, tranquilo, sólo quiero ayudar a que te sientas mejor.

Lo dudó por unos segundos pero accedió, después de todo, era Yamamoto quien estaba ahí. Sin importar las desafortunadas condiciones en las que se habían visto la última vez y el hecho de que aún no supiera cual exactamente era su situación actual, sabía que él jamás intentaría nada en contra de él o su hijo. En el momento en que terminó de acomodarse sintió las manos del espadachín en su espalda y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar que sucedía…todo el dolor se fue.

- ¿Qué…qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Es una técnica que he estado practicando, no podía simplemente quedarme esperando así que cuando encontré una forma de ayudarte puse todo mi empeño en mejorarla- se movió sólo un poco para que Gokudera pudiera ver una de sus manos, cubierta de llamas de lluvia- Las llamas de la lluvia tienen un efecto relajante y me di cuenta que el efecto era mayor dependiendo de la superficie que cubrieran, estuve practicando ponerla en mis manos porque era la forma más práctica y casi muero de emoción cuando logré hacerlo sin quemarme- terminó de contarle con una risita.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- lo miró intentando procesar todo lo que había escuchado.

- Bueno, Tsuna me dijo que tu estado podía ser realmente doloroso, así que pensé que podía usar mis llamas para ayudarte a sobrellevar el dolor relajando tus músculos, supongo que funcionó- lo miró sonriendo pero luego cambió drásticamente a una expresión seria- Escucha Gokudera, sé que he sido un completo idiota desde hace mucho y en realidad lo lamento, pero te sigo queriendo y no puedo quedarme tranquilo permitiendo que sufras o estés en peligro, así que no importa si estás de acuerdo o no, pienso quedarme cerca para protegerte, a ti y al bebé.

- Pero…yo pensé que me odiabas, sobre todo después de descubrir que estaba esperando un hijo- bajó la mirada el italiano, no podía negar que le alegraba mucho lo que Yamamoto había dicho pero tenía que estar seguro.

- Jamás podría odiarte- respondió muy seguro- Y mucho menos al bebé, después de todo podría ser mi hijo ¿cierto?- dijo lo último con una sonrisa gigante- Y aunque al final no lo fuera, aun así lo amaría porque es parte tuya, y yo aún te amo.

- Lo siento, por todo lo que pasó yo…

- No tienes que disculparte de nada, nuestra relación fracasó por culpa de ambos- le tomó la mano y se la apretó suavemente- Sé que tienes muchas cosas que pensar y no quiero presionarte, no necesito una respuesta ahora, sólo déjame permanecer cerca ¿sí?

Lo único que el ojiverde pudo hacer fue afirmar levemente con la cabeza. Quizás al final, las cosas sí podrían mejorar.

* * *

Había dormido tan tranquilo como no lo hacía desde hace meses. La técnica que había desarrollado Yamamoto para aliviar la presión del bebé le había quitado el dolor por unas cuantas horas, las suficientes como para que pudiera recuperar algo del descanso que le hacía falta. Nadie se atrevió a despertarlo, incluso lo dejaron saltarse la hora del almuerzo y en verdad se los agradecía. Como necesitaba dormir.

Cuando despertó ya estaba atardeciendo, podía ver los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban teñir de rojo toda la habitación. Por un momento pensó en seguir durmiendo pero se dio cuenta de la causa de su despertar. Ya no estaba solo en la habitación.

- Hibari- reconoció inmediatamente esa presencia.

- Lamento haberte despertado- escuchó su voz antes de que el prefecto se acercara y se parara frente suyo- Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, puedo irme si quieres.

- No, está bien, de todos modos necesitamos hablar.

Se sentó en la cama lentamente, acomodándose para poder mirar de frente al pelinegro. No tenía muchas ganas de tener esa conversación, pero si ya había arreglado un poco las cosas con Yamamoto, lo justo era que también lo hiciera con Hibari. No podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso, la presencia del prefecto siempre era intimidante, aun cuando estaba seguro de que no representaba ningún peligro.

- Viniste hasta aquí por el bebé, ¿cierto?- su voz se mantuvo firme.

- Por el bebé y por ti- lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Tenías razón la última vez que hablamos, fui un cobarde por no querer intentarlo cuando pudimos tener una oportunidad, pero esta vez no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. Sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti y estoy dispuesto a recuperarte, a ti y a mi hijo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es tu hijo cuando ni yo lo sé?- lo miró algo sorprendido.

- Llámalo instinto de carnívoro, sé reconocer a mi descendencia- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al decirlo- Sé que es mío y no voy a dejar que nada les pase a ninguno de los dos. Me quedaré aquí para eso.

- No estoy seguro de que esto resulte- estaba preocupado, su situación podía complicarse bastante con algo así.

- Resultará, lo único que quiero es cuidarlos y eso es lo que haré- se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada más, sabía que su herbívoro necesitaba descansar y no quería perturbarlo, pero se detuvo justo antes de cruzar el umbral- Primero muerto antes que dejar que esos herbívoros les pongan un dedo encima.

Gokudera no supo cómo reaccionar después de ver a Hibari salir de su habitación. Por un lado se sentía bien saber que podía contar con ambos pero por otro, no sabía si la situación realmente podía mantenerse con tanta tensión entre ellos.

Sólo quería que todo terminara pronto.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron, por decirlo de alguna forma, bastante extraños.

De alguna manera aunque las cosas parecían tranquilas se sentía una leve tensión cada vez que los integrantes de la familia se reunían, o mejor dicho, cada vez que los dos visitantes y él estaban en la misma habitación. No podía entenderlo claramente pero era casi como…competitividad. Tanto Hibari como Yamamoto parecían haberse propuesto demostrar cuál de los dos era mejor a través de sus acciones, volviendo las cosas aún más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

Todos los días el beisbolista se aseguraba de ir a la habitación de Hayato para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor usando su técnica, pero casi siempre escogía el mismo momento que Hibari para ir a visitarlo y lo que debía ser un momento de relajación, terminaba convirtiéndose en una incómoda sesión de él, con su espalda siendo acariciada por Yamamoto y con la mortal mirada de Hibari sobre los dos, sin apartarse ni un centímetro y gruñendo cuando sentía que el espadachín tocaba más de lo que debía.

No había momento en que pudiera hablar tranquilamente con uno sin que el otro se apareciera de la nada para convertirse en un testigo silencioso, pero evidentemente presente. Incluso parecían haberse puesto a competir por quien podía pensar mejor en el porvenir del bebé, cada vez que uno salía con una idea, el otro lo contradecía señalando las desventajas y recibiendo a su vez una réplica, que sólo era el inicio de largas discusiones que sólo el padre de Gokudera o Bianchi con uno de sus pasteles podían detener.

A veces se preguntaba si su intención al venir aquí había sido realmente ayudarlo o sólo complicarle la vida, pero después de todo agradecía que le hicieran compañía y a su muy peculiar manera le demostraran que les importaba. Ya estaba entrando a la semana 40 y aunque Yamamoto evitaba el dolor que la presión del bebé causaría en su espalda, no podía detener al pequeño de patear, a veces demasiado fuerte, las costillas de su pobre padre. El vientre había crecido demasiado y tan sólo le permitían levantarse de la cama un par de horas al día para que mantuviera algo de ejercicio.

Fue precisamente durante uno de estos breves momentos de paseo por el jardín que lo impensable sucedió.

Sólo llevaba unos minutos afuera en compañía de su padre cuando uno de sus subordinados llegó muy apresurado con una noticia que realmente no quería escuchar.

- ¡Señor! ¡Los Riscatto están a punto de llegar a los terrenos de la mansión!

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, abrazó su vientre como si eso fuera suficiente para protegerlo mientras su padre dictaba inmediatamente órdenes de formar líneas defensivas y preparar una evacuación para la familia por las rutas alternas de escape. La alarma se escuchó en seguida y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba siendo llevado en brazos de su padre a algún lugar seguro dentro de la mansión. No fue muy consciente de lo que pasaba, vio a su madrastra y algunos de los miembros del personal de confianza huir hacia el lugar donde se guardaban los autos para este tipo de emergencia. Bianchi bajaba de las escaleras con un bolso de lo que parecían, eran algunas cosas del bebé, el resto de la familia siempre tenía un equipaje listo dentro de los autos con las cosas necesarias para este tipo de situaciones.

Pero no veía a Yamamoto o a Hibari por ningún lado.

Una explosión directamente fuera de la mansión los congeló a todos en su sitio, no esperaban que llegaran tan rápido. Su padre lo bajó de sus brazos y lo puso junto a su hermana, con órdenes de que lo llevara a los autos mientras él apoyaba a sus hombres, quiso pedirle que no lo hiciera porque lo necesitaba a su lado para sentirse seguro, pero sabía que el deber de un jefe siempre es primero. Su hermana lo guió con cuidado por los ahora casi desiertos pasillos de la mansión, tratando de ganar todo el tiempo posible cuando otra explosión, esta vez justo delante de ellos, les cortó el camino.

- ¿De verdad pensabas que escaparías esta vez?- una burlona voz habló desde atrás.

- Será mejor que te alejes de nuestro camino si sabes lo que te conviene- giró inmediatamente la hitman, lista para atacar.

- Será mejor que tú te apartes del nuestro- respondió una voz diferente y fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados.

Ninguno de los dos quiso moverse, Gokudera sabía que aunque su hermana era fuerte no podría con tantos ella sola, y él no podía pelear en su estado, sólo esperó algún movimiento para actuar, pero no esperaba que viniera del lugar de la última explosión.

- Todos ustedes herbívoros, den un paso atrás.

- ¡No se atrevan a tocar a Gokudera!

El suspiro de alivio que soltó el italiano cuando Hibari y Yamamoto por fin se decidieron a aparecer en medio del humo sólo pudo ser oído por él. Por su ropa tan desaliñada, parecía que se habían abierto camino desde algún lado con sus propias manos, pero eso no era lo importante. Ahora sabía que iba a estar bien…o eso parecía.

- No vamos a perder el tiempo con ustedes, nuestro objetivo es sólo uno.

No debió haber bajado la guardia, fue su peor error. Los Riscatto fueron muy ágiles al moverse simultáneamente e interceptar a sus protectores un segundo antes de que quien parecía el líder diera muestras de atacar. Ninguno pudo hacer nada, para cuando el peliplata se dio cuenta uno de esos encapuchados si dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él. Sus pies no le respondían, lo vio sacar un arma y en ese momento supo que todo dependía de él, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para esquivar el disparo del arma y el impacto de otro cuerpo contra el suyo, pero ya no era tan ágil y el otro pudo capturar su muñeca, arrastrándolo con él y logrando impactarlo fuertemente contra el suelo.

No pudo ni gritar, el dolor que sintió fue tan inmenso que claramente algo dentro se le había desgarrado, se quedó inmóvil intentando soportarlo pero no pudo más.

- ¡AHHHHH!- su gritó fue lo que hizo que los otros reaccionaran.

- ¡Hayato!- la primera fue su hermana, enfureciéndose al instante y rodeándose de un aura que lo podría todo a su paso, incluso a los que la sujetaban.

No fue consciente de todo pero la amenaza sobre él desapareció en un instante y todo se llenó de ruido de disparos y acero, cerró los ojos para aguantar el dolor y ni siquiera los abrió cuando alguien a su lado empezó a levantarlo suavemente.

- Resiste Gokudera, todo va a estar bien- reconoció la voz de Yamamoto.

- Ya acabamos con estos, tenemos que apurarnos y llevarlo a un hospital- esa era su hermana.

- Vienen más refuerzos por atrás, si no los detenemos no podremos ir a ningún lado- Hibari sonaba ¿preocupado?

- Entonces ¿qué hacemos? ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Van a matarlo!- el beisbolista estaba empezando a alterarse- ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!

- ¡Lo sé herbívoro idiota! Pero me refiero a que no podemos ir todos, alguien debe quedarse a contenerlos mientras los otros se van, y creo que debo ser yo.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Ellos son muchos- preguntó con cuidado Bianchi.

- Soy el más fuerte de los tres, los contendré lo suficiente mientras ustedes lo llevan al hospital, no esperen por mí- y esa última frase fue demasiado.

- ¡Espera Hibari! ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer tú solo?- habló como pudo aguantando el dolor y abriendo un poco los ojos.

- Lo que prometí que haría, herbívoro rebelde- la media sonrisa que le dedicó fue algo que no esperaba.

- ¡Esperen todos!- esta vez fue el espadachín quien intervino y Gokudera no pudo descifrar su expresión- Hibari debe ser quien lleve a Gokudera.

Nadie se esperaba eso, todos pensaban que él más que nadie no querría moverse del lado del italiano, pero al parecer estaban equivocados.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó el otro azabache.

- Bianchi tiene razón, aunque seas más fuerte que nosotros ellos te superan en número, pero si nos quedamos nosotros y conseguimos algunos refuerzos, quizás podamos equilibrar un poco las cosas- dijo refiriéndose a Bianchi y él- Por otro lado, tú tienes la mente más fría que yo, si algo pasa en el camino sé que pensaras en algo rápido o en el peor de los casos, serás capaz de cuidar de Gokudera tú sólo- se levantó con el peliplata en brazos y se acercó hasta el ojiazul- Así que te lo encargo, por favor cuida de Gokudera.

- No tienes que decírmelo- respondió a la vez que tomaba al ojiverde de sus brazos y empezaba a correr hacia la salida con el máximo cuidado posible.

No hubo mucho después que no fuera huir lo más sigilosamente posible hasta encontrar uno de los autos que los aguardaba. Se subieron a él y Hibari llamó a Shamal para decirle lo que había pasado, notando en ese momento que había sangre entre las piernas del menor y recibiendo indicaciones de llevar al bombardero al hospital de su familia, que ya había sido preparado para la ocasión y quedaba cerca. El prefecto le pasaba las indicaciones al conductor cuando una débil mano se aferró a la suya.

- Me duele…me duele mucho

- Lo sé, pero ya vamos a llegar al hospital y vas a estar bien, ambos van a estar bien.

- Estoy sangrando…eso puede…puede ser peligroso…para el bebé.

- No va a pasarle nada, es un pequeño carnívoro ¿recuerdas?- apretó la mano que sostenía tratando de no hacer demasiada fuerza, sólo lo necesario para tranquilizarlo.

Llegaron al hospital, se quedó junto al menor mientras era preparado pero no lo dejaron entrar a cirugía. Esperó durante lo que parecieron horas pero sólo habían sido minutos hasta que Shamal salió del quirófano.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó inmediatamente.

- El golpe fue muy fuerte, desprendió una parte de la bolsa, desgarrando algunos órganos que seguían unidos a ella. Necesitamos hacerle una cesárea de emergencia para sacar al bebé y tratar de detener el sangrado, pero es muy prematuro- informó lo más profesionalmente posible.

- ¿Entonces?

- Cualquiera de los dos podría morir.

Las cosas dejaron de tener sentido desde ahí, el médico regresó al quirófano prometiendo hacer todo lo posible para salvarlos a ambos. Hibari se quedó allí, esperando a que alguien le dijera que todo había salido bien. No se molestó en regresar a la mansión, sabía que aunque hubieran terminado la pelea ninguno vendría arriesgándose a delatar el paradero del ojiverde. No supo cuantos minutos podrían haber pasado cuando un tímido y débil llanto irrumpió en el silencio. Una enfermera salió poco después llevando una incubadora con un pequeño bulto, quiso acercarse pero ella parecía apresurada y al voltear, la visión de un completamente ensangrentado joven le quitó el aliento. Sus pies se movieron solos y corrió a su lado, intentando saber si estaba bien, ignorando los reclamos de Shamal y los otros doctores que estaban presentes, se inclinó a su lado para tomar su mano y aún a pesar de la anestesia que corría por sus venas, Gokudera logró abrir un poco los ojos y mirarlo.

- Giacomo…- dijo en un susurro que sólo el prefecto pudo oír, antes de perder la conciencia y que lo sacaran a rastras de la habitación.

Y lo supo en ese momento, ese era el nombre que el italiano había elegido para su hijo.

Su hijo, el pequeño que ese 4 de abril acababa de llegar al mundo.

* * *

_¡Ta Dan! Intenté compensarlos con un capítulo largo y tratando al máximo de no dejarlos con la angustia, aunque al final no pude evitarlo -_-U, supongo que está en mi naturaleza ^_^. Iba a dejarlo con el "cualquiera de los dos podría morir" pero era muy cruel de mi parte. En fin, tal como aclaré al inicio, puede que me tarde pero igual voy a continuarla, ¡así que esperen tranquilos el siguiente cápítulo!_

_Ciao!_


	18. 30 minutes of bliss

Emm...u_uU Esta vez me pasé demasiado, lo siento TT_TT. Realmente quería actualizar hace tiempo pero nunca podía, en fin, espero q este capítulo sea lo suficientemente bueno para compensar la espera, aunque considerando el final... -_-U. Mejor me callo.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**30 minutes of bliss**

La espera se había hecho larga.

Gokudera Hayato llevaba tres días en cuidados intensivos, los doctores habían sido capaces de detener la hemorragia a tiempo pero su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado débil, intentando recuperarse de todo el estrés al que había sido sometido durante el embarazo. Además al nacer el niño habían extraído los órganos que habían sido responsables de la concepción o de lo contrario se corría el riesgo de una infección, pero al retirarlos también quitaron la última defensa del italiano contra la enfermedad que le había quitado la vida a su madre. En definitiva, su salud aún no estaba fuera de peligro.

Por otro lado, el niño seguía en la incubadora y por órdenes del padre de Gokudera nadie podía verlo hasta que el peliplata despertara, lo que en cierta forma era lo justo. Después de todo lo que este había pasado para poder traer a su hijo al mundo se merecía el derecho de ser el primero en verlo.

Bianchi y Yamamoto habían ido al hospital al día siguiente de que Gokudera diera a luz, de la forma más sigilosa posible y se habían hecho cargo de que él y su hijo tuvieran todas las atenciones necesarias. Su padre había ido recién al tercer día, después de haber salido del radar de los Riscatto. Lo único que todos podían esperar era que las cosas salieran bien y Gokudera despertara pronto.

Una semana después de dar a luz y cuando ya todos estaban poniéndose nerviosos, Gokudera por fin despertó, pasado el mediodía y en compañía de su hermana.

- Bi…Bianchi…- susurró cuando pudo enfocar la vista, afortunadamente ella tenía cubierto el rostro- Mi bebé… ¿dónde…dónde está mi bebé?

- Tranquilo Hayato- intentó calmarlo un poco- Él está bien, pero necesita estar en observación al igual que tú, fue prematuro después de todo por lo que tuvo que estar en la incubadora.

- Quiero verlo- susurró aún sin calmarse.

- Sé que no vas a estar tranquilo hasta que lo veas con tus propios ojos, así que veré que puedo hacer- aceptó resignada- Mientras tanto, hay algunas personas que quieren verte.

Realmente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie en ese momento, su cuerpo le dolía como si acabara de recibir una paliza de Xanxus, se sentía mareado y tenía mucha hambre, pero supuso que no era una opción cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos apresurados de alguien hasta llegar a su lado.

- ¡Hayato! Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿cómo te encuentras?- la voz preocupada de su padre se hizo escuchar.

- Padre...- lo llamó para que lo escuchara, intentando sonreír un poco- No te preocupes estoy bien.

- Por supuesto que no, te pasaste una semana inconsciente.

- ¿Una semana?

- Si, estábamos empezando a preocuparnos seriamente por ti. Esos dos…- gruñó refiriéndose a Hibari y Yamamoto- se la han pasado aquí desde que te internaron, como sea, no creo que sea buena idea que los veas mientras aún estás convaleciente, ¿o tú si?

- La verdad- estaba algo dudoso al respecto- creo que prefiero ver a mi hijo primero.

- Lo entiendo- respondió su padre con una sonrisa- Los apresuraré para que lo traigan. Ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto aún, queríamos reservarte ese privilegio.

Su padre salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con su hermana mientras ella lo ayudaba a sentarse, pero eso sólo duró unos minutos. La puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando a una enfermera que llevaba consigo un pequeño bulto, detrás de ella venía su padre pero él no le prestó la más mínima atención.

Su hijo, ese era su hijo.

- Giacomo…- susurró mientras la enfermera colocaba al pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

Miró asombrado lo pequeño que era, tanto que podía sostenerlo en un brazo. Lo revisó con la mirada asegurándose de que no le faltara ni sobrara nada, observo su carita pálida y redonda, sus ojitos cerrados, acarició levemente sus suaves cabellos azabaches que sin duda había sacado del padre, fuera quien fuera, pero en los demás sabía que se parecía a él, tenía las mismas facciones que él había heredado de su madre y eso le hizo sentir un retorcijón de orgullo. Era perfecto, todo lo que una vez pudo haber imaginado y más.

- Te enamoraste de él a primera vista ¿verdad?- escuchó el comentario de su padre y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. De ahí en adelante estaba seguro que no habría nada que quisiera más que a su hijo.

- Oh mira, parece que va a despertar- susurró emocionada su hermana cuando el pequeño empezó a moverse.

En ese instante algo dentro de él se inquietó. Hasta el momento no había nada que aclarara quien era el otro padre del niño. Lo único que no había sacado de él era el cabello y, puesto que ambos candidatos a padres eran pelinegros, eso no decía mucho. Pero con los ojos era diferente, los de Yamamoto eran ámbar mientras los de Hibari eran azules. Sabía que los bebés terminaban de adquirir el color real de sus ojos después de nacer, una vez que los exponían a la luz, y que podían cambiar de color de ojos durante los primeros meses; pero eso no implicaba que no se pudiera notar una diferencia tan grande entre ambos tonos de ojos. Su respiración se aceleró un poco mientras el pequeño en sus brazos se estiraba levemente intentando acomodarse, pudo sentir también como su padre y hermana se acercaban, probablemente tan a la expectativa como él.

Y el bebé abrió los ojos.

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos aún contra las advertencias de las enfermeras y los fuertes golpes que se daba al resbalarse de tanto en tanto, ¡había que ver cuán resbaloso podía ser el piso de un hospital! Pero simplemente no había podido aguantar la emoción, el bebé de Smok….no, el bebé de Hayato acababa de nacer y se moría por conocerlo. Había dejado a sus subordinados afuera para no llamar mucho la atención y le avisaran si había algún movimiento extraño. Se sorprendió de no ver a ciertos japoneses afuera de la habitación una vez que llegó, sabía que no estaban adentro porque se lo dijo el Escorpión Venenoso cuando la llamó para preguntarle el número de la habitación y había supuesto que no se apartarían del lado del italiano hasta que saliera del hospital pero quizás el padre del susodicho se había deshecho de ellos por un momento. Si, no le sorprendía con el carácter que había demostrado cuando fueron a su mansión, sólo esperaba que estuviera de mejores ánimos esta vez.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la habitación y no se molestó en tocarla antes de entrar como si hubiera un incendio.

- ¡Hayato!- gritó, sólo para ser sorprendido por un arma y un pastel envenenado, apuntándolo directamente a la cara- ¡He-hey… soy yo!- contuvo la respiración hasta que se vio libre de peligro y entonces pudo centrarse en la persona sentada en la cama con el bebé en brazos- Vaya…

Se acercó lentamente sin prestarle atención a nada más y se sentó junto al peliplata, contemplando con él al pequeño pelinegro que tanto se parecía a su papá. Por un momento quiso tomar al niño en brazos para arrullarlo él mismo, pero ambas figuras se veían tan en paz la una con la otra que no se atrevió siquiera a abrir la boca. Gokudera miraba al niño con adoración, como si quisiera mantenerlo entre sus brazos para siempre y probablemente era así.

- Llegaste en el momento indicado, Cavallone- escuchó la voz del mayor de los presentes- Quería pedirte un favor muy importante.

- Ah…si- dirigió su atención a quien le hablaba- ¿Qué desea?

- ¿Hayato puede quedarse contigo por un tiempo? Sólo hasta que le encontremos un lugar seguro.

- ¿Qué? Es decir, yo no tengo ningún problema pero…pensé que iba a quedarse con usted.

- Los Riscatto se encuentran vigilando nuestra casa, ya tuvimos demasiada suerte con que no lo encontraran aquí pero no podemos seguir arriesgándonos- habló con pesar- Sin embargo dudó que piensen en volver a molestarte después de ir una vez y no encontrar signos de que Hayato haya estado ahí.

- En eso tienes razón- dijo el peliplata, levantando por primera vez la vista de su hijo- Así que…si no te molesta, Dino…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Puedes quedarte ahí todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Gracias.

Aún no estaba seguro si realmente era una buena idea pero haría lo que fuera por ayudar a Hayato y su pequeño bebé, no podía dejar que los Riscatto pusieran sus manos sobre ellos ahora. Lo que le recordaba…

- ¡Ah, es cierto! Casi me olvidaba de decirte, Tsuna quería que lo llamaras lo más pronto posible para saber que estabas bien…en realidad debí habértelo dicho hace mucho pero como recién despertaste…

- ¡Te tardaste mucho!- una voz los interrumpió desde la puerta.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos de no haber notado que alguien se acercaba aun estando todos alerta. En la puerta se encontraba Sawada Tsunayoshi, completamente agitado como si hubiera terminado una gran carrera, y a decir verdad parecía que así era. Su ropa estaba desordenada y su cabello aún más alborotado que de costumbre pero parecía que ni él mismo lo notó, la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara al ver por fin a uno de sus grandes amigos después de tanto tiempo se agrandó aún más al reparar en el pequeño bultito que llevaba en los brazos. Sus ojos brillaban maravillados mientras se acercaba lentamente luego de haber cerrado la puerta.

- Juudaime…- susurró Gokudera al verlo acercarse- Le presento a mi pequeño Giacomo.

- ¡Es precioso! ¡Y es idéntico a ti!- observó embelesado mientras con cuidado acariciaba una de las mejillas del bebé- Es bueno ver que a pesar de todo, ambos se encuentran bien, Gokudera-kun.

- Casi no lo logramos- murmuró cansado el ojiverde, aún no se recuperaba- Pero ahora no podría estar más feliz.

- Y… ¿dónde están…?- susurró refiriéndose a los posibles padres del niño.

- Me libre de ellos un rato, creí que era lo mejor para Hayato- respondió el padre del peliplata- Pero si quieres verlos…- dijo observando a su hijo.

- No, está bien, no creo tener fuerzas para lidiar con una de sus peleas ahora- respondió con resignación- Aunque debo admitir que por lo último que recuerdo, ambos se comportaron muy bien cuando los necesitaba, quizás después de que Giacomo y yo tomemos una siesta puedan conocerlo- finalizó bostezando.

- Eso me parece bien Gokudera-kun- lo miró enternecido- Creo que ahora ambos deben descansar.

- Si- miró un poco más a su hijo- ¿Puede Giacomo quedarse aquí conmigo?- miró a su padre esta vez.

- No creo que haya ningún problema, hablaré con los médicos para que traigan aquí su cuna.

Gokudera sólo lo miró agradecido, feliz de tener por fin a su hijo consigo. Se acomodó en la cama con el pequeño seguro entre sus brazos y sin darse cuenta en qué momento, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Se apresuró en ir a la habitación de Gokudera sin fijarse realmente en las personas que casi atropellaba en el camino.

Al final la alerta que les había enviado su padre acerca de los Riscatto rondando cerca había sido cierta, aunque sospechaba que al principio había sido sólo una excusa para sacarlos del hospital y evitar una posible pelea entre él y Hibari producto del estrés por la espera. Pensando en eso miró disimuladamente al otro pelinegro a su lado, el cual también corría a un paso constante, con el rostro indiferente pero el ceño levemente fruncido, sólo lo suficiente para hacer notar su disconformidad con el hecho de haber dejado a Gokudera y al bebé solos en esa situación tan delicada.

Lo entendía perfectamente. Con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos sentados en la sala de espera, se dio cuenta que Hibari realmente se preocupaba por el italiano y pudo comprender un poco el cómo debieron haberse dado las cosas en el pasado. Aun así eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a renunciar al peliplata y al bebé, sabía que había sido un estúpido antes pero no cometería esos errores de nuevo.

No ahora que entendía la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Llegaron finalmente a la habitación del ojiverde.

Hibari observó levemente al herbívoro a su lado y aceleró ligeramente el paso sin hacerlo notar demasiado, si alguien iba a entrar primero al cuarto donde descansaba su herbívoro, ese iba a ser él, sin embargo ambos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados apenas cruzaron la puerta por la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Gokudera y Giacomo se encontraban pacíficamente dormidos, juntos y abrazados. El italiano estaba recostado de lado, con el pequeño bebé acurrucado contra su pecho y plenamente seguro entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa tenue y tranquila en sus labios. La imagen desprendía tanta paz y ternura que ninguno de los dos espectadores se atrevió a mover un solo músculo por no perturbar a ninguno de los durmientes y, en un mudo acuerdo, ambos salieron de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

- Creo que debemos regresar después- susurró Yamamoto.

- Hmm- fue la respuesta del prefecto, pero él también se apartó de la puerta.

Aun así ninguno pensaba irse muy lejos hasta que todo estuviera seguro.

* * *

La noche ya había caído y todos los pacientes se encontraban durmiendo. Las horas de visita ya habían acabado hace mucho, por lo que en los desiertos pasillos del hospital sólo habían algunas enfermeras ocasionales o doctores cumpliendo con sus guardias respectivas. Todo parecía indicar que sería una noche tranquila, incluso el pequeño Giacomo sólo había despertado un par de veces por alimento desde que lo llevaron a su habitación y ahora dormía pacíficamente en su cuna, junto a su cama.

Si, todos tranquilos, excepto Gokudera Hayato.

Por algún motivo desconocido se había despertado en medio de la noche y ahora no podía dormir. Una parte de él le decía que era porque ya había dormido demasiado y su cuerpo necesitaba algo de actividad, pero otra pequeña y minúscula parte le decía que debía estar despierto…alerta. No estaba seguro de que era pero el ver a su hijo junto a él lo tranquilizaba.

No había visto a Hibari o Yamamoto pero su hermana le dijo que habían estado por allí mientras él dormía y no habían querido molestarlo, supuso que debía estar agradecido por esa consideración, pero por otro lado, ¡era lo menos que podían hacer! Después de todo, tener al hijo de uno de ellos, quienquiera que fuera, casi lo mataba en el proceso. Lo menos que esperaba era que lo dejaran recuperar sus fuerzas antes de que comenzaran de nuevo con sus estúpidas e infantiles peleas para ver quien se quedaba con él.

Un pequeño ruido, casi imperceptible, llamó su atención en ese estado de alerta. No estaba seguro de lo que era pero se parecía mucho al ruido de la ropa cuando alguien camina, lo extraño era que no se escuchaban los pasos de ninguna enfermera o doctor pasando. A decir verdad, repentinamente no se escuchaba ningún ruido en lo absoluto. La adrenalina fluyó por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que intentaba incorporarse en la cama a pesar del dolor, que lo llamaran paranoico pero él sabía que algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Se quitó con cuidado los cables que lo conectaban a las máquinas que controlaban sus signos y el suero, manteniendo su atención en la cuna y distrayéndose levemente por el ondear de la cortina…

...

¿En qué momento se había abierto la ventana?

La estupefacción no le duró mucho al sentir un objeto filoso en su garganta.

- Estás rodeado- pronunció una voz en su oído.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado?

* * *

¡TAN TAN!

XD Lo sé, estarán pensando en si no puedo dejarlos en paz con el suspenso aunque sea por una vez, y la respuesta es...no XD

Lo siento pero me gustan demasiado este tipo de finales, aún así no creo demorarme tanto para actualizar otra vez, sólo me faltan mis examenes para tener un fabuloso mes de vacaciones en una de mis carreras y la otra por el momento está avanzando sin complicaciones. Además ya tengo planeada la primera parte del siguiente capítulo, y lamento decirles que las cosas darán un giro inesperado que no creo que se imaginen, porque si pensaban que la historia estaba cerca a terminar... ¡se equivocaron!

Quizás debería terminar esta y empezar otra historia que fuera la continuación para que no tenga demasiados capítulos, no sé, estoy abierta a opiniones.

Ciao!


	19. Not enough

Regresé! Sé que me tarde de nuevo a pesar de estar de vacaciones y realmente lo siento -_-U. Definitivamente necesito una editora como Aikawa-san para que me mantenga al día con mis fechas límite XD. La verdad ya tenía avanzada una gran parte hace días, pero la última escena simplemente se negaba a salir y no me parecía que el capítulo estuviera completo sin esa parte. Aunque después de leer el último capítulo del manga TT_TT, las cosas fluyeron solas y no pude evitar meter a Varia también, todos los que sigan el manga podrán entenderme TT_TT.

Ahora en una nota más seria:

**Atención:** Creo que hice el summary bastante explícito en cuanto el contenido de este fic, además, si hay alguien por allí que ha leído mis otros fics se habrá dado cuenta que lo que mejor se hacer es el angst y que mientras más me gusta un personaje, más tiendo a hacerlo sufrir u_uU, sé que soy sádica pero es mi naturaleza y no puedo cambiarla. Así que, si alguien no se siente cómodo con la forma en la que escribo es libre de dejar un comentario o crítica constructiva, o simplemente dejar de leer, porque todos tienen derecho a expresar lo que piensan y yo en verdad leo y valoro cada uno de los reviews que recibo, me ayudan a mejorar cada vez más, pero lo que no me parece es que se pongan algo agresivos. Yo también tengo derecho a expresarme a través de mis historias y a dirigir la trama de la manera que me agrade y, dado los reviews que suelen llegarme, a la mayoría de los lectores también les gusta como va la trama. Si bien hay algunos discordancias en cuanto a las parejas, eso es un tema completamente aparte...y en el que aún no decido nada -_-U.

En fin, eso es todo, pienso que esas cosas deben aclararse desde el principio.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Not enough**

Estaba congelado en su sitio, sus ojos no se apartaban de la cuna de su bebé mientras veía como algunas figuras encapuchadas empezaban a salir de las sombras de la habitación y entrar por la ventana, contó seis Riscatto en total. No iba a poder con tantos, no tenía sus armas y aún seguía demasiado débil, además Giacomo estaba en la habitación y no quería arriesgarse a lastimarlo.

_Giacomo…_

Por favor, por favor, que le hicieran a él lo que quisieran pero que no tocaran a su hijo. Casi quiso llorar de la impotencia cuando vio como dos de ellos se acercaban lentamente a la cuna y no pudo contenerse más.

- ¡NO LO TOQUEN!- gritó a la vez que intentaba acercarse y era retenido fuertemente por quién estaba detrás suyo- ¡Es sólo un bebé! ¡Por favor!

Ninguno de los presentes le prestó atención a pesar de que en ningún momento dejó de gritar, rogar o tratar de soltarse. Dos de ellos hacían guardia para que nadie los interrumpiera mientras otros revisaban al bebé, primero sólo con la vista, pero cuando empezaron a remover sus mantas y Giacomo empezó a llorar Gokudera se removió aún con más fuerza, tanta que apenas podían contenerlo entre dos.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! Él no tiene la culpa de nada…

- Ese pequeño ser es sólo una abominación como tú- escuchó por primera vez la gruesa voz del Riscatto que lo sujetaba, era la voz de un hombre mayor, probablemente de la edad de su padre.

- ¡No, no lo es!- intentó justificarse- Giacomo es normal, es como cualquier niño, los médicos lo confirmaron, por favor… déjenlo en paz.

- ¿Eso es cierto?- le preguntó esta vez a uno de los encapuchados que revisaban al bebé.

- Bueno…- respondió algo dudoso, en una voz que Gokudera reconoció como la de alguien más joven- Por fuera es aparentemente normal pero no podemos estar seguros hasta hacerle algunos exámenes.

- Bien, tendremos tiempo para encargarnos de confirmar esa información luego, una vez que esté seguro en nuestra base.

El mundo del peliplata se detuvo con esa simple frase, sintió como dejaba de respirar y su corazón dejaba de latir, ni siquiera podía parpadear. La herida de la cesárea que ya estaba sanando había vuelto a abrirse desde que empezó a forcejear y ahora la sangre empezaba a manchar la bata del hospital de forma lenta, pero eso no importaba, ni siquiera sentía dolor. Su bebé… ¿querían llevarse a su bebé?

- ¿Su…su base?... ¿De qué…de qué están hablando?- pronunció con la voz cortada.

- En caso de que sea normal, no vamos a dejarlo junto a un error de la naturaleza como tú, sólo vas a corromperlo- Mencionó el mayor con un tono frío y severo- Si lo que dices es cierto, nos encargaremos de educarlo durante sus primeros años para asegurarnos que ningún rastro de tu pecado haya quedado en él, ya luego se lo entregaremos a una familia con principios que pueda usarlo en algo útil y mantenerlo a raya.

- ¡NO!- esta vez no hubo fuerza humana que pudiera contenerlo mientras se arrojaba de la cama con piernas temblorosas- ¡No van a quitarme a mi hijo! ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagan!

Repartió golpes, patadas, arañazos y todo lo que pudo, aún con la poca fuerza que tenía no iba a dejar de luchar hasta asegurarse que nadie lo alejara de su bebé, lucharía con los dientes si fuera necesario, lucharía hasta que el último de sus huesos estuviera roto pero nadie lo separaría de su hijo. Y al parecer los Riscatto entendieron la idea.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cuna un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo mando al suelo, intentó levantarse pero una patada que le dio en la herida semi abierta lo dejó inmovilizado. Dolía, dolía como los mil demonios, pudo sentir la sangre brotar en grandes cantidades de su abdomen, aún así puso toda su fuerza en volver a ponerse de pie sólo para recibir una patada en el rostro que volvió a tumbarlo.

- La idea era eliminarte de forma rápida y silenciosa, pero parece que te gusta hacer las cosas de la manera difícil- escuchó esa grave y fría voz de nuevo, antes de sentir como era levantado a la fuerza por dos de los encapuchados que lo sujetaban de los brazos.

Sus piernas temblaban tanto por el esfuerzo que sabía que si lo soltaban caería pesadamente, prácticamente los estaban arrastrando mientras la sangre seguía saliendo y manchando la bata del hospital, y escurriendo por sus piernas como ríos, sólo para formar un charco en el piso. Levantó la cabeza con un poco de esfuerzo y se encontró con un arma apuntándole directamente a la frente. No, no podía morir, no ahora, no quería dejar a Giacomo en las manos de esas personas.

- Por favor…- susurró en un último intento, pero nadie lo escuchó. Vio al Riscatto que había revisado al bebé tomar a este en brazos y acunarlo levemente, al menos él parecía más humano que el resto de esos miserables. Escuchó como quitaban el seguro del arma pero no volteó, si iba a morir la última imagen que quería tener era la de su hijo, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar el disparo….

- ¡Grrr!

Conocía ese rugido.

La pistola que le había estado apuntando cayó cerca suyo mientras Uri en su forma de leopardo mordía el brazo que la había sostenido, sólo para dejarlo en paz segundos después y lanzarse ahora sobre quienes lo tenían sostenido. Tal como lo previo, apenas sus brazos fueron libres cayó bruscamente al suelo, quedándose levemente aturdido por el dolor y sólo siendo capaz de oír los rugidos furiosos de Uri mientras arremetía contra todo el que pudiera. No sabía que sus cajas estuvieran en su habitación, las había llevado consigo durante todo su embarazo pero al no poder usarlas, pasaron a ser casi un accesorio. Imaginaba que su hermana debió dejarlas sólo por seguridad y en esos momentos en verdad lo agradecía. Escuchó un gruñido que sonaba a lamento y se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo valiosos segundos, gateó como pudo hasta la pistola que yacía cerca suyo y una vez que la tomó sintió por fin que dejaba de ser una víctima desvalida. Era hora de luchar.

Uno, dos disparos y los cuerpos contra los que habían impactado las balas cayeron y dejaron de moverse, el dolor que aún sentía lo distrajo provocando que su tercer disparo sólo cayera en el hombro de su tercer objetivo, escuchó a Uri rugir adolorido y cuando giró, lo vio volar hasta impactar contra una pared tomando de nuevo su forma de gato y quedando inconsciente.

- ¡Uri!- lo llamó sin obtener reacción alguna, dándose cuenta que alguno de los encapuchados que quedaba debió haber usado una de las extrañas armas que portaban.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse cuando el arma salió volando de sus manos y un golpe lo mandó de nuevo al suelo. El más viejo de todos los presentes sostenía el brazo que había sido mordido por Uri mientras lo miraba con ira detrás de la capucha.

- ¡Tu pequeño engendro…!

- ¡Espere!- lo detuvo el encapuchado al que le había dado en el hombro, pudo ver que además de los dos que había hecho caer, había una tercer Riscatto inconsciente, probablemente trabajo de Uri- Los disparos y los gritos debieron haber llamado la atención de alguien, y el hecho de que nuestros refuerzos no hayan llegado puede significar que están siendo retenidos de alguna forma, lo mejor es irnos inmediatamente, de todas formas ha perdido mucha sangre y no creo que le quede mucho tiempo.

- No eran refuerzos, sólo una distracción que funcionó muy bien- respondió toscamente el mayor- Pero de todas formas tienes razón, sus protectores deben estar en camino, vámonos- ordenó volteando hacia los dos únicos que quedaban, uno de los cuales era quien aún sostenía a Giacomo y era el único que no se había metido en la pelea, quizás por la seguridad del bebé.

Los tres hombres pasaron delante suyo camino hacia la puerta. Dos de ellos completamente convencidos de que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto pero el más joven, él no estaba tan seguro. Él nació siendo parte de los Riscatto, era la vida que siempre había conocido y nunca había dudado de sus objetivos pero ahora, ahora no sabía que pensar. La perseverancia de ese joven sólo unos años menor que él por proteger a su hijo lo desequilibraba de todas sus convicciones, sabía que las dudas no eran permitidas pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlas. Justo cuando estaba a menos de un metro de la puerta, algo jalando el borde de su capa lo hizo detenerse.

Miró hacia abajo sólo para ver una mano fuertemente aferrada a su capa, o al menos con toda la fuerza que a esas alturas le podía quedar.

¿Cómo podía seguirse siquiera moviendo en las condiciones en las que estaba?

¿Tanta era su fuerza de voluntad para proteger a su hijo?

- Por favor…- el susurro quebrado de ese joven padre le removió las entrañas.

- Lo siento…- le respondió lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo él lo escuchara- Te prometo que voy a cuidarlo, ¿si?

Se deshizo del agarre con un solo tirón y se encaminó a la salida para continuar con su camino.

* * *

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies, algo le decía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Esos herbívoros encapuchados habían aparecido de la nada rodeando el hospital completamente y aunque no eran tan fuertes como esperaba si eran lo suficientemente persistentes como para quitarles algo de tiempo a él y al espadachín, quien aún seguía encargándose de los remanentes. Esa insistencia en demorarlos había sido la única pista que necesito para saber que sólo eran una distracción, así que se los quitó de encima como pudo y se dirigió a la habitación de su herbívoro rebelde para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Había llegado al piso donde se encontraba la habitación que buscaba pero antes de poder dar la vuelta por una de las esquinas escuchó el ruido de gente acercándose a la salida. Se ocultó justo a tiempo para ver a tres Riscatto correr a una de las salidas y, para su horror, vio a uno de ellos sosteniendo al bebé.

Lo habían conseguido.

Dominó por poco la ira que lo consumía al pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado al italiano y se obligó a pensar frío. Tenía que recuperar al bebé sin dañarlo en el proceso. Sigilosamente se acercó a los encapuchados que por intentar huir se habían separado un poco y, aprovechando el ruido de una explosión cercana, jaló a quien sostenía a Giacomo a un lado, apretando su cuello con una tonfa antes de que pudiera reaccionar y dañar al niño.

- Dame al bebé- exigió con la voz más fría que tenía.

- Tú… ¿quién se supone que eres?- le respondió una voz joven a la defensiva.

- Soy el padre de ese niño y vas a entregármelo ahora- demandó presionando aún más la tonfa.

- ¿Su otro padre? ¿Cómo sé si dices la verdad?- esta vez la voz se escuchó un poco más suave, al tiempo que con movimientos lentos la persona frente a él empezó a quitarse la capucha.

Un muchacho sólo unos pocos años mayor, de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises lo miró directamente a los ojos, al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa conciliadora.

- Mi intención no es hacerle daño a un inocente, si realmente eres su padre te lo devolveré- dijo al tiempo que extendía los brazos para acercar el bebé a Hibari, quien no dudo en tomarlo.

- Creí que darías más pelea- siguió mirándolo con sospecha.

- Vine aquí creyendo que hacía lo correcto pero he empezado a tener mis dudas- expresó sincero- Ahora, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Si se dan cuenta que te lo di me matarán, así que golpéame para que parezca que luche.

- Con gusto- lo golpeó inmediatamente, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo de verdad pero si para dejarlo inconsciente, y volvió a correr hacia la habitación del ojiverde.

Ese sujeto era en verdad peculiar, pero su herbívoro era su prioridad en ese momento.

Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación y cruzó la puerta, el poco aliento que había podido recuperar se le fue de los pulmones. Gokudera estaba echado en el suelo rodeado de sangre, aunque afortunadamente seguía respirando. Se inclinó a su lado y lo movió lentamente para ponerlo de costado, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba despierto.

- Hayato…- susurró para que se enfocara en él.

- Gia…Gia…- intentaba llamar al niño.

No perdió tiempo, sabía que no podía mover mucho al italiano sin arriesgarse a abrir aún más sus heridas, así que acomodó al niño en el piso junto a él, de forma que quedó frente al rostro de su padre. Este no dudó en acercar una de sus manos hasta el pequeño para asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí, le acarició con suavidad las mejillas y, al contacto de la mano de su padre, el llanto que no había parado desde que despertara por fin cesó. Parecía que la vida le había regresado al cuerpo pero el pelinegro sabía que eso no era necesariamente cierto.

- Él está bien, está contigo, así que no te muevas mientras voy a buscar ayuda, necesitamos tratar tus heridas.

El ojiverde sólo dio un leve asentimiento, dando a entender que lo escuchaba pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el bebé, como si aún no pudiera creer que lo tenía de nuevo consigo. Aunque Hibari se encontraba preocupado porque los Riscatto regresaran por el bebé, sabía que Hayato necesitaba ayuda médica urgente por lo que no podía darse el lujo de esperar. Con algo de duda se acercó a la puerta y, dando una última mirada a sus dos personas más importantes, decidió ir a buscar a alguien de utilidad.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que alejarse mucho, sólo unos minutos después de salir reconoció la silueta que se dirigía a donde él estaba.

- Ya te estabas tardando herbívoro.

- ¡Hibari! ¿Cómo está Gokudera?- Yamamoto se reunió con él a toda prisa.

- Bastante herido, pero logré devolverle a Giacomo- observó la confusa mirada del samurái- Te lo explicaré después, ahora ve a cuidarlo, necesito encontrar ayuda.

No esperó a que le contestara antes de salir, ahora si, a toda prisa. Sabía que ese herbívoro no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Gokudera mientras él no estaba, podía decir que confiaba en él lo suficiente.

* * *

Llegó a la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, preocupado por lo que le dijo Hibari, tenía que intentar ayudar a Gokudera de la forma que fuera. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo terminando de deshacerse de los enemigos que habían servido de distracción y cuando llegó para ver desierto el camino a la habitación del italiano, su corazón casi se detiene. Atravesó el dintel sin el más mínimo cuidado, no podía esperar para ver a…

- ¡Gokude…!- se quedó congelado en su sitio.

Hay frente a él, estaba su peliplata pero definitivamente no de la forma que esperaba verlo.

Se encontraba sentado en el frío suelo, apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama y, por el rastro de sangre que podía ver, se había arrastrado hasta allí. En uno de sus brazos sostenía fuertemente al bebé, que emitía leves balbuceos como si quisiera lanzarse a llorar. En la otra mano, sostenía con igual fuerza una pistola.

Que apuntaba directamente a su cabeza.

- Gokudera…- susurró, tratando de no asustarlo- Soy yo, baja la pistola- pero él no lo escuchaba, su mirada estaba perdida y horrorizada, como si estuviera en una pesadilla con los ojos abiertos- Gokudera, por favor…

El bebé comenzó a llorar, parecía que su padre lo estaba presionando demasiado, y su llanto despertó un poco al italiano de su estado, tiempo que aprovechó Yamamoto para darle un golpe en la muñeca y hacer que soltara la pistola, pateándola lejos al instante. Gokudera forcejeó un poco, aun no entendiendo la situación, pero se calmó un cuanto el japonés lo sostuvo de los hombros y usó sus llamas de lluvia, de la misma forma que las usaba para calmar su dolor en la espalda, para tranquilizarlo. Se quedó dormido aun sosteniendo al bebé.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que sintiera el sonido de alguien aproximándose, se puso en alerta pero se calmó cuando vio que era Hibari…seguido de los Varia.

- ¿Qué…?

- No preguntes y apártate.

No tuvo que hacerlo, Lussuria lo empujó a un lado, mientras balbuceaba algo inentendible para sacar inmediatamente a su caja arma y empezar a curar a Gokudera. Hibari se acercó y tomó al bebé, no sabían que efectos podría tener el exponer al niño a tal cantidad de flamas y no iba a arriesgarse. Nadie dijo nada mientras el sol trabajaba, pero el samurái no podía ocultar sus dudas.

- El viejo nos envió como un equipo de refuerzo- respondió Xanxus de mala gana- No teníamos pensado intervenir a menos que las cosas se pusieran interesantes.

- Eso realmente... ¿realmente vino de él?- preguntó Squalo mientras observaba perplejo al bebé en los brazos de Hibari.

- No es "eso", su nombre es Giacomo- gruño el pelinegro- y será mejor que no lo despiertes o te morderé hasta la muerte.

- Vamos Hibari, no te pongas violento cerca de Giacomo- se acercó Yamamoto.

- No me digas que hacer herbívoro.

- Shishishi, otro pequeño plebeyo.

- ¿A quién crees que llamas plebeyo?- gruño esta vez hacia Bell.

- Lastima que este sea un fenómeno único, podría cobrar millones por un procedimiento así- murmuró Mammon, aparentemente empezando sacar cuentas.

- Si uno de ustedes da un paso más cerca de mi hijo, voy a…

Pero Hibari no pudo terminar su amenaza. El bebé empezó a llorar levemente y todos los que lo rodeaban se acercaron por instinto para verlo.

- Sus ojos…- murmuró Squalo cuando pudo verlo bien- Sus ojos son…

Hibari no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y Yamamoto no pudo evitar su sonrisa.

* * *

Ta dan! XD Si, pueden odiarme ahora por dejarlos de nuevo en suspenso. Sé que lo que debe estar pasando por sus mentes pero eso puede no ser necesariamente cierto, así que tendrán que esperar para ver si tienen razón o no. Creo que este capítulo salió más largo de lo que esperaba, ¿los prefieren así o debería reducirlos un poco? Me avisan en un review!

Ciao!

PD: No fue mi intención ofender a nadie con la nota que está arriba, sólo que necesitaba dejar eso en claro.


	20. The blink of an eye

¡Hola a todos! ^_^! Sé que me he tardado bastante pero no tienen idea de todo el trabajo que me ha costado llegar a terminar este año, lo único bueno es que esta vez aprobé todo ¡si, pude hacerlo! Eso es algo que no pasaba desde que se me ocurrió la gran idea de estudiar dos cosas a la vez ¬¬, no tengo idea de que rayos estaba pensando -_-U. En fin, este capítulo ya lo había empezado hace un tiempo pero no podía pensar en cómo seguirlo, así que usé mi inspiración y todo fluyó de una vez, con varios errores, pero creo que los corregí bien. Ahora, esta actualización cuenta como un regalo de navidad, ¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! Les deseo que la pasen muy bien con sus familias y sus personas importantes.

Ahora si, ¡al regalo!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**The blink of an eye**

La conmoción ya había pasado.

El padre de Gokudera mandó un batallón de sus hombres inmediatamente para rodear la zona e impedir que los Riscatto se acercaran de nuevo, que se hubieran retirado por el momento no significaba que se hubieran rendido. El peliplata se encontraba ahora descansando en otra habitación, los Varia se habían ido una vez que Lussuria había logrado detener la hemorragia y sanar gran parte de las heridas del ojiverde, aunque aún iba a requerir de algunos días de recuperación por su enfermedad. El pequeño Giacomo se encontraba de nuevo en su cuna junto a su padre, descansando de todo el alboroto que a menos de un mes de nacido había tenido que soportar. Tsuna, Hibari y Yamamoto también se encontraban en la habitación haciendo guardia, este último sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro que tanto exasperaba al otro pelinegro.

- Quieres quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de una maldita vez- gruño el prefecto.

- Jaja, es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy muy feliz.

- Chicos…- susurró Tsuna tratando de calmarlos y recordarles que había dos personas que necesitaban descansar.

- Lo siento, pero ¿puedes creerlo Tsuna?- continuó Yamamoto con un tono más bajo.

- Yamamoto…

- Sabía que iba a ser un bebé precioso viniendo de Gokudera pero…sus ojos…

- Sus ojos son verdes, todos lo vimos ¿Qué hay con eso?- soltó bruscamente Hibari.

- Que ahora si es idéntico a Gokudera, a excepción del cabello es su vivo reflejo, ¿no te parece asombroso?

- Hmm- gruñó el prefecto.

No es que no le gustaran los ojos de su hijo, al contrario, le hubieran gustado sus ojos sin importar el color que tuvieran (excepto quizás ámbar), el hecho de que se pareciera tanto a su herbívoro sólo le daban más razones para quererlo, pero mentiría si no admitiera que se sentía levemente decepcionado. Había esperado que hubiera alguna característica física en Giacomo que les dejara en claro a todos, sobre todo a Yamamoto Takeshi, que él era su padre para que no hubiera más dudas ni preguntas incómodas, pero ahora lo único que tenía como prueba de su paternidad era su instinto de carnívoro, eso y la esperanza de que cuando creciera el niño heredara algo de su carácter.

Eso sí sería algo digno de ver.

* * *

No dejaba de estar preocupado.

Si bien estos últimos días habían estado tranquilos y sin ninguna novedad que los pusiera en alerta, no podía evitar sentir que todo eso no era más que la calma antes de la tormenta. Sabía que los Riscatto no iban a detenerse ahora, no cuando ya habían sido capaces de poner una mano sobre su querido nieto y la espera ante el inminente futuro ataque lo estaba destrozando. No podía permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a su familia, no cuando por fin sentía que la había recuperado, que de nuevo esa parte de su alma que se había quebrado, ese vacío que quedó en su corazón cuando Hayato se fue había vuelto a llenarse.

No, ya había cometido suficientes errores como padre como para agregar "fallar en proteger a mi hijo y nieto recién nacido" a la lista. Sus fallas lo habían atormentado por demasiado tiempo después de la partida de Hayato y no sabía si podría resistir el peso de la culpa de nuevo.

Lucharía con todo y no le importaba sacrificar el honor de su familia, demasiada importancia ya le había dado a eso antes, o su propia vida para asegurarse de que ellos estuvieran bien. Daría todo lo que tenía en la vida para reparar sus errores del pasado. Así tuviera que enfrentarse a su propia esposa no se detendría ante nada, esta vez sabía que era lo verdaderamente importante y estaba dispuesto a luchar por eso.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Aún no estaba seguro si la idea que se concebía en su cabeza iba a funcionar o si Hayato iba a estar de acuerdo, pero por el momento era lo único que se le ocurría, la única solución factible cuando todos sus otros intentos habían fracasado.

Si los Riscatto no iban a rendirse hasta eliminar a Gokudera Hayato, entonces él mismo tendría que desaparecerlo primero.

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Si bien la herida aún no terminaba de sanar, ya había avanzado bastante en su recuperación y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, gracias a Lussuria ahora esa era su única molestia, todas las demás lesiones habían sido sanadas. Bueno, excepto su enfermedad, pero mientras no le causara mayores problemas, por el momento podía ignorarla.

Miró la pequeña cuna donde su hijo aún dormía y no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio, al final todo había salido bien. Probablemente todo el alboroto que había tenido que soportar antes y después de nacer le había generado ciertos traumas futuros, pero ya se encargaría de lidiar con ellos después. Solo tuvo unos momentos más de tranquilidad antes de oír los golpes de alguien contra el suelo, una y otra vez. Suspiró sabiendo perfectamente quién o quiénes estaban por entrar a su habitación.

- ¡Auch! ¡Dino-san!- se quejó cuando el rubio cayó sobre él apenas pasaron la puerta.

- Lo siento Tsuna, pero estos pisos son demasiado resbalosos- se defendió el mayor.

- ¡Juudaime! ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó desde la cama, aún no estaba listo para moverse.

- Si, no te preocupes Gokudera-kun- se acercó hasta la cuna del bebé- ¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes?

- Mucho mejor, sólo tenemos que esperar a que mi herida termine de cerrar para poder salir de aquí.

- ¡Que alivio! Realmente estaba preocupado por ustedes dos- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras se agachaba para observar a Giacomo- ¿No es el bebé más hermoso que hayan visto en sus vidas?

- Deja de mirar tanto a mi hijo Caballo Salvaje- gruñó el peliplata.

- Me alegra que ambos estén bien, pero hay algo que me está preocupando desde hace un tiempo- dijo el castaño con cautela- Gokudera-kun, ahora que Giacomo nació… ¿piensas volver a Namimori? La situación aún es riesgosa.

- A decir verdad, yo…

- Hayato-una voz mucho más profunda corto la conversación de golpe, los tres presentes voltearon inmediatamente hacia la puerta donde esperaba el padre del ojiverde- Hay algo muy importante que tengo que hablar contigo.

La puerta se cerró dejando al peliplata y a los tres jefes de la mafia en completa privacidad.

* * *

Si las miradas mataran, ambos ya tendrían mucho tiempo bajo tierra.

- Ya deberías rendirte Yamamoto Takeshi, no voy a dejar que te quedes con MI herbívoro y mi hijo- habló rompiendo el incómodo silencio mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro al otro lado del ascensor.

- Gokudera no es TU herbívoro Hibari, y tampoco puedes estar seguro de que Giacomo sea tu hijo- el beisbolista respondió con un desdén muy raro en él.

- Estoy seguro que lo es, así que mejor mantén tu distancia.

- Tú no vas a darme órdenes, el único que puede pedirme algo así es Gokudera y estoy seguro que no lo hará.

- Quizás no, pero por tu propio bien será mejor que te alejes, Hayato me tiene ahora para cuidarlo y eso es suficiente- siguió discutiendo mientras salían del ascensor.

- Tú eres demasiado brusco y posesivo, lo que Hayato necesita es a alguien que lo sepa escuchar.

- Con todos los problemas que tiene encima, lo que necesita es a alguien fuerte- ya se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación del peliplata.

- Eso es algo que sólo él puede decidir- tocó la manija de la puerta.

- Bien, entonces aclaremos esto de una vez.

- ¡Hayato!- llamaron los dos a la vez mientras abrían la puerta y entraban a la habitación.

Sólo para encontrarla vacía.

- Pero qué…- Yamamoto se quedó en completo estado de shock y sin poder reaccionar mientras sus ojos escaneaban la habitación en busca del italiano, pero la cama estaba vacía y la cuna desocupada, como si nadie las hubiera usado.

- Riscatto…- siseó Hibari a la vez que sacaba sus tonfas y empezaba a recorrer la habitación en busca de señales de lucha o de algo que les dijera lo que había pasado.

- ¡Mira!- exclamó de pronto el beisbolista, señalando un sobre que estaba sobre la almohada.

Ambos prácticamente se pelearon por abrirlo y vaciar su contenido, que no era más que una hoja de papel con la letra inconfundible del bombardero. Aún algo dudosos finalmente empezaron a leerla para entender qué es lo que estaba pasando… y no les gustó nada.

"_Hibari y Yamamoto:_

_Lo siento, sé que esto es muy repentino pero he decidido que es lo mejor. Los Riscatto aún me buscan y aunque sé que cuento con su ayuda y con la de muchas personas, no es suficiente, ellos ya demostraron que son capaces de traspasar todas las defensas sin ser notados y no puedo tomar más riesgos, no con Giacomo aún tan pequeño._

_Mi padre me ha ofrecido una alternativa viable y esa es irme lejos, pero esta vez no para esconderme donde un aliado, sino en un lugar donde no pueda ser encontrado, y eso significa, en un lugar que no tenga ningún tipo de relación con alguien que conozca. Para mayor seguridad y aunque sé que esto no les va a gustar, he decidido que nadie debe saber mi ubicación exacta. No importa a quién le pregunten ni cuanto insistan, nadie va a poder darles respuestas aunque las sepan. Si hago esto es porque sé que ustedes tratarían de vernos y no puedo arriesgarme a que los sigan._

_Sé que hay asuntos inconclusos entre nosotros y quiero aclararles algo importante._

_Escojo a Giacomo._

_Él es en estos momentos lo más importante que tengo y voy a dedicarme enteramente a él. Antes de que comiencen a pensarlo: no, no los necesito para cuidarme, puedo hacerlo solo y creo haberlo demostrado demasiadas veces desde que era pequeño. Soy fuerte. Ya no estoy débil por el embarazo y aunque su ayuda fue muy importante para mí, ahora me basto solo. No sé cuál de los dos me ayudo a traer a mi hijo al mundo, pero él es mío y sólo mío. _

_Más les vale que no hagan un escándalo de esto y molesten al juudaime o a mi padre, no lograrán nada._

_Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí hasta ahora._

_Gokudera Hayato"._

…Un silencio sepulcral se extendió en la habitación mientras ambos pelinegros procesaban lo que habían leído.

- Gokudera…

- Ese herbívoro…-

Ni siquiera les había dado la oportunidad de discutir.

* * *

- Esta es la última caja.

- Gracias- respondió un pelinegro de pelo corto al joven que lo había ayudado a subir las cajas hasta su nuevo apartamento.

Una vez que el camión hubo partido se permitió recorrer las estancias que conformarían de ahora en adelante su hogar. No era muy grande pero era lo suficientemente espacioso para dos personas. La sala era amplia y tenía una muy buena vista de las montañas que rodeaban el pequeño pueblo. El clima era cálido y soleado, sin ser demasiado sofocante. Probablemente necesitaría unos arreglos y quería decidir él mismo el color de las paredes, pero aparte de eso, parecía el lugar perfecto para empezar una nueva vida.

Se detuvo un momento frente al espejo del recibidor y tocó las puntas de su cabello. No era su estilo llevarlo tan corto pero podía acostumbrarse, lo que le había costado más había sido decidirse por el color, pero tomando en cuenta a su nuevo compañero de piso, le parecía el más apropiado.

Un maullido le llamó la atención y rápidamente se dirigió a su ahora habitación, al acercarse escuchó unos pequeños sollozos y sin demora cogió al pequeño bebé que estaba sobre la cama, acunándolo en sus brazos al tiempo que tarareaba una canción.

- Bien hecho Uri, creo que fue una buena idea traerte después de todo- le sonrió al minino que daba vueltas a su alrededor- Tranquilo Giacomo, ya paso- el pequeño empezó a calmarse al escuchar la tranquilizante voz de su padre- ¿No te gusta nuestro nuevo hogar? Este es el lugar donde nació tu abuela, es un pueblo muy tranquilo, ¿no te parece?

El pequeño ojiverde se calmó pero no dejó de mirarlo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, por momentos parecía confuso y con ganas de volver a llorar.

- Ya sé, ya sé, te va a costar un poco reconocerme así, pero esto es por nuestra propia seguridad ¿de acuerdo?

Se detuvo un momento frente a la ventana.

- Te prometo que de ahora en adelante, todo va a estar bien.

Y sonrió al atardecer.

* * *

FIN?

A decir verdad, este era el final que tenía destinado desde un principio para la historia, sin que Haya-kun escogiera y para hacerlo más dramático, que se fuera lejos con su hijo. Claro que en realidad planeaba que no se fuera en buenos términos, pero eso cambió con el transcurso de la trama.

En fin, mi descontrolada imaginación no pudo quedarse tranquila y ahora estoy pensando en continuar esta historia, aunque eso depende de ustedes. ¿Continuo aquí o en otra historia que sirva como continuación? Dejaré todo a sus reviews.

Ciao!


	21. The rest of my life

¡Hola a todos! Al menos a los que aun estén interesados ^_^U, no los culparía si no lo están -_-U. Sé que me demoré bastante y no hay excusa que valga, pero realmente me trabé y no sabía como continuar. Sumado a eso, estoy en mi último año de carrera por lo que a mis profesores se les ha dado por matarme del estrés. Ahora no los voy a demorar más, aquí está la esperada continuación.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitmn Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**The rest of my life**

La gente se atropellaba torpemente al intentar hacerse paso por las concurridas calles de una populosa ciudad italiana. No cabía duda que era la hora a la que normalmente todos salían de trabajar, el gentío era tal que apenas si podían ver a dónde se dirigían o cambiar de dirección sin ser arrastrados por el mar de personas. Era aún peor cuando la gente llegaba a reconocerlos y se quedaba mirándolos o se les acercaban para conseguir un autógrafo. En serio, ¿de quién fue la maravillosa idea de dar una vuelta por la ciudad a esa hora? Las probabilidades de no ser reconocidos como el equipo oficial de baseball de Japón en plena temporada eran casi nulas. Si no fuera porque sólo tenían hasta el día siguiente y sus compañeros habían insistido en al menos conocer algo más de la ciudad que el hotel y el estadio, realmente se hubiera rehusado a acompañarlos. Había que ver lo insistentes que podían llegar a ser.

Ni siquiera pudo seguir tranquilo con sus pensamientos cuando un grupo de jóvenes se les acercaron para otra rápida sesión de autógrafos, sólo puso la sonrisa que tanto había perfeccionado con los años y trató con la mayor gentileza que pudo a los aficionados. Siempre había que ser agradecido con los admiradores, especialmente si desde tan jóvenes se tomaban la molestia de ver sus partidos, sin duda quién más le llamó la atención era el menor de todos, que probablemente no pasaba de los diez años pero se sabía de memoria las estadísticas de cada uno de ellos. Vaya que era listo.

Estaba tan entretenido con el pequeño que no vio al muchacho de pelo negro que se acercaba en dirección contraria, cargando un niño de no más de dos años.

- To-san, tengo hambre.

- Lo sé, nos demoramos más de lo previsto, ¿quieres que busquemos un sitio dónde comer?

- ¡Si!

El pequeñín saltó de la emoción en brazos de su padre, casi golpeando a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban reunidos en torno a algo que no podían distinguir bien. Uno de ellos se disculpó antes de volver a su centro de atención.

- Entonces señor Yamamoto, ¿realmente se van mañana?

El deportista le respondió sin voltear a verlo del todo antes de que su admirador favorito volviera a llamar su atención, distrayéndose completamente no pudo notar cómo el joven con el niño en brazos se detuvo súbitamente antes de reanudar su marcha a un ritmo más rápido.

- To-san, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó el pequeño confundido.

- No, apurémonos y regresemos a casa ¿sí?- respondió tratando de mantener la calma.

La voz, hubiera reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte y más aun respondiendo a un apellido que definitivamente no era italiano, lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en perderse lo más que podía entre la multitud. Pero no era el único con una buena memoria auditiva. Aún entre todo el barullo de gente, la excitada voz del chiquillo que no dejaba de hablarle y los metros que ahora los separaban, la voz del pelinegro logró llegar hasta el japonés quien inmediatamente la reconoció, volteando tan rápido la cabeza que su cuello emitió un crujido que sobresalto a los que lo rodeaban.

- ¿Takeshi?- llamó uno de sus compañeros de equipo, pero fue ignorado completamente.

Su mirada se paseaba desesperada entre la multitud intentando ubicar ese destello plateado que le permitiría saber que lo que acababa de oír no era sólo su imaginación pero no había nada, nada… hasta que su mirada cayó en un pequeño niño que era llevado en brazos. No se detuvo a pensarlo, empezó a correr todo lo que podía a través del mar de gente para intentar alcanzar al niño y a la persona que lo llevaba consigo. No estaba seguro de cómo pero aunque no podía verlos bien, sabía que eran las personas que buscaba.

Lo que ignoraba era que sus intentos habían sido descubiertos por quien pensaba alcanzar y ahora dicha persona estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para perderse de su vista.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la intersección de la calle, mirando para todos lados pero sin poder ubicar de nuevo al pequeño. No sabía a dónde más ir. A partir de ahí podían haber ido en cualquier dirección y el no conocía lo suficiente de la ciudad como para emprender una búsqueda fructífera.

_Maldición, no puedo haberlos perdido, no de nuevo._

En una pequeña cafetería ubicada sólo a la vuelta de la esquina, un joven pelinegro se escondía detrás de una columna, casi aguantando la respiración a la vez que cubría suavemente con su mano libre la boca del niño que aún cargaba, intentando decirle que guardara silencio.

- ¡Hayato!- gritó mirando en todas direcciones, pasándose una mano por el cabello en una clara muestra de desesperación.

Su grito fue escuchado por el nombrado, quien se quedó quieto a pesar de sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y por un momento sintió la necesidad de responder el llamado, el deseo de salir y reunirse con él otra vez, había pasado tanto tiempo. Un vistazo a su niño le hizo pensar las cosas de nuevo. No, ya no podía pensar sólo en él, ahora Giacomo era más importante. Cuando se fue había estado decidido a hacerse cargo de su hijo él solo, pero no había sido nada fácil a pesar de que su hermana y juudaime iban a ayudarlo de vez en cuando; el criar a un hijo por su cuenta y a tan temprana edad había sido todo un reto. Se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y la aparición de Takeshi casi le hace considerar todo de nuevo.

Pero las cosas ya no eran como antes, la seguridad de su hijo y la suya propia dependía de que mantuvieran en secreto su paradero, además no estaba dispuesto a verse en medio de tan complicado conflicto amoroso de nuevo, prefería demorar ese asunto lo más que pudiera. Por otro lado, durante todo ese tiempo había podido reflexionar y se dio cuenta que la mejor manera de tener a salvo a Giacomo era mantenerlo alejado de la mafia. No podría hacerlo por siempre y tarde o temprano debería empezar a entrenarlo para que encajara en ese mundo, después de todo era hijo de dos personas directamente involucradas y su abuelo era el jefe de una familia mafiosa, sin contar que su padrino era el líder de la mafia más poderosa del mundo, pero quería asegurarse de que al menos sus primeros años los pasara con toda la tranquilidad que le fuera posible en su ya de por sí complicada situación.

- ¡Hey Takeshi!- gritaron sus compañeros mientras le daban alcance- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

- Es que…- dio un último vistazo a los alrededores- No, no es nada, sólo me pareció ver a alguien conocido.

Probablemente eran solo trucos crueles de su mente y era comprensible, lo extrañaba tanto. Prefería pensar eso a considerar la posibilidad de que una vez más se le hubieran escapado de entre los dedos. Se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino sin voltear atrás, si seguía así se iba a volver loco.

Mientras tanto, el joven padre dejó escapar todo el aire que había retenido en cuanto vio que el beisbolista se retiraba con sus amigos, limitándose a observar la espalda del hombre que tanto había significado antes en su vida mientras se iba.

- ¿To-san?- preguntó algo intranquilo el menor.

- Todo está bien, no te preocupes, ¿Qué tal si comemos algo aquí?- lo tranquilizó al tiempo que observaba el lugar en el que se habían estado escondiendo.

- ¡Si! ¡Comida!- respondió alegre Giacomo, sonriendo lleno de ánimo.

Y esa sonrisa era todo lo que necesito su padre para que el mundo volviera a estar en su lugar.

* * *

Odiaba el papeleo.

En contra de su naturaleza pacífica, debía admitir que definitivamente prefería estar luchando que organizando los montones de papeles y trámites que Reborn le hacía tomar a su cargo, como parte de su preparación de futuro capo de la mafia. Eso era cosa de Gokudera.

Oh si, los pocos días que pasaba con él se había dado cuenta que el italiano avanzaba más en papeleo en un día que él en una semana. Y es que el peliplata tenía un don natural para tener todo organizado perfectamente a su muy original modo y una excelente memoria que no le permitía olvidar nada, ni siquiera los interminables documentos que leía cada vez que Tsuna lo visitaba, es decir, cada ciertos meses.

Porque Gokudera, a pesar de todo, no había dejado su cargo de mano derecha.

Tsuna y él habían logrado desarrollar un sistema de comunicación que les permitía mantenerse en contacto de manera segura, aun así, sólo lo usaban en emergencias. El capo no quería poner la vida de su amigo y la del pequeño Giacomo en peligro por nada del mundo, por lo que se conformaba con las ocasionales visitas que podía hacerle, y tomaba todas las medidas del caso cuando eso llegaba a pasar.

Un suspiro escapó del castaño mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se recostaba en su silla, luego de un arduo día de trabajo. Realmente extrañaba mucho tener a su ojiverde amigo a su alrededor. Y sabía que no era el único.

Había visto el cambio que tanto Hibari como Yamamoto habían tenido. No había sido muy notorio pero definitivamente no eran los mismos. Gokudera se había llevado una parte muy importante de su corazón cuando se fue, y aunque en cierta manera eso los había ayudado a sentar cabeza, era evidente que la pérdida de la familia que casi habían tenido les dolía mucho.

Y lo peor de todo, era que aún no había signos de que eso fuera a terminar. Los Riscatto no habían dado señales de seguir persiguiendo a Gokudera, pero tampoco de haber olvidado el asunto. Era francamente desesperante no saber que terreno estaban pisando. Lo único que les quedaba por el momento era mantener la situación como estaba hasta que pudieran confirmar que el italiano y su ahijado ya no eran un objetivo. Sólo así existía la esperanza de que las cosas pudieran cambiar y quizás, mejorar, terminando lo que estaba inconcluso.

Si, sólo quedaba esperar y no perder la esperanza en el proceso.

* * *

Ya estaba harto.

Los días se le hacían demasiado largos y su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Si bien en un primer momento había estado de acuerdo en que esa era la mejor solución, no había podido evitar seguir buscando a su herbívoro por su cuenta y con frustrantes resultados. Realmente se había esmerado en desaparecer.

Pero no, no iba a dejarlo así. Nadie tomaba decisiones en su lugar, ni siquiera Gokudera Hayato e iba a encontrarlos a él y a su hijo, así fuera lo último que haga.

No podía confiar en que Riscatto se hubiera rendido y no iba a estar tranquilo si no estaba a su lado para protegerlos, aun sabiendo lo fuerte que era el bombardero las cosas se complicaban con un niño en medio de todo eso y no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría llegar a pasar si el pequeño terminaba en medio de una pelea.

Por otro lado, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al ojiverde sin que le diera otra oportunidad. Lo extrañaba, demonios. Si bien había sido su culpa arruinar algo maravilloso que apenas comenzaba a nacer, había aprendido su lección y quería luchar por las cosas que eran importantes para él. No iba a rendirse tan pronto de nuevo, nunca más.

E iba a morder hasta la muerte a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

* * *

En el frío salón no se escuchaba ningún otro ruido más que la respiración de sus ocupantes, todos y cada uno esperando la orden de su líder para hablar y soltar la información que tanto les había costado conseguir.

- ¿Y bien?- habló la rasposa voz.

- Se encuentra en Italia- respondió de inmediato uno de los subordinados.

- ¿Nada más?

- Es todo lo que hemos podido averiguar hasta ahora, las pistas son difusas y…

- ¡Me importa un demonio eso! ¿Acaso dos años no han sido suficientes?- la voz se encontraba completamente encolerizada- Quiero la ubicación exacta de ese fenómeno o sus cabezas rodarán junto con la suya, a algunos de ustedes ya les he dado demasiadas oportunidades- dirigió su mirada a dos figuras que se encontraban al fondo.

- Lo sentimos mu…

- ¡Ya cállense! No quiero oír una palabra más. Largo.

Todos comenzaron a desocupar la habitación a prisa, saliendo al último las dos figuras a las que se había dirigido antes, no sin dirigirle una última mirada a su líder el cual se encontraba sujetando con fuerza su antebrazo derecho, donde todos sabían que debajo de la túnica se encontraba la cicatriz de una mordedura felina.

Nunca iba a perdonar al causante de eso.

- Pensé que iba a ser peor- susurró con un suspiro una voz joven, apenas cerraron las grandes puertas.

- Si te escuchan, te matan- le respondió su acompañante al tiempo que lo analizaba por debajo de la capucha- Estás reteniendo información, ¿cierto?- susurró con cuidado de que nadie más lo escuchara.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?- respondió de inmediato el otro, usando el mismo tono.

- Te conozco, a mí no trates de engañarme- le regañó aún sin levantar la voz- No me importan tus motivos pero piensa en lo que haces porque estás solo en eso. Ya recibí un disparo en el hombro por todo este asunto, no voy a recibir uno en la frente, ni siquiera por ti.

Con eso dicho, el más alto de los dos empezó a alejarse en la dirección por donde el resto se había ido antes.

- Entiendo, hermano mayor…- susurró el más joven antes de irse en dirección contraria.

La función comenzaba de nuevo.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Decidí continuar la historia aquí y ya tengo pensada la trama, así que no debería demorarme tanto esta vez, al menos eso espero. Me han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, pero creo que por ahora estoy bien.

Este capítulo que es un nuevo comienzo, va dedicado a una querida amiga que ya no se encuentra conmigo pero no me cansaré de agradecer el haberla conocido. Será hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar en ese hermoso lugar en el que estoy segura que estás ahora y podamos reír juntas de nuevo. Te voy a extrañar mucho, todas te vamos a extrañar.

Ciao!


	22. Run

¡Aquí está! Por fin, por fin lo terminé. Lamento mucho la demora pero a veces necesito que me jalen las orejas para ponerme a conciencia a terminar las cosas que hago. No los pienso demorar más pero sólo les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Run" de Snow Patrol que le dio título e inspiración a este capítulo y si la escuchan les dará el ambiente indicado.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Run**

La mañana se asomaba en el horizonte, despertando a los dos habitantes de una pequeña pero confortable casa. El mayor se dispuso a empezar el día preparando el desayuno y el pequeño almuerzo que su hijo de casi tres años llevaría a la guardería donde se quedaba mientras él trabajaba. No era que en realidad necesitara de mucho dinero, su padre se encargaba de dejarle una cantidad más que suficiente para vivir cada cierto tiempo, pero no le gustaba ser tan dependiente. Por otro lado, sería demasiado sospechoso que para los demás simplemente viviera de la nada.

Cuando hubo terminado de alistarlo todo se dispuso a la titánica tarea de despertar al pequeño Giacomo. No era que tuviera el sueño muy pesado, sino el genio que tenía cada vez que despertaba.

- Tenías que sacar esos genes, ¿verdad?- murmuró para sí mismo ante el quinto gruñido que le lanzaba el menor mientras se enterraba aún más entre las sábanas- A este paso ambos llegaremos tarde…de nuevo.

Si algo tenía que agradecer era la paciencia y comprensión que su jefe, el señor Melloni, tenía cada vez que llegaba tarde por culpa de su hijo; aunque sabía que eso era porque el pobre caballero estaría ahogado en sus cuentas si él no fuera a ayudarlo a administrar el no tan pequeño hotel que dirigía.

A pesar de todo, parecía ser un buen día.

* * *

Los pasos apresurados resonaban por el corredor hacia una oficina ubicada al fondo. El mensajero de tan buenas noticias por poco no alcanzó a tocar la puerta y pedir el adecuado permiso antes de entrar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Le tengo buenas noticias, mi señor.

- ¿Y bien?

- Encontramos a nuestro objetivo.

El silencio que cayó después de esas palabras fue tan pesado que por un momento se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Por suerte, sólo fueron unos segundos antes que la macabra voz que dirigía todo desde las sombras resonara de nuevo.

- ¿Qué estás esperando para eliminarlo?

- S…si, enseguida- y con la misma rapidez con la que el encapuchado llegó, se fue.

La espera se había terminado.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta chocando contra la pared lo sacó de golpe de la concentración que tenía en el documento en sus manos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de identificar al intruso como uno de los nuevos reclutas antes de que sus palabras lo pusieran en alerta.

- ¡Juudaime, tenemos un problema!

- Tranquilízate Ryuu, ¿qué pasó?- dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

- Se han visualizado a Riscatto entrando al círculo de seguridad.

La sangre se le heló completamente. Sabía que su subordinado no tenía idea de lo que se protegía dentro de ese círculo imaginario, que no era nada más que una superficie con un radio de 100 kilómetros que cubría la zona en la que vivía Gokudera y que incluía su trabajo y la guardería de su ahijado, pero había sido bastante claro en cuanto a su protección como para que entendiera su importancia.

- ¡Prepara un equipo de ataque y deja en espera a uno de refuerzo! ¡Ninguna restricción! ¡Partimos de inmediato!

No espero a escuchar una respuesta, el muchacho había probado ser eficiente hasta el momento, y salió de inmediato a conseguir lo que necesitaba para la batalla que siempre estuvo temiendo y que por fin había llegado. Con suerte su avión privado los llevaría a tiempo y podrían llegar antes que ellos.

Sólo le quedaba informar a otras dos personas más y a la posible víctima en el camino.

* * *

Tal como lo sospechaba, le había tomado casi dos horas tener listo a Giacomo y ahora por fin se dirigían a sus respectivos destinos, cada uno con un retraso evidente. Suspiro mientras acomodaba al niño en sus brazos y lo dejaba jugar con su negro cabello a la vez que comentaba cosas sin sentido. Al final había decidido dejárselo crecer un poco, aunque en un corte distinto al que usaba antes, no quería arriesgarse.

Si bien le encantaba que la ciudad donde vivía era tan tranquila que uno podía caminar sin apuros, sabía que ya no podían tomarse más tiempo o se meterían en problemas, así que apresuró el paso hasta detenerse en un semáforo antes de cruzar la calle. Un sonido leve quitó su atención de los coches que seguían pasando.

Un timbre en el localizador que Juudaime le había dado. Un timbre que sólo tenía un motivo para sonar.

Un timbre que NO debería sonar.

- ¡Diablos!- se recuperó del shock casi de inmediato y emprendió la carrera de regreso a casa.

Tenía que llegar a recoger el maletín que tenía preparado para esta situación, aunque había esperado jamás tener que usarlo. Su inesperada carrera asustó a su hijo, que empezó a gimotear aferrándose a él con fuerza, sin entender lo que pasaba.

- ¿T-to-chan?

- Lo siento, lo siento, todo va a estar bien, todo tiene que estar bien- susurró, tratando de tranquilizarlos a ambos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, se apresuró en entrar y dejar a Giacomo sentado en su silla favorita mientras tomaba todo lo que necesitaba para hacerlos desaparecer de nuevo. Cuando tenía todo listo fue cuando se dio cuenta que su pequeño estaba llorando. El apuro de su padre lo había asustado más de lo que su pequeña cabecita podía entender y sus verdes ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas de desconsuelo.

- Perdóname Giaco, lo siento, pero de verdad tenemos problemas- sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas y su bebé continuó llorando- Está bien, está bien- susurró cargándolo en sus brazos y meciéndolo un poco, si seguía llorando sólo iba a llamar la atención y realmente no quería eso- Voy a cantarte una última vez y después realmente tenemos que irnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Dejo que su voz saliera tranquilizando a su hijo, las notas musicales calmándolo al instante y lentamente se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Mientras lo miraba dormir lo aferró un poco más hacia él. Giacomo era lo único que había hecho bien dentro de todo el enredo que su imprudencia había creado, el único inocente, y daría su vida con tal de protegerlo.

No perdió más tiempo en tomar sus cosas y salir de la que hasta ese momento había sido su casa.

* * *

El mensaje que Kusakabe le había pasado era lo que había temido durante los casi tres años que habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a su herbívoro y a su hijo. No se molestó en dar explicaciones a nadie, atropelló a todos los que se interponían en su camino a la salida y tomó su moto para partir al aeropuerto.

Sabía que Kusakabe no necesitaba más explicaciones que el seco "A Italia" que le había lanzado cuando terminó de leer la nota y que para cuando llegara al aeropuerto, ya habría un avión privado listo para partir. Él se encargaría de dar las indicaciones a lo largo del camino.

- Maldito Tsunayoshi Sawada- murmuró entre dientes.

¿Qué no se suponía que él se iba a encargar de cuidar y mantener a su familia a salvo? ¡Nunca debió permitir que los separaran de su lado! No había nadie mejor que él para protegerlos. Aceleró la moto sin importarle a quien podía atropellar en el camino, no había tiempo de ir más lento, si no lograba llegar a ellos…

Confiaba en que su herbívoro rebelde podía mantenerles la lucha, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

* * *

No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? El mensaje que recién había recibido de Tsuna no podía estar bien.

Tardó unos segundo en asimilar la idea antes de salir corriendo sin molestarse en responderle a sus compañeros de equipo que lo llamaban preocupados. Su única prioridad era ver a Gokudera y a Giacomo a salvo, nada más importaba. Y lo peor, si la ubicación que Tsuna le había mandado era correcta, entonces esa vez que creyó verlos…

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de dejar que se le escaparan de entre los dedos otra vez? Si los hubiera alcanzado entonces nada de esto estaría pasando. Él estaría allí, con ellos, protegiéndolos de todo lo que fuera necesario.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás y ahora solo quedaba apresurarse, no tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *

El tren se movía lentamente, meciendo con su ritmo aún más al pequeño que seguía dormido en brazos de su padre. El ahora pelinegro había logrado alcanzar uno de los trenes que lo llevaba directamente a una de las ciudades que quedaba cerca de la frontera con Francia. Sería un viaje largo, pero si el plan marchaba como debía podrían salir del país sin problemas, ya luego podría contactar al décimo y a su padre para avisarles que todo había salido bien.

Tenía que salir bien.

Le echó un vistazo a su retoño, durmiendo pacíficamente sin saber el grave peligro que en esos momentos podía cernirse sobre sus cabezas. Sabía que no podía dejar de estar alerta pero cada vez que lo miraba se daba más fuerzas, tenían que salir de allí, no importaba a dónde siempre y cuando fuera un lugar seguro, un lugar donde Riscatto no los encontrara.

_Podemos hacerlo, si estamos juntos todo va a estar bien._

Un destello.

Fue toda la alerta que necesitaba.

Antes de que la explosión hiciera descarrillar el tren él ya había saltado de su asiento con su hijo y lo que pudo agarrar en las manos. Se agachó para protegerlo con su cuerpo y en cuanto el tren dejó de moverse emprendió la carrera a través de una de las salidas de emergencia, mucho antes de que alguno de los otros pasajeros pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de que es lo que estaba pasando. No tenía otra opción, tenía que correr y alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar. Era la segunda vez que intentaban atraparlo de la misma forma y sabía que esta vez no se iban a conformar con revisar si había muerto en el accidente provocado.

El fuerte sonido y los rápidos movimientos habían despertado asustado a Giacomo, que miraba con sus aterrorizados ojos verdes todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Parecía que quería llorar pero por más que le encantaría calmarlo, el sonido de las personas gritando y del tren colapsando sobre sí mismo no dejaba que su voz llegara al pequeño, así que sólo pudo abrázalo más contra sí mismo para demostrarle que seguía a su lado. Por suerte no habían llegado muy lejos de la estación, si sólo pudieran llegar allí…

Una explosión aún más fuerte sonó, dejándolo sordo por unos instantes y fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo que fuera que había explotado había estado justo detrás suyo. Lo habían visto. No dudó más en sacar su Sistema C.A.I. y protegerse con los escudos a tiempo de una explosión que había ocurrido justo sobre sus cabezas antes de emprender a toda marcha una carrera contra el tiempo.

Esta vez corría por sus vidas.

Estaba tan concentrado en correr que ni siquiera podía gastar el aliento en tranquilizar a su hijo, aunque por el susto, Giacomo no había emitido ni un solo sonido. Sólo se limitaba a ver con sus ojos llorosos todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aferrándose fuertemente a su padre. Ya casi llegaban, casi…

Hasta que el suelo debajo de ellos se levantó y los arrojó en medio de los escombros que habían quedado amontonados a un costado, con tal fuerza que si el italiano no hubiera sostenido al menor este se le hubiera escapado de las manos; pero con tal mala suerte que Gokudera no pudo evitar ser atravesado en un costado por un pedazo de riel. Sintió el impacto y por un momento lo único que lo mantuvo alejado de la inconciencia fue escuchar el llanto de su hijo y el latir de su propio corazón que resonaba dentro de su cabeza, se aferró más a su retoño, girándolo para verlo a los ojos, tan verdes como los suyos.

No podía moverse, aun cuando no llegaba a sentir el dolor producto del shock, sabía que si el pedazo de metal lo había atravesado de lado a lado, entonces el moverse para tratar de sacárselo sólo iba a provocarle una hemorragia incontrolable, eso sin tomar en cuenta todos los órganos que ya debían estar dañados y la hemorragia interna que en unos minutos comenzaría a quitarle fuerzas.

No quería rendirse, no así.

Preparó algunas dinamitas, las que podía maniobrar sin tener que moverse mucho, y las arrojó en la dirección de la cual lo habían estado atacando. Pudo sentir algunos gemidos y no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que sintió claramente como un pequeño río de sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca. Si iba a perder no iba a ser sin contraatacar y llevarse con él a algunos de esos miserables. Dirigió su vista de nuevo a su hijo, no quería dejar de verlo, el tan sólo pensar que en unos minutos podría morir y no volver a ver nunca esos hermosos ojos o a cantarle hasta hacerlo dormir, lo llenaba de una angustia que no podía soportar.

- ¡To-chan! ¡To-chan! ¿Qué pasa?

_¿Qué va a pasar con él ahora? ¿Los Riscatto se lo llevarán? ¿Qué harán con él?_

Su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, no sabía si por la rápida pérdida de sangre o por las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta ya no podía contener, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos…lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

_No quiero, no quiero que termine así, quiero tenerlo conmigo, no quiero dejarlo con ellos. Por favor, no puedo morir ahora._

La orgullosa tormenta que atacaba sin rendirse, había sido reducida completamente y obligada a aceptar su derrota sin poder siquiera contraatacar como era debido y a pesar de lo mucho que quería confortar al aún lloroso infante entre sus brazos, no podía evitar sentir que eso era una despedida. Unos pasos acercándose le indicaron que su tiempo parecía haber terminado, la figura encapuchada que no podía distinguir bien se agachó a su lado y con cuidado empezó a alejar al niño de su lado.

- ¡To-chan!

- ¡No!- gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, haciendo llorar aún más al pequeño y revolverse con fuerza para no dejar que lo tocaran- Por favor, por favor no…- terminó susurrando a la vez que escupía un poco de sangre.

- Tranquilo… te prometo que va a estar bien, lo voy a cuidar- le respondió la persona también susurrando.

_Esa voz, conozco esa voz…_

Y como si se activara una película, supo que era él quien se había llevado a su bebé esa vez en el hospital cuando Giacomo apenas había nacido.

- Tú…

- No digas nada- le advirtió la voz mirando a su alrededor por si alguien lo había escuchado, sólo en ese momento un destello de luz le permitió ver el rostro de un joven debajo de esa capucha, no era mucho mayor que él y tenía unos conciliadores ojos grises- Lo siento, de verdad no quiero hacer esto, pero si no lo hago me matarán y se lo llevarán de todos modos, pero voy a hablarle de ti ¿sí? No voy a dejar que te olvide.

Alejó al niño de sus manos sin que pudiera poner mucha más resistencia. Ya no tenía fuerzas. Sintió unas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras veías como el extraño se incorporaba con su aterrorizado hijo en brazos…antes de sacar una pistola y apuntarle.

- Lo siento, de verdad.

Cerró los ojos, de todos modos ya no podía ver casi nada, y se concentró en el llanto de su hijo.

_Está bien, al menos si muero, aunque no puedas verme o escucharme voy a estar siempre a tu lado. Ya no llores más._

- ¡To-chan!

Un disparo cortó el silencio.

* * *

Y se terminó...

TT_TT ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya pueden matarme! ¡Yo también me odio en este momento! Pero era necesario ¡De veras!

Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Ciao!


	23. Stop crying your heart out

Hola a todos! ¡FELICES FIESTAS! Aunque probablemente estoy un poco tarde con la felicitación, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Tenía pensado ponerlo antes pero el estrés de los últimos cursos era demasiado, entre eso y uno de mis amigos que es el prototipo perfecto de uke, la vida se volvió muy distrayente -_-U. Aun así, tienen derecho de molestarse, uno o dos capítulos al año no está bien, con suerte podré mejorar esa racha de ahora en adelante que ya llevo una carrera menos. Por cierto, la canción que use fue Stop crying your heart out de Oasis.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Stop crying your heart out**

Casi no sentían sus pies moverse, tampoco eran conscientes de la velocidad a la que corrían. Solo podían sentir como cada segundo avanzaba a un tortuoso paso y por más que avanzaran no parecían llegar a su objetivo. Desde que salieron del auto que los llevó desde el aeropuerto al lugar donde se había producido un sospechoso accidente menos de diez minutos antes, no se habían detenido en ningún momento. La desesperación por llegar junto a esas personas tan importantes y que ahora los necesitaban los ahogaba y solo podían pensar en correr.

Yamamoto estaba por obvias razones más acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico, por lo que no pasó mucho para que se le adelantara a Tsuna y al resto del equipo de rescate en llegar al lugar en el que ya se estaban juntando algunos curiosos mientras que algunas patrullas y paramédicos podían escucharse a la distancia, apresurándose en llegar para atender a los heridos y averiguar qué había pasado.

Al menos habían llegado antes que la policía.

Pero el lugar estaba hecho un desastre y pronto se dieron cuenta que entre todo el tumulto, no tenían realmente donde empezar a buscar al bombardero. La gente pedía auxilio desde los vagones del tren o corrían hacia la estación, pero ninguno de ellos era al que buscaban y eso sólo ahondaba el sentimiento de desesperación. De pronto, un maullido insistente se escuchó y lo reconocieron al instante. Uri, solo podía ser Uri. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban corriendo en dirección hacia el sonido, el cual venía de uno de los costados de la vía férrea. Al acercarse se sorprendieron de ver que la figura inmóvil del ahora pelinegro italiano no estaba sola.

- Hibari…- murmuró el beisbolista antes de fijarse en Gokudera y en la gran cantidad de sangre que lo rodeaba- Él…él está…

No podía completar siquiera ese pensamiento. Hibari le estaba dando la espalda, inclinado al lado del bombardero así que no podía ver su expresión. Uri se encontraba a su lado moviendo sus pequeñas patitas sobre el brazo de su amo sin obtener respuesta alguna.

_No es cierto, no puede ser cierto._

- Esta vivo, pero por poco- respondió el antiguo prefecto aun sin dar la vuelta-No puedo moverlo, si trajiste ayuda médica llámala.

En ese momento el espadachín recordó que Tsuna estaba con ellos y volteo para verlo ya hablando por el intercomunicador indicando su posición, lo que trajo cierto alivio a su corazón. Un alivio que no duró mucho.

- Giacomo no está, se lo llevaron.

Todo ruido se cortó de pronto para los recién llegados Vongola. El mundo se detuvo ante la realización de la peor pesadilla que hubieran podido tener, un solo pensamiento cruzando sus mentes.

_Tarde._

_Llegamos tarde._

_Fallamos._

No pudieron ahondar más en su dolor cuando llegó el equipo médico y se encargó del ojiverde, pero la preocupada mirada en sus ojos les dijo que lo peor no había terminado. Solo acercándose un poco más pudieron notar el pedazo de metal atravesando por completo el costado del italiano y toda la sangre que ya había perdido por esa razón y, por las manchas rojizas que podían ver, que Hibari había tratado de detener con sus propias manos. El traslado en la ambulancia se sintió como un sueño y de pronto se encontraron en las afueras de la sala de operaciones, esperando.

_Resiste, por favor resiste._

Era el pensamiento común que todos tenían. Tsuna en algún momento que ahora parecía borroso ya había organizado toda una búsqueda para dar con el paradero de su ahijado. Una pista, un rumor, lo que sea que le ayudara a ver a Gokudera a los ojos cuando despertara sin agachar la mirada con la vergüenza de haber fallado en protegerlos.

Pero sin poder evitarlo, jamás había estado tan asustado.

* * *

En algún momento, el pequeño se había dormido en sus brazos.

No se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho, arrancar un niño de los brazos de su moribundo padre para llevarlo consigo a un lugar que por experiencia propia sabía que no era mejor que el infierno era una de las cosas que lo atormentaría por el resto de sus días. Sin embargo, podía de alguna manera sentirse orgulloso de no haber sido él quien diera el golpe final. Si, lo pensó en un momento, pero apenas vio la mirada de ese joven antes de perder la conciencia supo que no iba a ser capaz, así que disparó justo al costado de su cabeza fallando por solo un centímetro de su objetivo original. De esa manera, le hizo creer a todos los demás que lo había matado y sabía que con el corto tiempo que tenían no se detendrían a revisar.

Su palabra bastaba por ahora.

Dio un nuevo vistazo al infante en sus brazos y sin poder evitarlo, sintió un deje de lástima y culpa al ver lágrimas aun cayendo por esas rosadas mejillas. No había parado de llorar desde que lo alejara de su padre y si se había dormido era solo por el cansancio que su pequeño cuerpo no había sido capaz de seguir soportando. Al menos se había dado cuenta que el pequeño era fuerte, lo que era una ventaja en su nuevo hogar, pero definitivamente iban a tener que trabajar con su actitud si todos los golpes y mordidas que le había dejado en el brazo significaban algo.

Pero no importaba, le prometió a su padre que lo cuidaría y le hablaría de él y aunque significara romper las reglas de la abadía pensaba hacerlo.

* * *

El dolor era insoportable.

Sentía una especie de niebla rondar su mente, impidiéndole de recordar algo que sabía era importante. Era como no estar en completo control de su cuerpo y aun a través de sus confusos pensamientos pudo deducir que debía ser el efecto de alguna anestesia.

_Anestesia…_

El sonidillo molesto que recordaba que indicaba sus latidos taladraba sus oídos y aumentaba su dolor de cabeza. Definitivamente estaba en un hospital.

_Pero… ¿por qué?_

Imágenes confusas se arremolinaron frente a sus ojos, pero sólo una captó su atención.

El rostro de su hijo.

_Giacomo._

- ¡Giacomo!

No fue consciente de que había gritado, ni del dolor que se esparció por todo su cuerpo al sentarse de una sola vez, ni tampoco de lo torpe de sus movimientos producto de la anestesia. Lo único que quería era ver a su hijo, necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos y saber que todo no había sido nada más que una horrible pesadilla. Escucho voces y recién notó a todas las enfermeras a su alrededor tratando de calmarlo, diciéndole que resistiera, todo era borroso por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos pero eso no importaba.

Ellas no entendían, nadie entendía.

¡Necesitaba encontrar a Giacomo!

- ¡Ya basta!- rugió una voz melancólicamente conocida.

Un vistazo en esa dirección le mostró tres figuras. Juudaime y Takeshi mirándolo con dolor y culpa detrás de la imponente figura que había calmado el alboroto. Hibari.

- ¡Mi bebé! ¿Dónde está mi bebé? ¡Necesito verlo! ¡Quiero ver a Giacomo!- no podía controlarse, ni siquiera cuando el ex-prefecto comenzó a acercársele sin que pudiera ver sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello- ¡Hibari! Por favor…por favor, por favor, ¿dónde está Giacomo?

No supo en que momento el pelinegro se sentó en la cama y lo tenía fuertemente sujeto de los brazos, impidiéndole moverse y hacerse más daño.

- ¡Suficiente! Necesito que me escuches y me escuches bien. Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó aún mejor que nosotros. Giacomo se fue, ¡se lo llevaron!

Todo se detuvo en ese instante para el ojiverde, efectivamente paralizándolo en su sitio sin siquiera parpadear.

- ¡Hibari! ¿Qué demonios piensas que…?- intentó interrumpir Yamamoto.

- Cállense y dejen que yo me encargue- fue la cortante respuesta antes de volver su vista al italiano- Giacomo no está y no hay nada que puedas hacer en este momento para cambiarlo y traerlo de regreso, necesitas entender y aceptar eso, pero no puedes empeorar la situación poniéndote en riesgo, ¡casi te matan! Y por ahora lo único que te mantiene a salvo es que crean que lo lograron.

Sólo en ese momento Gokudera pudo pensar lo suficientemente coherente para procesar la información y fijarse en los tranquilos ojos de Hibari. Demasiado tranquilos…y no le gustó nada.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?!- explotó de nuevo- ¡¿Es que acaso no te importa?! ¡Él también es tu hijo!-

No se dio cuenta del peso de lo que acababa de decir hasta que notó como las dos únicas personas que ahora lo acompañaban habían dejado de respirar. Su secreto mejor guardado había salido a la luz.

- Lo sé…- fue la extrañamente suave respuesta, y solo en ese momento pudo ver la verdadera angustia en los ojos azules- Siempre lo he sabido- pero pronto esa mirada se llenó de algo muy diferente- Y es por eso que voy a traerlo de vuelta contigo.

- ¿Qué…?

- Mírame a los ojos Hayato- dijo a la vez que lo tomaba fuertemente del rostro y hacía que lo mirara- Necesito que resistas, ¿sí? No estés asustado y no te preocupes, voy a traer a Giacomo de regreso, haré lo que sea necesario pero voy a encontrarlo y él va a estar de nuevo en tus brazos. Si tengo que meterme a esa maldita organización hasta lo más profundo lo haré, pero nuestro hijo va a estar de nuevo con nosotros.

- ¿Lo prometes?- su voz estaba quebrada, pero en ese momento Hibari era su única fuente de luz- ¿De verdad vas a traerlo? ¿Voy a verlo de nuevo?

- Te lo juro, así que deja de llorar- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios del ojiazul-Tomaré lo que necesito y partiré de inmediato, pero antes…

El beso que le dio al italiano fue algo completamente inesperado. Fue bastante intenso, cada lágrima contenida, sentimiento de angustia y promesa de esperanza fueron reflejados en una simple acción, a pesar de que esta no durara mucho. Al separarse se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, ignorando el dolor reflejado en unos ojos miel a un costado.

- Cuídate mientras no estoy herbívoro.

Con esas palabras se apartó de su lado y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes detenerse junto al beisbolista.

- Te lo encargo.

No necesitó decir más, el leve asentimiento del otro fue respuesta suficiente para que siguiera su camino.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado.

Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta que no era una pesadilla y no podría irse corriendo a buscar refugio en los brazos de su to-chan. Se encontraba recostado en una cama extraña, en una habitación desconocida y solo podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus verdes ojos y la angustia lo comía por dentro.

- Ya despertaste

Casi gritó cuando escucho la voz del recién llegado que no había notado, pero se aguantó lo mejor que pudo. Iba a ser valiente como su to-chan. Volteó a mirar al desconocido con todo el coraje que podía a pesar de que algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y su labio inferior temblaba.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó al encapuchado con la voz temblorosa.

- En tu nuevo hogar- le respondió mientras se acercaba hasta estar frente a él y al ver los intentos del pequeño por escabullirse de su presencia decidió quitarse la capucha- Tranquilo, no tengas miedo, mi nombre es Aziel.

El pequeño solo vio fijamente los ojos grises del joven, aun sin saber si podía confiar en él.

- Giacomo…- susurró su nombre- ¿Mi to-chan?

- Lo siento, él no está aquí- al ver los ojos del niño llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo se conmovió- ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¡Giacomo no tiene miedo! ¡Quiero a mi to-chan!

- Lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo- Pero no podrás ver a tu to-chan al menos por un largo tiempo. Estamos en un lugar muy lejano y mi jefe planea mantenerte aquí donde no creo que alguien pueda encontrarte, pero descuida, me encargaron cuidar de ti y eso pienso hacer- terminó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo darle.

Con eso no pudo contenerse más. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente y no intentó reprimir sus sollozos. Su to-chan no estaba, no iba a encontrarlo, ¿acaso iba a volver a verlo? Sólo quería regresar a casa. Trató inútilmente de cubrir sus ojos con sus manos para que no lo vieran llorar, pero se detuvo cuando el extraño llamado Aziel lo abrazó.

- Tranquilo, deja de llorar, todo va a estar bien- intentó calmarlo- No te preocupes, las estrellas no se ocultan para siempre.

A pesar de que no entendía lo que intentaba decirle, sus palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco y pudo dejar de llorar.

- Debes levantarte, voy a dejarte ropa, cámbiate y te espero afuera.

Con esas palabras puso un pequeño traje más simple que el suyo junto al niño y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que Giacomo saliera, su nueva vida habría comenzado.

* * *

Tres destinos estaban por cambiar por completo. Dejando atrás todo lo que habían conocido, deberían seguir adelante cargando el dolor de la pérdida de lo que hasta ese momento era lo más importante en sus vidas, en un futuro duro e incierto.

Sólo volverían a verse cuando sus estrellas dejaran de ocultarse.

* * *

¡Ah! No puedo creer que lo hice, realmente separé a Giaco-chan de Haya-chan TT_TT

En fin, Hibari y Gokudera están un poco OC, pero traté de imaginarme como reaccionarían en ese tipo de situación, tomando en cuenta que ya han crecido y todo por lo que han pasado. Definitivamente creo que Haya-chan entendería que no hay más que pueda hacer estando convaleciente y le dejaría la posta a Hibari. Por otro lado, no crean que Aziel es un insensible por hablarle así a Giacomo, tengan en cuenta que creció en un lugar donde uno solo obedece y no debe sentir, así que no tiene mucha empatía que digamos.

Ciao!


End file.
